Butterflies & Lonely Caterpillars
by klcarr892
Summary: How do you even begin to explain death to a toddler? A Jane/Child story because there can never be too many of those IMO.
1. Chapter 1

****_Summary: How do you even begin to explain death to a toddler? (A Jane/child story since we don't get enough of those IMO)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist but if I had enough money to buy it, I would so it could go on forever and ever._

_A/N: So I've come up with another one. This one isn't as long as my usual multi-chapter (only two parts) but If y'all like this first one I may make this into a series. I've already got some plots swirling in my head of all sorts._

* * *

><p><strong>Butterflies and Lonel<strong>**y****Caterpillars (part 1)**

"We're up." Lisbon announced as she strolled into the bullpen early on that particular Saturday afternoon. It was only supposed to be a half-day for the team so groans were heard all around as everyone began to move. Everyone that is, except for Jane who was snoozing on the leather sofa. Lisbon felt momentarily sorry for the consultant as he had only just left her office only fifteen or so minutes ago which meant he hadn't been sleeping long.

Lisbon restrained herself from kicking the cushion and instead, resorted to a more subtle approach. "Jane, get up. We have a case. It's a bit of a drive so you can sleep along the way."

Jane yawned, stretched out like a cat, and then slowly stood. "Let's go then." He said, following the rest of the team out of the office.

* * *

><p>Lisbon didn't notice that Jane had taken the throw off the back of the couch with him until they were settled in the SUV; she driving of course and he in the passenger seat. He bunched up the old woven blanket and tucked it snug against the window, using it as a pillow.<p>

It was probably a good thing they took two vehicles, she concluded. Sure, It was always nice to have an extra in case they needed to split up for investigative purposes but the whole lot of them could be quite noisy, especially Rigsby when he remembered to bring his MP3 player. The quiet was nice. It gave her a few minutes to relax and Jane a few moments of precious slumber.

The solitude was shorter than both she and Jane would have liked as they pulled into the long driveway. Lisbon parked the car and was about to shake her passenger awake when he sat up, the engine's silence no doubt alerting their arrival.

As they climbed out, Lisbon could see the rest of her team heading over to where she had parked.

"Let's go see what we got." She said.

The house was large, and its occupants clearly in some serious money by the look of things. They found the first victim in what Lisbon assumed was a sitting room. An officer noticed their entrance and met them halfway.

"Two victims. Husband's here and the wife is down the hall a ways. Both shot at relatively close range sometime last night." He explained.

Jane was already doing his thing, weariness long forgotten as the excitement of a new mystery to solve flooded his veins like caffeine. Lisbon followed Jane as he left the sitting room and headed down the hall, clearly already done with the first victim. She caught a glimpse of the him as she walked by. He was fit, clean cut, dressed nicely in tailored pants and a collared shirt. Coming up to the second victim, Lisbon could see that the wife was also well dressed. She wore an elegant yet tactful black dress. Her brunette hair was fashioned nicely and her jewelry was high-end.

"So," Lisbon began. "They were about to leave for an evening out, fancy restaurant, the theatre?"

"Hmm." Jane mumbled as an answer. He placed his forefinger over his lips in thought and stepped over the corpse into what looked a bathroom. "Nope." He said from inside.

Lisbon was about to follow Jane to see whatever it is he found but the man stepped back outside with something in his hands.

"I was thinking the same thing at first, until I found this." Jane held up a bottle of pedialyte and handed it to Lisbon before continuing down the hallway to a closed door. He paused momentarily before twisting the knob and opening the door.

"We've cleared the whole house." An officer called after him. "The daughter isn't home. We're still trying to contact relatives to clarify her location."

Lisbon ignored the officer and followed Jane into the child's bedroom. He had flipped on the switch and was looking around the room thoughtfully.

"When your child has a cold, you don't drop her off at a relative's or a sitter's and then go out for a night on the town." Jane stopped at the large canopy bed and crouched. "No, my guess is that they were planning to go out and then found their little one ill. One or both of her parents decided it would be better if they stayed home. Probably just called sitter and cancelled." Jane lifted the pink bed skirt and peeked under. He smiled.

Lisbon kneeled on all fours and peeked under the bed. There, pressed against the back wall curled in a little ball was a girl of maybe four or five years old. She had dark brown ringlets and the widest chocolate eyes Lisbon had ever seen. In her hands she clutched a raggedy old stuffed dog.

"Hello there sweetheart." Jane said quietly. "My name is Patrick and this here is my friend Teresa. She's with the police." He told Lisbon to show the little girl her badge. Brown eyes stared at the gold metal but she neither moved nor spoke. As if by magic, Jane reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red lollipop. Lisbon realized, she shouldn't have been surprised.

If it was possible, the little girl's eyes widened even further.

Jane continued."Now, I know your mommy and daddy probably told you not to talk to strangers and that's very smart of them but we're here to help you. Tell you what. I'll give you this lollipop if you tell me your little dog's name." He said.

For a moment, there was just silence and then in the faintest of voices, "Lucky."

Jane smiled again. "Lucky. What a nice name. Why don't you and Lucky come out here because neither me nor Teresa can fit under that bed."

Slowly, Lisbon watched as the little girl crawled out from under the bed. She stood to her feet and sneezed.

Jane turned around and retrieved a box of tissues off the pink bureau and offered them to the child.

"Th…" She started but sneezed again, this time into the tissue. "Thank you…"

"Patrick and this is Teresa." Jane offered again.

"Trick…and Tree." The girl repeated.

Lisbon chuckled at the mispronunciation of their names. Trick was definitely an appropriate name for Jane. "What's your name sweetie?" Lisbon asked.

"Emma." She said quietly, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to divulge that information.

There was a knock at the door. The officer from a moment ago poked his head in and was surprised to see the girl with the agents.

"Do you want me to…?"

"We'll take care of it." Lisbon cut in. "Tell my other three agents to come down here and let us know when the hallway is clear. I don't want her seeing anymore than she already has."

The officer nodded and closed the door.

Jane nearly forgot he was still holding the lollipop and handed it over to the obviously still-frightened Emma. She tentatively unwrapped the sweet and popped it into her mouth.

When the rest of the team entered the room, Emma grabbed on to Jane's leg, holding on for dear life.

"Emma, this is Grace, Wayne and Cho." Jane said staring down at his new static cling. She was staring up at Cho who stood with his arms crossed.

Jane bent lower and whispered in Emma's ear. "Don't worry. He looks scary but he's a real softie."

Emma smiled shyly into Jane's pant leg.

"How's it going out there?" Lisbon asked.

"Coroner is nearly finished processing the bodies. They should be moved out of here in a few." Cho replied.

Lisbon nodded. "Good. Van Pelt I want you to see if you can get in contact with any of the Gables' relatives. A grandparent would probably be best in Emma's case. If you can't reach anyone, we'll have to call social services but I'd like to try and avoid that. We still have a potential killer on the loose after all. Rigsby, Cho, start canvassing the neighborhood. Someone must have heard or saw something. Jane and I are going to get her checked out." Lisbon gestured towards Emma. "Meet us back at the office when you're done. We'll see if Emma can tell us anything about our killer."

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt left the room to begin their perspective tasks while Jane and Lisbon helped Emma gather some of her things into a bag.

* * *

><p>"What your little friend Emma here has is a simple case of the common cold." The doctor said as he finished his checkup. Emma was sitting up on the examination bed her legs dangling over the side. Jane mirrored Emma almost exactly on her left. His legs too, were dangling off the side of the bed, swaying slightly. If it wasn't for size, it would be difficult tell which one of them was the patient. Lisbon sometimes forgot that Jane was an adult with all of his juvenile behaviors.<p>

"Make sure she drinks plenty of fluids and gets some rest." The doctor finished, slipping his pen into his lab coat.

Lisbon took the copy of the medical form as Jane helped Emma climb down from the bed.

"Jane, make sure she's buckled properly." Lisbon said as they got to the SUV. He was way ahead of her, already leaning in the back seat before sliding in himself, right next to Emma.

"Why does she call you Jane?" Emma asked. "Jane's a girl's name. There's this girl Jane in my preschool. The teacher is always scolding her. She eats rocks."

Both adults laughed. "Jane is my last name." He explained. "Just like Lisbon is Teresa's last name."

"You call each other by your last names?"

"Sometimes when people work together, they do that Emma." Lisbon said.

"But you're not working now."

Jane grinned. "She has a point."

Lisbon glanced at them through the rear-view mirror. "I guess it's more of a habit now."

"When can I see momma and daddy?"

Lisbon locked eyes with Jane in panic. She was so hoping they would be able to avoid this conversation until they got in contact with Emma's relatives. _How do you even begin to explain death to a toddler?_

"What do you know about caterpillars Emma?"

_Or, if you're Jane, you change the topic and talk about insects. _He had to know that this change in conversation would only prolong the inevitable.

Emma was silent for a moment, thinking. "I think they eat leaves?" She half asked, half stated.

Jane nodded. "You're pretty smart. Do you know what happens to caterpillars when they grow up?"

Chocolate eyes lit up in understanding. "They turn into butterflies!"

"Correct you are. Once caterpillars become butterflies, can they ever be caterpillars again?"

Emma thought real hard again and then shook her head no.

"Now, Emma, what I'm about to tell you may be difficult to understand. It's difficult for even grownups like Lisbon and I."

"It's ok Trick. I'm smart remember. I can even count all the way to ten."

"That's real good now I need you to listen to me carefully. Sometimes bad people, they like to hurt other people for no good reason."

"Like when they boys hit the other boys at school?"

"Yes, in a way only worse. Me, you, your mom and dad, we're kind of like caterpillars. If a bad guy happens to come around, we can't run very fast and when we get really hurt, sometimes the only way for us to get away is to turn into a butterfly and fly away."

"My mommy and daddy can run really fast. They always catch me."

Jane sighed. "Emma, when the bad man broke into your house, your mom and dad didn't know he was coming. They didn't have time to run away. I'm sorry but they're gone and like the butterflies, they can't come back." He placed a tentative hand on her lap reassuringly.

Emma's eyes filled with tears but when she turned to Jane it wasn't grief he was met with but pure anger. "You're lying! Mommy and daddy would never leave me! You just don't want me to see them."

"No Emma. If I could get them back for you I would." Jane insisted.

"I don't believe you!" She cried, the tears now spilling over.

Lisbon finding it difficult to keep her concentration on the road and not on the outbursts behind her. The best she could hope for was to arrive at the CBI before Emma went completely hysterical.

"I can prove it."

Lisbon glanced up to see Jane reach into his suit jacket pocket. _What was he going to do? Pull a butterfly out of his pocket?_

Jane pulled out his wallet and dug through the well-worn folds. He handed the small picture to Emma who hiccuped, with tears still flowing but less frantic.

"The little girl was my daughter. She was about a your age when a bad man hurt her."

"She left you?" Emma asked innocently.

"Yes." Jane managed, his own tears flowing silently now. "My wife, her mother too."

"Why did they leave? Why can't we just turn into butterflies too?"

"Cuz that's not how things work Emma." Jane said, now hugging the little girl and placing a delicate kiss on her head. "That's the part that's so hard to understand. I want my family back just as much as you want yours but we can't have them back. Some things just aren't fair."

Lisbon prayed their exit would come up soon as she tried to clear her own blurry vision. She blinked frequently, listening as the frequent sniffle sounds slowed. Then a new sound filled the otherwise silent vehicle softly at first, and then more defined. Humming. Jane was humming.

* * *

><p>By the time Lisbon finally pulled into the CBI parking lot, Emma was sound asleep on Jane's lap. She put the SUV in park but the consultant didn't seem to notice. Lisbon spent a minute taking everything in. <em>This must really be having an effect on Jane<em>, she concluded. There was no way he would be so unaware under normal circumstances. He was right though. Some things weren't fair like how there could be so many fathers in the world who didn't deserve children and then there was Jane, a perfectly capable father who's child was ripped away from him.

"You need any help with her?" Lisbon asked quietly as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"No, I think I've got it." Jane said just as quietly. He managed to unbuckle Emma and adjust her in his grasp without waking her.

They walked quietly into the building, nodding to the security guard on the way in. The office was fairly quiet for the late evening hour. Lisbon stopped once entering the bullpen so as to update herself on the team's progress while Jane walked straight over to his couch and gently placed Emma on it. He covered her with the throw, kissed her cheek and then strolled over to the team. They, in turn watched the whole progression silently until Jane was standing amongst them.

"What do we have?" Lisbon asked.

Van Pelt answered first. "I managed to contact Emma's grandparents, on Mrs. Gables' side. They live in Connecticut and should fly in sometime tomorrow morning."

Lisbon nodded. "Well, at least there's that. Cho, Rigsby anything from the neighbors?"

"Two of the Gables' neighbors heard shots fired around 4pm. One of them called the authorities but no one saw anything." Cho said.

"We talked to Emma's babysitter. She was supposed to pick up Emma early that afternoon. She knew the Gables well and often kept Emma overnight. Said Emma's parents called her to cancel late that morning because Emma had a cold." Rigsby added.

"Sounds about right. Jane, I think we should wake Emma. Ask her what she knows. It's been a long day for her but it may be the only way to find out who killed her parents."

"I got an idea." He said, walking over to his desk and fiddling through the drawers. He pulled out a giant box of crayons. Why Jane kept crayons in his desk was anyone's guess. He then went and sat next to Emma, shaking her shoulder gently. "Emma, honey."

She blinked and yawned. "Trick?"

"Hey sleepyhead. How do you like my couch? Comfy isn't it?"

Emma nodded.

Jane pulled the crayons out from behind his back. "Do you like to color Em?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded.

Jane grinned. "Good. I've got paper, and a nice big desk you can use if you want." He helped Emma up on to the chair and handed her a plain piece of paper which she immediately started doodling on while the rest of the team looked on.

"Emma, has anyone besides your parents and your babysitter been over to your house in the last few days."

Without looking up from her artwork, Emma replied, "A man came in and was looking inside of our walls."

Lisbon looked at Jane questioningly. He shrugged.

"Momma said he was fixin the air. I don't know what was wrong with the air. I mean you can't see it but it seemed ok to me. Oh, Uncle Billy and Aunt Penny were over for dinner the other night too."

"That's very good. Rigsby, see if you can find out who was servicing their house. Van Pelt, get a last name for this uncle and aunt. Try getting them on the phone. I need to go talk with Wainwright."

With nothing to do, Jane collapsed on his couch and rested his head back on his arms, watching Emma doodle.

They regrouped a half an hour later, all but Jane that is since he had nothing to add to the investigation for once.

"I got in contact with Penny Gables, sister in law to Mrs. Amy Gables. She confirmed that they did have dinner with the victims last night and that they left around seven in the evening. Billy wasn't home to confirm his involvement but Penny is going to have him call us as soon as he returns." Van Pelt reported.

Rigsby was next. "A Barry from Clean Air services was at the Gables house to change the filters on the family's central air conditioning unit. Work logs confirm he was there for less than an hour the afternoon before the murder."

"Ok, I think that's as far as we're going to get tonight. Why don't you all head home. Emma's grandparents should be arriving around ten tomorrow so we'll meet back then."

The team dispersed to shut down their computers and ready things for the morning. Lisbon walked over to where Jane was now sitting on the couch. Emma was still coloring away but by the looks of it, Jane held her first masterpiece. Lisbon sat down next to Jane and peered down off the drawing, attempting to decipher it.

Emma noticed and hopped down off of the wooden chair. "Tree!"

"Looks like you've been busy. You seem to be quite the artist."

"Did you see what I drew for Trick?" She asked eagerly.

"I was just looking at it but I'm sure you can explain it best."

"See, that's me." Emma pointed to a circle-ish figure with squiggly hair. "And that's Trick." Jane looked like an orange with Shirley Temple curls.

_Fitting, I suppose._ Lisbon thought. She was going to ask Emma what the four, colored objects were floating around the two people but the answer came to her before the question made it to her lips. Butterflies.

"I talked to Wainwright. We agreed that I should take Emma home with me tonight. She needs a real bed to sleep in and I have an extra guest room. Since she seems to be so attached to you, I thought I'd extend the invitation to you as well."

"Whaddya say Em? You want to stay with Teresa and I tonight?"

Emma yawned. "Can Lucky come too?"

Lisbon smiled. "I think we can manage one more."

* * *

><p>It was past nine in the evening when they finally reached Lisbon's townhouse. Lisbon led Emma to the quest room where she and Jane helped her change into her pajamas and get tucked into bed.<p>

"I'm going to make some tea and get Emma's pedialyte. Would you like some?" Lisbon asked.

"I think I'll hold off on the pedialyte." Jane joked, sitting on the edge of the guest bed. "But I'd love some tea."

Lisbon moved into the kitchen and filled the kettle for tea. She was about to turn on the burner when she heard giggles coming from the guest room down the hall. Unable to resist, Lisbon went to investigate. She stood just outside the door out of sight.

"Trick, your hair kinda looks like the tops of the Truffula Trees."

"I guess it does." Jane chuckled back.

"Why did they cut down all the trees Trick?"

"Well, I guess since the trees couldn't talk, nobody knew they were harming them."

As Lisbon forced herself back towards the kitchen, she wondered where on earth Jane had scrounged up the Dr. Seuss book. Maybe from the strange collection of books he kept in the bullpen?

When Lisbon returned to the room with tea and child's beverage in hand, she found the sight completely different than the one she left only twenty or so minutes ago.

Emma saw her enter and raised a finger to her lips. "Shh. Trick is sleeping." She whispered. "He read me a story, then I told him one, and now he's asleep. Trick makes a lot of noise when he sleeps."

Jane was indeed asleep, half-propped up on a couple of pillows with the Dr Seuss book lying in his now lax fingertips on his chest. He snored quietly.

Lisbon tip toed over to Emma and waited as she drank the red liquid and handed back the empty bottle. Then, Lisbon re-tucked her in and gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead.

"Goodnight Emma."

"Can Lucky have a kiss too?"

Lisbon kissed the stuffed dog as well. "Night Lucky."

On the other side of the bed, Lisbon ever so gently pried the book out of Jane's grasp. She retrieved a blanket out of the closet and draped it on the slumbering man who was still fully clothed. With the flick of the lamp switch, the room was plunged into darkness say for the small night light that Lisbon had taken out of the bathroom.

"Tree, you' forgot Trick's goodnight kiss."

_How could she forget?_ With a small sigh, Lisbon left a small feather-light kiss on the corner of Jane's temple. "Goodnight Jane."

Lisbon walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

* * *

><p><em>AN The second part is longer and I throw in some drama for good measure. I should have it finished by tomorrow or Monday xD I'd love to know your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Here's the second part. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Jane awoke to the feel of someone's tiny frame pressed against his side, a small weight on his chest. <em>Charlie must be having nightmares again. She's been having those more frequently as of late.<em> Jane thought to himself, eyes still closed. _This is nice,_ not that Jane wanted his daughter plagued with nightmares but it was rare that the three of them got any quality time alone these days with him working two jobs and all. Jane reached his left arm over to the far side of the bed, his hand searching for its third occupant but froze when it came in contact with cold fabric.

Confused, he opened his eyes only to find that the sleeping figure on his chest had a thick head of brown curls, not blonde. The confusion cleared as reality came flying back to him in the form of a dull yet familiar ache in his chest. Jane glanced down at Emma and sighed. He was, however, fairly surprised to see the first traces of light streaming in through the windows of Lisbon's guest room. Jane never slept through the night, not these days anyway.

Carefully, as to not wake the child, Jane peeled himself out of the bed and then traipsed out of the room. He didn't remember much after finishing the Dr Seuss book, wondering when exactly he managed to fall asleep.

The house was silent as Jane made his way into the kitchen. He poured water into the tea kettle Lisbon had left on the stove and then familiarized himself with the contents of her cabinets, searching for teabags and sugar. It wasn't until the water was boiling and Jane went to the fridge for milk that Jane saw the note attached to the door with a magnet.

_Went to the grocery store. Figured one egg and a bottle of mustard wouldn't suffice for breakfast. Will be back soon. My cell is on if you think of anything you or Emma want._

_Lisbon_

"Trick?" Jane heard the small voice call from down the hall.

"In the Kitchen Emma." He heard the pitter patter of little feet as Emma trotted into the kitchen. Jane picked her up as she ran to him. "Morning kiddo. I was just making myself some tea. I think I may have seen a packet of hot cocoa in Lisbon's cupboard. Would you like some?"

"Yes please." Emma said politely.

Jane fixed his tea and then the cocoa, filling Emma's cup halfway with milk first so it wouldn't be too hot to drink. Then, they both sat down at Lisbon's small kitchen table. Jane watched as Emma slowly maneuvered the cup in her small hands. He was thankful he didn't fill it all the way to the top or she would have surely spilled it by now.

"That good Em?"

"Mmm." She replied with a chocolate mustache.

Out of his peripheral vision, Jane saw movement outside through the right-hand kitchen window. He looked out the left window, thinking Lisbon was home from shopping but one quick glance told him it wasn't her. There was no car outside.

"Emma." Jane whispered, kneeling in front of her chair so he could look directly at her. "We're going to play a little game ok? Hide and go seek."

"I'm good at…"

Jane shushed her with a finger to her lips. "I know, that's why we're going to play. I need you to to go into the bedroom where we slept. Close the door and find a really good hiding spot. Don't hide under the bed again. Somewhere new. Don't come out until either me or Lisbon finds you ok?"

Emma nodded and hopped off the kitchen chair and scurried down the hall.

Jane listened from the kitchen as the Lisbon's back door rattled. Normally, it would be Jane on the other side trying to force the lock to give under his delicate handling but not this time. He hoped Lisbon would be back soon. He was useless when it came to these kind of personal encounters. Sure, if Jane was alone he could possibly talk his way out of the situation but he had Emma to think about. He wished he had remembered to grab his phone off the nightstand.

The door opened three minutes later. _Very Slow,_ Jane thought to himself. He was sitting calmly at the table, no other choice so Billy noticed him immediately.

"Where is she?" He demanded, waving the dark pistol wildly in front of him.

"Agent Lisbon?" Jane asked innocently. "She went to pick up the rest of the team to join us for breakfast. We have this case we're working on you know."

"Don't give me that crap." Billy spat. "I know she's here somewhere. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Jane stood as the armed man came towards the hallway. "Why don't you sit down and tell me who you need to see and why and then we'll see if I can help you."

"No. I don't want to sit down." He stepped towards Jane who backed himself up against the table. "I need to find Emma."

Jane waited, expecting Billy to back off but he didn't move.

"You know, if Amy and Mike had just gone out when they were supposed to, no one needed to get hurt."

Jane's mind spun. Billy was talking and he needed to keep up the conversation. "What's the money for Billy? Drugs? Gambling debts?"

"No!" Billy sneered. He backed off, walking toward the opposite wall which he smacked with his palm. The kitchen shook. "They could have helped. They knew she was sick."

"Who?" Jane asked, as he slowly moved toward the hallway, putting himself between Billy and Lisbon's guest bedroom.

"My wife, you idiot." As if Jane was supposed to read his mind. "We kept seeing doctor after doctor. None of them helped and yet the bills still kept coming in. Amy and Mike, they watched and not once did they offer to help."

"Well, did you ever ask for their help?" Jane countered.

"No but we shouldn't need to. We're family."

Jane nodded understandingly. "So you were going to rob the place?"

"I figured there was enough in the house to steal."

"And when you broke in, you were surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Gables still home even though they told you of their evening plans at dinner the previous night." Jane paused, trying to draw out the time. He knew they were getting to the end of their conversation. "There's one thing I don't understand Billy. Why come after Emma now?"

Jane felt a bit relieved when he saw Billy's face soften if only slightly. "Don't you see? It's the only way. I'm out of options. If I do nothing, we go bankrupt and my wife dies. As it stands now, all of the Gable's money goes to Emma."

"But with her out of the way, you're next in line for the fortune." Jane finished, understanding.

"I'm sorry." Billy said, raising the gun again with a new determination clear on his features. "It's just the way things are."

The statement reminded Jane of something he had said to Lisbon a few years ago. _You needn't be angry. It's just the_ _way of the world_.

Jane heard a car door slam but he couldn't look to see if it was Lisbon. If it was and they were to have any chance at making it out of this situation alive, she needed to be alerted before entering the house. Jane had two options and neither of them would end particularly well for Jane, he knew, but one of them would surely get Lisbon's attention if it was indeed her outside.

With only a moment to ponder his options, Jane took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs. "LISBON!"

Jane didn't remember hearing the gun fire but he knew it must have as he was involuntarily swung backwards into the wall next to Lisbon's bathroom. In fact, he registered no sound at all, only that something had hit him and his legs were no longer working properly. Jane instinctively grabbed the frame of the bathroom door and eased himself down the wall. It was then he felt the warm heat radiating somewhere in his lower abdomen. Jane lowered his eyes in horror to see his slightly wrinkled suit turning a dark crimson, fast.

* * *

><p>Lisbon heard Jane's shout followed by the loud bang of gunfire as she jumbled through her purse looking for her keys. At the sound, Lisbon dropped her packages and purse. She grabbed her weapon with one hand and her cell with the other. She quickly dialed dispatch requesting backup and paramedics before stashing her phone back in her jeans pocket and running around to the back of her townhouse. There, she found the door leading into her kitchen ajar. In a simultaneous motion, Lisbon aimed her weapon and kicked open the door, giving her full access to the room. She spotted the man, Billy, first hovering over a figure, slumped against the wall just inside the hallway near her bathroom. The man had his gun aimed, but turned when Lisbon took him out with three quick blasts from her own weapon.<p>

* * *

><p>Jane saw Billy raise his gun a second time and in a sickening realization, Jane knew he had failed yet again. Billy would finish him off and the go after Emma. At least this time, Jane wouldn't be around to witness the carnage his failures had cost. He closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness when instead, the room got suddenly brighter. Jane looked up to see the kitchen door fly open and the silhouette of Lisbon strolling into the room like some celestial Charlie's Angel. Billy turned to look at the intruder. Big mistake.<p>

* * *

><p>Lisbon ran inside the dimly lit kitchen compared to the morning sun and identified the slumped figure as Jane for the first time, barely managing to sit upright. He was desperately trying to hold himself in a sitting position by grasping on to the door frame with his right arm and trying to stem the flow of the gunshot wound with this other. Lisbon hurried over to him, managing to kick Billy's gun away in the process. She knelt down in front her friend.<p>

"Jane, paramedics are on their way."

He looked at her, trying to focus enough to speak. "Emma." He managed breathlessly.

She moved down the hall, desperate to find Emma quickly so she could focus on giving Jane first aid. Lisbon knew for a fact Jane would refuse any kind of help until he knew the girl was safe.

"Closet." She heard Jane rasp. "Be… Behind the vacuum."

Sure enough, Emma was right were Jane said she would be, thankfully.

"Tree!" Emma screamed as Lisbon opened the closet door. The girl was crying, horrified no doubt. "It's ok Emma. No one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Lisbon carried Emma down the hallway. She didn't really want to expose the girl to anymore trauma than she had already been through but had no choice.

Emma wailed when Lisbon knelt down next to Jane. "Trick!" She screamed.

Jane attempted a slight grin as to not frighten the child.

"Trick I did what you said. I hid real well though Tree found me right away." Then she noticed Jane was bleeding. "Trick, you have a boo-boo."

Lisbon put the girl down on the floor. "Emma. I need you to listen to me. Jane is hurt and I need you to be a big girl for me can you do that?"

Emma nodded.

"Good. Can you do me a favor and grab as many towels as you can hold from inside the bathroom?"

Without a word, Emma sprinted inside and returned moments later with a handful of towels.

"Very good Emma." Lisbon said as she took one of the towels and pressed it against Jane's wound.

"Is that uncle Billy?" Emma asked pointing to the prone form on the floor.

Lisbon looked at Jane who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes." Lisbon answered honestly. "He was the man who hurt your mom and dad. He also hurt Jane."

Thankfully, Emma asked no further questions.

"Why don't you go wait over there by the window. You can be my lookout. I need to know when the ambulance is coming." Lisbon suggested.

Emma obeyed, standing away from the carnage but still within Lisbon's sight.

"Jane, I need you to stay with me here. Help should be here any minute."

"Kay." He managed shaking. "C…cold Lisbon."

"I know. It's from shock Jane. Pretty soon you'll have all the nice warm blankets you want but only if you stay awake for me."

"Trying."

Despite Lisbon's efforts, Jane was turning whiter by the second. "Jane, I need to get a look at your back. I'm going to move you a little but it's going to hurt."

He nodded, a cold sweat was starting to mat down his wispy curls darkening them about five shades.

With one hand, Lisbon kept the pressure on the towel and with the other she grabbed Jane's shoulder, turning him slightly away from the wall.

Lisbon swore. "It went right through. Jane, you've got another wound back here. We couldn't see it because you were up against the wall."

"…ull of holes." He whispered.

Lisbon racked her left hand through her hair unconsciously in frustration and grabbed another towel. She pressed that towel against where she assumed the exit wound was, near the edge of Jane's back. In an awkward bear hug, she grabbed Jane from behind with as much strength as she could muster. She had both arms wrapped around to press against the towel in front. She hoped the pressure from the strange embrace would be enough to hold both the front and back dressings securely in place.

"M'tired Lisbon."

"I know Jane but you're not allowed to sleep yet."

From her intimately close proximity, Lisbon could feel Jane's heartbeat pounding wildly in his chest. She wanted to tell herself it was racing due to fear and pain but more than likely, it was the consultant's heart trying to compensate for the blood loss.

"You promised Emma you would teach her that coin trick last night in the car." Lisbon knew she was acting desperate, using Emma to keep Jane awake but she was desperate after all.

"Tell Emma M'Sorry."

Lisbon was going to tell Jane he could tell her himself when she felt the man go slack in her grasp. His head lolled back and came to rest on her chest. _Where is that damn ambulance?_ She hadn't seen Emma move but suddenly the girl was standing in front of Lisbon, a blanket nearly overtaking her small frame.

"Trick said he was cold." Emma explained innocently.

Lisbon nodded silently as little hands did their best to drape the blanket over her and Jane.

"Tree, is Trick going to leave like mommy and daddy?"

Lisbon swallowed the lump that instantly formed in her throat. "No, I don't think so honey. Jane and I hunt bad guys every day. It'll take more than one guy with a gun to scare him away." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince; Emma or herself.

Emma seemed satisfied with her answer because she went back to the window. Lisbon wished for Emma's ignorance. "You better not leave Jane." Lisbon whispered as she pressed her chin to the top of his head and sighed.

Moments later, a siren could be heard in the distance. Emma shouted its arrival soon after.

"Emma sweetie, please open the front door for the doctors."

She stretched on her tip toes to grasp the door handle and twist it. Three paramedics stormed in as Emma held open the door. They located their patent and quickly got to work. Lisbon hardly noticed. One moment she was clinging to Jane for dear life and the next, she was separated from him, the blanket in her hands. In no time, they had the blonde loaded up on a stretcher and back out the door. Lisbon knew time was critical when it came to gunshot wounds. She snapped out of her trance when the sirens started again and an officer came into the house. Lisbon wrapped the blanket tightly around herself and went over to Emma who had watched Jane leave in the ambulance through the window.

Emma jumped into Lisbon's arms, the tears returning now that the chaos was over.

"Shh." Lisbon cooed, not knowing what else to do. Jane was much better with this stuff. She didn't know the officer was talking to her until he touched her shoulder.

"Agent Lisbon." She jumped and turned toward the officer. "I'm sorry but I need a statement from you. Would you like to sit down?"

Lisbon nodded and carried Emma over to her sofa.

* * *

><p>The team arrived just as the officer was wrapping up his questions. He stood as the door opened and her three remaining team members came in.<p>

Van Pelt sighed when she spotted Lisbon and Emma on the couch. "Are you guys alright? We heard there was an officer down and…" It was then Van Pelt spotted the trail of blood on the wall too far away from the body of Uncle Billy. She looked back at Lisbon, blood stains now clear on her hands.

"Jane's on his way to the hospital with a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen. The bullet went clean through but there was a lot of blood and…" Lisbon stopped herself, remembering Emma. "I need to et Emma back to the office to meet her grandparents and then go to the hospital. I…"

Van Pelt stepped towards Lisbon and the guys followed. "Boss, take a few minutes. Get yourself cleaned up. We'll watch Emma for you."

Lisbon nodded as Van Pelt lifted her arms in an offering to take the child who still clung to Lisbon's neck fiercely.

"Emma, do you still have that box of crayons? Why don't you color a picture with me while the guys fix something for us to eat." Van Pelt said, trying to coax the girl away from Lisbon.

Emma loosened her grip on Lisbon but didn't let go completely. She looked down at her hands shyly before quietly asking: "Do you think if I make Trick another picture, then maybe he won't want to go away?"

Van Pelt looked confusingly at Lisbon. She hadn't heard Jane's butterfly spiel but the look in Lisbon's eyes told her all she needed to know.

"Oh honey." Van Pelt said, taking the girl in her arms. "Jane would never leave you on purpose but I'm sure he would love another picture from you." She was about to take Emma to the guest room when the girl called out to Lisbon again.

"Tree?"

"Yes Emma?"

"What's Trick's favorite animal?"

Lisbon thought about the simple question for a moment. There was really so much she didn't know about Jane. Then, a thought occurred to her. It wasn't exactly the answer Emma was looking for but it would do. She whispered something into the girl's ear.

"Really?" Emma asked.

Lisbon nodded.

"That's so cool. I've never drawn one of those before." Emma chatted mindlessly to herself as Van Pelt finally walked her out of the living room.

Lisbon sighed, and forced herself toward the bathroom. She paused just before the door where Jane's blood stained the wall and Lisbon's tan carpet. The sight acted like an invisible barrier and Lisbon couldn't get her feet to move anymore. She turned, momentarily startled when a hand touched her shoulder. Cho was suddenly standing to her right.

"This is Jane we're talking about. He'll be fine."

Lisbon swallowed, nodded and slowly stepped into the bathroom. She turned the water on as hot as it could go and then noticed her reflection in the mirror. Like the walls and floor, her clothes were heavily stained, ruined. Lisbon reacted autonomously. As if her very clothes were aflame, Lisbon quickly pried them off and threw the lot of them in the trash. She managed to maintain control of her emotions until she was standing under the steaming spray. It was the single glance downward, at the swirling water, a stream of red instead of clear that finally broke Lisbon's last resolve.

With no one to see her and no reason to maintain the strong façade, the first silent sob tore through Lisbon's body. She slowly slid down the shower wall. The spray continued to pelt her as the floodgates opened and her tears joined the sea of red flowing down the drain. Lisbon remained like that until at last, the water ran clear as if it nothing ever happened. Unfortunately, all the water in the world wouldn't wash away the truth.

Emotionally exhausted, Lisbon forced herself to stand. She then shampooed her hair and turned off the water. Twenty minutes later, she was again ready to face the world. Dressed in a new change of clothes, Lisbon found the team and Emma in the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Rigsby placed a plate full of food down in front of her.

"Thank you but I don't think I could eat."

"You need to try and eat something." Van Pelt insisted.

"Emma helped with the pancakes." Rigsby said.

"I stirred them with a….a…"

"Whisk." Rigsby offered.

"Yeah, that." Emma agreed. "Try them Tree."

Lisbon at the pancake for Emma's sake and even managed a bite of bacon but she left the eggs. There was no way she was going to stomach those.

* * *

><p>This time, when Lisbon finally made it to the hospital, she asked for the doctor first. The receptionist told Lisbon to have a seat. Knowing arguing wouldn't do any good at this point, Lisbon headed for the cold, unwelcoming chairs, Emma's hand firmly in her grasp. When the girl's grandparents had heard about what happened, they insisted Lisbon meet them at the hospital instead. Not only did they not want to keep Lisbon from her injured teammate but they also wanted to personally thank the man who had saved their granddaughter. <em>Jane would hate that.<em>

A middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat found them nearly a half an hour later. He strolled over to Lisbon and held out his hand. Lisbon stood and picked up Emma. She balanced the girl on her hip with one arm and shook the doctor's hand with the other.

"Agent Lisbon I presume? My name is Doctor Langley. I'm the surgeon who worked on your agent, Mr. Jane."

"Consultant," Lisbon corrected. "How is he doctor?"

"We were able to stabilize Mr. Jane a little over an hour ago. The bullet managed to nick an artery and perforate one of his kidneys before exiting the body. Luckily, the path of the bullet missed the liver by mere centimeters. We're in the process of replacing the blood Mr. Jane lost and we also have him on antibiotics to prevent sepsis. It was a battle Agent Lisbon. I know you agents don't like us to water anything down. If he had arrived a few minutes later, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Thankfully, Mr. Jane got to us just in time. Barring no further complications, I believe your agent should make a full recovery."

Lisbon chose not to correct the doctor for a second time. Instead, she let the relief flood through her veins like cold water on a hot day.

"Thank you doctor."

He nodded. "I'll inform a nurse to take you to Mr. Jane's room. He should be waking right about now. Contact me if you have any further questions or concerns." Doctor Langley headed out from the direction he came but stopped at the front desk to instruct the nurse to take Lisbon to Jane's room.

During the short walk through the hospital corridors, Lisbon explained to Emma that Jane would be sleeping and that they would have to be quiet until he woke up.

Emma practiced being quiet for Lisbon. "Is this quiet enough?" She whispered.

"That's perfect." Lisbon whispered in return.

Jane had a private room, one of the few perks for working for law enforcement. The lighting in the room was dim when Lisbon walked in, still carrying Emma on her hip.

"I'll be right out here if you need me." The nurse told them.

Lisbon didn't remember if she answered the woman or not as she walked further into the room and deposited the bag she was carrying in the first chair she came to. Then, she turned to take a good look at Jane. She couldn't believe he was back in the hospital, nearly dying for the second time in only a few months.

"Does Trick still have a boo-boo?" Emma asked quietly.

"Yes sweetie. That's why he's still sleeping. Sleeping helps the boo-boos heal."

Emma began to squirm so Lisbon put her down on the ground. She walked right over to the chair with Lisbon's bag on it. Reaching inside, Emma pulled out Lucky, her stuffed dog and then scampered over to the bed. She reached up, just managing to grab the metal rail between her fingers and forced the stuffed dog underneath, next to Jane's arm.

"Lucky helps me when I get a boo-boo." Emma said by way of explanation.

Lisbon smiled at Emma but movement from the bed quickly caught her attention.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked as his breathing changed and head began to move slightly.

"Trick?" Emma Jumped trying to see.

Lisbon picked her up again as Jane's eyes fluttered open. They waited patiently for him to focus. "Jane, you're in the hospital. Everything is going to be ok." Lisbon reassured.

He was silent for a moment and then: "Do… do I know you?"

Lisbon's mouth hung open, agape. _Not again._

Jane smiled. "Just kidding." He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain it caused. "Though the look on your face was so worth it."

"I would hit you right now if I didn't care about damaging you further."

"Very thoughtful of you Lisbon. Thank you."

Jane looked now at Emma. "How are you doing kiddo?"

"Okay. I made pancakes with Grace and Be."

_Rigsby,_ Lisbon mouthed but Jane already understood.

"You were sleeping a long time. Longer than I do when momma makes me take a nap." Emma suddenly remembered something. "Tree, where's the picture I drew for Trick?"

Lisbon pulled the folded image out of the bag and handed it to Jane. He studied the picture for a moment.

"Lisbon, what kind of stories have you been telling her?"

Lisbon shrugged. "She asked me what your favorite animal was."

"Did you really have a pet elephant when you were little like me Trick?" Emma asked.

Jane chuckled but only slightly, not wanting to pull on his stitches. "I guess you could say that though she wasn't really mine."

"I wanted a puppy but daddy said I was too young and couldn't take care of it. I tried to tell him that I took good care of Lucky but he said it wasn't the same."

Jane looked to his right. "Speaking of which, why is Lucky with me instead of with you Emma?"

"I thought Lucky could help your boo-boo. Tree said I acted very grown up today. I don't think I need Lucky so much anymore."

Lisbon explained how Emma had helped her by fetching the towels, keeping Jane warm with the blanket and keeping a lookout for the paramedics.

"I can't take Lucky from you Emma." Jane insisted.

"I have a whole bunch of animals in my room at home. You don't have any Trick and Lucky likes you. He told me."

_How could he argue with that?_ "Thank you Emma."

"Welcome."

A knock on the door ended the conversation. Lisbon figured it was the nurse but then two elderly people entered.

"Nanna, Grampa!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

The couple looked weary, Lisbon noted, for good reason she figured, but they smiled at Emma just the same.

"Hello Mr. Mrs. Brooks I presume. My name is Teresa Lisbon, Agent Teresa Lisbon and our patient here is Mr. Patrick Jane. Jane, these are Emma's grandparents."

Jane gave a half-wave.

Lisbon put Emma down. "Nanna, Trick has a pet elephant. I want one of those someday."

Mr. Brooks raised her eyebrows in response.

"It's a long story." Lisbon assured.

Emma went to her grandmothers welcoming arms. Mrs. Brooks hugged her and picked her up.

"Boy you've grown since the last time we saw you." She said and then turned to Jane. "I don't know how to thank you for protecting Emma. You saved her life."

"Trick told me to hide but then got a boo-boo so Tree had to find me. She's good at hide and go seek though."

"She's one special little girl." Jane said as a response.

Mrs. Brooks fumbled with something in her pocket. "There's no way we could possibly repay you for your sacrifice but we wanted you to have this." She handed Jane an envelope.

Trying not to be rude, Jane took the envelope and glanced at its contents. "I can't possibly accept this. I was just doing what was necessary, nothing more."

"Nonsense." Mr. Brooks said, speaking for the first time.

Jane glanced at the envelope again before making his decision. "Do me a favor." He said.

"Anything." Mrs. Brooks insisted.

"Give this to Billy's wife."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Brooks were about to protest.

"Just hear me out." Jane said before they could voice their objections. "She's sick. I don't know to what extent. What Billy did was a terrible, horrible thing but he was a desperate man. Sometimes desperate men do outrageous things without thinking." He glanced quickly at Lisbon before continuing. "Besides, his wife played no part in the crimes committed these past few days."

The Brooks' didn't say anything but Jane could tell he had got through to them.

"So… Are you heading back to Connecticut with Emma?" Jane was almost afraid to ask.

Mrs. Brooks shook her head. "We figured she's already been through enough. We're going to rent a place out here for now so Emma can finish out preschool. We're both retired and winter's on its way back east. What better excuse to spend those normally cold months in sunny California. Besides, it seems as if Emma has made a few new friends in law enforcement. Who would have thought…"

Jane and Lisbon smiled.

"We've certainly enjoyed her company." Lisbon said honestly. "Sure beats working with criminals every day."

"We have your office number. Either me or my husband will get in touch with you once we're settled. You're welcome to see Emma anytime you'd like. I'm sure it'll do her good considering."

"Whaddya say Em?" Mr. Brooks said. "I think It's time to let Mr. Jane here get some rest."

"But he's been sleeping all day!"

Everyone laughed.

"We'll come back another day to visit." Emma's grandmother promised.

"He'll be bored out of his mind by tomorrow." Lisbon said.

"He is laying over here." Jane complained jokingly. "Emma, can Trick have a goodbye hug?"

Mrs. Brooks gently placed Emma on the side of the bed. The girl immediately embraced Jane.

"Thank you for helping me Em." He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Trick."

Jane's eyes glistened and he couldn't resist pulling Emma in for another hug. "Love you too peanut."

The moment was over too soon and in no time, grandparents and child were out of the hospital room, blanketing the space in silence.

Jane laid back, closed his eyes, and sighed. He was suddenly very tired. He picked up the small stuffed dog still lying on the bed, gently fingering the floppy ears. "We did good today didn't we Tree?" He quietly asked Lisbon, using her new nickname.

Lisbon reached over and gave Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Very good Trick."

"Trick and Tree, saving the world one lonely caterpillar at a time."

"Get some rest Jane." Lisbon said with no intention of leaving any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>AN So, I've decided that I shall continue this. I have a few ideas in mind. The next one should be on the humorous side and will feature the whole team. I'm labeling this complete for now since the "Butterflies" portion is done but when I finish the next part, I'm going to rename the fic as a whole. Thinking of calling it "The Adventures of Trick and Tree" but if anyone has a better suggestion, i'm open for it. I'm loving Emma and Jane way too much. I hope you are too xD_


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here's the next part of this. I've actually wrote the ending already and have decided to stick with the original title. I don't know how many chapters there will be between this and the end but I have a few ideas. I've been crazy busy so I don't know when I'll next have time to write but I do promise to update this even if it takes me forever.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was in the break room hunting down her third cup of coffee before noon when her cell phone rang. She had been staring at the metal fridge, or more importantly the cluttered pieces of artwork that adorned the outside of it thanks to their new friend Emma. The girl had visited the healing Jane in the hospital a few times before he was released but they hadn't heard from her since. If anyone in the office was bothered by the child's artwork in the break room, no one said anything. If Lisbon had to guess, no one really wanted to deal with Jane.<p>

"Hello?" She answered after retrieving her phone out of her front pocket. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello, is this Agent Lisbon?"

"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?"

"My name is Mrs. Sandy Albright. I'm the lead teacher at Little Bo Peep, Emma Gable's preschool."

Lisbon's ears immediately perked up. "Is everything alright Mrs. Albright?"

"Oh yes Ms. Lisbon. I'm sorry if I caused you concern. I hate to bother you. I know you agents are always very busy."

"That's quite alright." Lisbon insisted. "What can I do for you?"

Sandy sighed. "Again, I understand you and your agents are very busy. It's just that we completely forgot that today, Emma's parents were scheduled to come in for our monthly career day. It's no big deal really but I was talking to Emma's grandparents and they suggested I talk to you. Now though, I realize this was probably a bad idea. I'll let you get back to more important…"

"No, wait." Lisbon insisted. "What does this career day entail?"

Sandy stopped. "Nothing big. Parents come in, explain their jobs and the children ask questions. This is only preschool after all."

"What time were you expecting the Gables?"

"Eleven o'clock."

Lisbon looked at her watch. "Wow, that's soon."

"I complexly understand if there's nothing you can do."

"No, I just have to approve this with my boss. Actually, my entire team is on stand down due to a recent injury so..."

"That would be fantastic Agent. I'm sure the children would really appreciate it."

"If you don't hear from me then we'll be there at eleven." Lisbon said, hanging up her phone and striding into the bullpen.

Van Pelt was typing away diligently on her computer, Cho was reading, and Rigsby was polishing off a piece of cake or pie if the triangular container was any indication.

"Listen up people, we've got plans in about half an hour. Be ready to go." Lisbon instructed.

Cho looked up from his book. "We're back in rotation?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain on the way."

"What about Jane?" Van Pelt asked.

"He's coming too. Have any of you seen him?"

Rigsby shook his head. "Not since this morning."

Lisbon found Jane lounging on her couch after talking briefly with Wainwright who had quickly agreed to the idea of them visiting the school. Something about this being good PR for the bureau.

She sat on the armrest near his crossed leather-clad feet.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wha…how?"

Jane smiled, eyes still closed. "Van Pelt came and told me."

"Oh."

"So?"

"It's a surprise. I'll tell everyone on the way."

"Soil sport." Jane sighed as he slowly moved to a sitting position.

Lisbon saw him flinch, his injury still causing him obvious discomfort. Without thinking, Lisbon put her hand under Jane's bent elbow, gently helping him stand to his feet.

Jane glanced over at the petite woman, saw the genuine concern in her eyes. "What? Aren't you going to call me creaky or something?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lisbon ignored the comment. "Jane, why don't you take a couple of those pain meds the doctor prescribed?"

The consultant shook his head. "I'm fine Lisbon. It's just those quick movements."

_Since when was standing a quick movement?_ Lisbon silently wondered. She just hoped the refusal to take the meds had more to do with a dislike for pills and wasn't another twisted way for the man to inflict pain on himself. Deep down, Lisbon knew that the tortured man hidden behind the plastered smile of her consultant honestly believed he deserved such discomforts.

"Earth to Lisbon. Are we leaving or do I have to figure out where we're going first? Clearly, not a case since we're all still on stand down…"

Lisbon snapped out of her dark thoughts and followed Jane who was already stepping out of the office, mumbling the pieces of this latest puzzle of his.

It wasn't until Lisbon turned South on the interstate that Jane's mind drew up any logical conclusions.

"Either you're taking us to the beach or we're heading to Emma's. Now since, we have neither swimming gear nor sunblock, I'm assuming the latter."

"But Jane, it's ten thirty in the morning. Emma would be in school." Van Pelt assessed.

"Oh, right. School." Jane visibly slumped in his seat.

Lisbon had to concentrate very hard to keep the grin off of her face. Of course Jane wouldn't think of school. He probably didn't attend past grade school, if that, with dearest daddy dragging him along on the carnie circuits.

She managed to keep a straight face until they pulled into the parking lot. Jane was 'resting his eyes'. He had lost all interest in their current game when Van Pelt has squashed his first idea.

"Huh." Rigsby chuckled.

Lisbon looked in the rearview mirror to see both Rigsby and Van Pelt's faces split in all-knowing grins.

"Jane was right." Cho muttered from the furthest seat in the back.

The consultant's eyes sprung open as he jolted awake, glancing around. Lisbon didn't fail to notice as his hand instantly fling to the bandaged area, just to the right of Jane's navel.

_Quick movements,_ She thought to herself.

Despite the discomfort, Jane smiled. "Lisbon, why did you take the whole team on a field trip to Emma's school?"

Lisbon unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked her door. "Because," She began, climbing out of the front seat. "I volunteered the team to come in and speak about our jobs."

"What, investigating murders and taking down criminals?" Cho asked.

"No." Lisbon said firmly. "Upholding the law, fighting for justice, and protecting our citizens."

"So basically, you're going to show off your shiny handcuffs and talk about the dangers of guns." Jane surmised as the team began to climb the wooden staircase to the front door of the pre-school.

Lisbon looked back at Jane. "Yeah, basically."

The consultant was the last to the top of the stairs. All but Lisbon were waiting just inside the door.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked, genially concerned as Jane tried to catch his breath.

He managed to nod. "In that hospital bed too long."

"How is that different than laying on your couch everyday?" Lisbon shook her head and held the door open.

Mrs. Albright greeted the team as they entered the main room of the preschool. Children were dispersed in all directions. There were a few girls playing dress-up in a far corner, a boy playing with sand at a table nearer to the front, and a small group of children fitting together large foam puzzle pieces on the floor.

Jane spotted Emma in the corner adjacent to the dress-up area, playing blocks with a little boy.

"Boys and girls, can we please all go sit over on the reading carpet."

At the teacher's request, all the students quickly headed over to the colorful carpet centered near the rear of the room. The only exception was Emma, who at the commotion, looked up at the intruders and broke out in a semi-toothless grin. She sprinted over to where the group was standing, barreling into Jane's knees.

"Trick!" She squealed in delight.

"Hey kiddo." Jane grinned, patting the girl on her head.

"Emma would you please show our guests to the reading carpet?" Mrs. Albright asked.

Emma took Jane's hand and began walking towards the back of the room. She took two steps and then paused, looked back at Lisbon and reached out her free hand for the agent to grab.

"Come on Tree."

Lisbon took the offered hand as Emma led them over to where the rest of the class was anxiously anticipating the strangers. The rest of the team trailed behind in silence.

Mrs. Albright stood in front of the cluster of children, her hands clasped together. "Ok, boys and girls can we give a warm welcome to our guests this morning?"

"Good morning." The class echoed in unison.

"Miss, Lisbon I'll let you do the introductions."

Lisbon smiled nervously, half waving hello to the children. She had no fear when it came to taking down a criminal three times her size but give her a room full of children, and she chokes.

Jane noticed and placed a light hand on her shoulder. "My friend Teresa has a bit of stage fright so I'll help her out."

She shot him a cold glare.

"My name is Patrick and these are agents Rigsby, Van Pelt, and Cho. Together, we hunt bad guys."

A girl with short black hair and thick-rimmed glasses raised her hand.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"Jane."

The consultant smiled. _The girl with the appetite for rocks. _"That's my name too. Well, my last name but most people call me Jane."

"Why does everyone have a police badge except for you?" The girl asked.

"Ah, very observant my dear. You see, I'm not part of the police like my friends here."

"Then what do you do?" a different child, a boy this time, asked.

"I tell them who the bad guy is." Jane said proudly. "We work as a team. Van Pelt finds all kinds of information on the guy or girl with the computer like their address and things they've bought. Cho can make the bad guy admit what he did wrong just by looking at him and Lisbon typically does the arresting with these. " Jane said, pulling out Lisbon's handcuffs.

Rigsby made some kind of noise that sounded somewhere between a cough and muttered statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rigsby." Jane said. "Rigsby here is an arson specialist which means he knows a lot about fires. He also makes sure we never forget mealtime when we're out on a case."

The class laughed at that. Rigsby rolled his eyes.

"Can I hold those?" A boy sitting in the rear asked, pointing to the handcuffs.

Jane glanced at Lisbon who shook her head. "How about we show you how they work instead?"

Lisbon smiled at this. "Rigsby would you like to do the honors?"

It took the man a second before he understood his boss. Eventually, his smile matched hers. "Certainly."

Lisbon held out her hand and Jane dropped the cuffs into her palm, for once oblivious to the exchange between the two agents. She then, in turn handed the metal objects off to Rigsby who came up behind Jane and grabbed his wrists before capturing them securely in the cuffs.

The kids cheered as the consultant was subdued.

Lisbon dug her hand into her back pocket and froze. Before she even had a chance to think, the students erupted even louder in cheers and laughter. Lisbon looked up to find Jane holding the handcuffs up proudly in one hand, her cuff keys in the other. He bowed and Lisbon smirked. _Once a showman, always a showman._

Mrs. Albright made her way over to them. She was clapping, clearly as amused as her students. "Thank you very much agents. We're just about to have snacks. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like."

Lisbon nodded in appreciation.

"Boys and girls, please walk to your cubbies and retrieve your lunch boxes."

Mostly obeying their teacher, the students walked, if a bit briskly to their cubbies for their snacks. Some students brought their snacks to the tables while others returned to the carpet to eat.

Lisbon watched as Rigsby and Van Pelt sat down at a table with a group of children. She shook her head as one of the students handed a twinki to Rigsby. Cho had walked in their general direction as well but remained standing, arms crossed. Jane stayed on the carpet with Emma. She was proudly showing the small group of fellow students the coin trick Jane had taught her. The consultant looked on proudly until Emma finished and then showed the children a few tricks of his own.

"This is the first time I've seen that girl smile since her parents…" Mrs. Albright said, coming up to where Lisbon was observing from a distance.

"Emma's not the only one benefiting from all this." Lisbon said quietly.

"What's that?"

Lisbon looked up. "I said, yeah, she does seem to be benefiting from all this."

"Speaking of which." The teacher began. "We're taking a fieldtrip to the zoo next month. You're all more than welcome to come."

Lisbon nodded. "I can't make any promises, but depending on our schedule that week and our caseload, we'll see what we can do."

The agent's phone rang. It was Wainwright and he needed them back at the office, some kind of meeting. The rest of her team had heard the phone go off and knew it was time to go. Jane was the last to join the group, Emma still plastered to his side.

"Trick, you guys really have to go?"

The blonde nodded. "I'll tell you what. Ask your grandmother to give us a call at the office sometime and maybe we can go out for ice cream."

Emma's face lit up at the sound of ice cream. She moved over to Lisbon and gave her a hug at the knees as well.

"You be a good girl now ok?" Lisbon said.

Emma nodded, moving on to Van Pelt and Rigsby. She paused after hugging them and stared up at Cho. At first the agent didn't move but then he squatted down in front of the little girl and looked her in the eye. In a fluid motion, Emma kissed Cho on the cheek, giggled, and then ran away to play with her classmates. The man's lips turned upwards in the slightest of grins.

The agents waved goodbye and headed out the door. Lisbon was halfway down the long stairway, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby already at the SUV when she turned around to Jane who was understandably taking his time.

"I'll let you explain to Wainwright why a half hour trip took us…" Lisbon froze, only then noticing the consultant's complexion. He was standing near the top of the staircase, suddenly white as a sheet, gripping on to the railing for dear life.

"Jane?" Lisbon sprinted up the stairs before the obviously weakened man tumbled down the long flight.

"Don't feel so great." Jane said as Lisbon grasped him around the waist and slowly lowered him to the step. By this time, the rest of the team had noticed and were making their way across the parking lot.

"What is it Jane? Your abdomen?"

Before he could answer, a wave of nausea hit him and he retched over the side of the stairs, away from Lisbon.

Cho was first back up the stairs, squatting in front of the fallen duo. He squinted his eyes and then reached for Jane's Jacket, pulling it open to expose the matching vest underneath.

Lisbon gasped. "Jane, you're bleeding." She flashed back to Rigsby cuffing him not so gently in front of the children. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ With Jane wearing so many layers, it had taken a while for the blood to seep through.

"He probably ripped his stitches." Lisbon assessed. "We need to get him back to the hospital."

Cho nodded as he maneuvered himself to Jane's other side. Between the two of them, they managed to get him down the stairs.

"Rigsby, get the first aid kit out of the back. Van Pelt, call the ER and tell them we're coming." Lisbon instructed as the reached the SUV and slowly got Jane in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Lisbon was back behind the wheel. Jane was again asleep against the passenger window, this time thanks to the drugs they forced him to take in the ER. A doctor had re-stitched the consultant's abdomen, and gave him strict instructions to rest for a minimum of two weeks. Wainwright was none too happy that his biggest asset would be out of commission for longer than anyone had hoped.<p>

The rest of the team was silent, clearly drained by the day's events. Lisbon hoped Rigsby didn't feel too bad about the whole thing. It was her fault as much as his. Neither of them had thought of Jane's injury in that moment. She sighed. At least Jane was going to be alright. Lisbon was sure he wasn't very happy about being forced to take those pain meds but it was clear they were helping. Besides, one phone call to Emma's grandparents would make all the difference. They sold ice cream at the CBI after all. Lisbon looked over at Jane, Trick, and couldn't help but smile. The doctors didn't have all the answers. There were some things that healed much better and faster than pain medication.

* * *

><p><em>I'm an angst junkie, I admit it. Had to throw a little in there for good measure. So, there's a possible couple of chapters already hinted in this one. Ice cream? The zoo? And what is going to happen when the school year is over and Emma's grandparents decide it's time to take her home with them? MORE ANGST! **evil laugh** Like I said, I can't say when I'll have time to write, but write I will. Reviews may or may not help with the motivation xD <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Work on this fic has been steady, but I find myself writing later chapters rather than current ones. I have to force myself to keep with the correct order xD._

_Here's a nice light chapter for y'all._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Lisbon's office door flew open with such force that the agent thought it would surely fly off its hinges. The blinds swayed as the door swung closed. A blur of brown curls confirmed that Lisbon might as well put aside the paperwork for the time being.

"Tree!" Emma shreaked excitedly, coming around the desk. "Be let me push the button on the elevator. He tought I wouldn't be able to reach but I streatched just like this." She demonstrated her impecable stretching ability.

Lisbon smiled. "Did Rigsby remember to tell your grandparents that we'll take you home later?"

Emma nodded. "He said you'd have me back before dinner. What are you working on Tree?"

"Just some boring paperwork." Lisbon said as she picked Emma up and sat her in her lap.

"You need some color." Emma decided, glancing at the papers shrewn across Lisbon's desk. "Grammy bought me these markers so I could draw in all different colors. You could borrow them sometime if you want Tree."

"I don't think my boss would appreciate my paperwork decorated with marker but thank you anyaways Emma."

Lisbon shuffled the papers and Emma looked on, glancing at the objects on the desk. She froze, recognizing a familiar figure.

"Tree, why is Lucky on your desk?" She asked, picking up the stuffed dog she had given to Jane in the hospital.

"Jane leaves him in here when he's not around to keep me company." Lisbon explained. "I guess he thinks I need a guard dog, or a companion anyway."

"Oh." Emma said, thinking. "Lucky is good at that." There was a moment of silence before, "Where is Trick?"

Lisbon lifted Emma back to the ground. "I'm not exactly sure. If he's not on his couch, then I have a guess. Why don't we go see."

Emma followed Lisbon up the stairs and into Jane's attic 'cave' where he was slumbering on his 'bed'.

"Trrriiiicccckkk…" The girl wined. "You sleep too much."

Jane blinked awake, sat up, and took in his two new guests.

"Hey kiddo."

Emma was too busy taking in her surroundings. "Trick do you live up here?"

"Sometimes." Jane admitted.

"It's dark and stinky like my old basement."

Lisbon's hand shot to her mouth, trying to stifle her snicker.

"It's also quiet." Jane explained. "The quiet helps me think sometimes and at night, I can see all the lights in the city from that window over there." He pointed to the large wall of glass squares on the other side of the room.

Emma jumped onto Jane's makeshift bed, next to the consultant, her legs swinging excitedly over the edge. "So, where are we going to get ice cream?"

"Well." Jane thought aloud. "They sell ice cream sundaes at the café but I was thinking I might take you to my favorite spot across from the park."

"I'm not sure if taking her outsied of the building is such a good idea." Lisbon butted in.

"Calm down will you woman. It's less than three blocks away. You're just jealous that you can't have ice cream. Besides, the walk will do me good, get my strength back up now that I'm cleared to start working again."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You're not coming Tree?" Emma asked, a bit saddened by this news,

"Not today sweetie. I have a meeting in a half an hour that I can't miss."

"Oh." Emma looked down, dissapointed.

"I'm hoping the meeting won't take too long so maybe I can meet you two over at the park later."

The girls eyes brightened at this. "Does it have a slide?"

"Yeap." Jane supplied. "And swings." He stood and brushed off his slightly rumpled jacket to the point where he didn't look completely unkempt.

He turned to Emma, still perched on the bed. "Ready to go kiddo?"

She smiled, sprinking to her feet eagerly.

"Sure you don't want to play hookie with us Lisbon? I could call Wainright and tell him you have better things do do."

Lisbon grinned but shook her head. "No Jane, once was enough and I don't think he appreciated it very much that time either."

Jane shrugged and led the way out of his dreary abode.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you get vanilla?" Emma asked, licking away at her cookie dough ice cream in a sugar cone. "Vanilla is boring."<p>

Jane shrugged. "You can't go wrong with the orrigional."

"Well, you could of at least got some chocolate sprinkles or something." The girl persisted.

Sprinkles weren't an option for Jane. Not anymore. "My daughter always ordered colored sprinkles, on chocolate and vanilla twised soft serve." He always ordered vanilla, Angela chocolate, and Charlotte the twist. It was symbolic in a way.

"My dad always made me order soft serve in a dish because it melted so fast."

Jane grinned whimsically at the memories the conversation stirred. His daughter, face covered in chocolate icecream with colored sprinkles decorating the tip of her nose. For some reason, he was finding it easier to recall the good memories with Emma sitting across the table in front of him.

"Your father was a wise man." Jane answered finally.

"What's Tree's favorite kind of ice cream?"

It was a reasonable question. Jane had never thought about it. Sure they shared the occasional sundae back at the office but he wasn't sure what kind she would prefer if she had the choice.

"I'm not sure. You should ask her. My guess would be strawberry or coffee."

Emma seemed to ponder this. "Those are pretty boring too but not as boring as vanilla."

* * *

><p>Lisbon took a left down the street that led to the park. Her meeting had gone over but only by fifteen minutes. The weather was perfect, she decided. It was rare she got to spend time outside during the workday unless they were on a case. Lisbon could hear the spray from the fountain at the center of the small pond before she stepped on the gravel road that led to the park's interior. To her left, was a small group of children near the pond, feeding the ducks that gathered for the free meal. On the right, a squirrel hopped along like a rock being skipped on the water. It stopped when she neared it, staring at her quizzically. Lisbon kept moving, finally eyeing her destination.<p>

The small play gym was uncharastically abandoned for the early afternoon. The same, however, couldn't be said about the swings.

"Higher Trick, higher!." Emma squealed in delight as Jane gave her a gentle shove. They hadn't noticed Lisbon heading towards them down the path.

The sight looked so natural that Lisbon froze simply to watch. Both Emma and Jane had genuine smiles on their faces. Lisbon couldn't resist, pulling out her phone and snapping a photo of the pair.

Jane finally noticed her as she slid the phone back in her picket and took a step smile grew even wider, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Hey Lisbon."

"Tree!" In one swift motion, Emma dismounted off the still moving swing and ran over to where Lisbon was standing.

"Hey sweetie." Lisbon knealt to give the girl a hug. "I think you scared Jane."

He hadn't moved from his spot behind the swing, now unoccupied.

"I'm real good at the swings." Emma insisted.

"That you are." Lisbon agreed. "Maybe we should just warn him before you go flying off them next time."

Emma turned to Jane who had recovered from his momentary shock. "I'm sorry Trick."

"It's ok Em." Jane said, finally walking over to them. He ruffled the girls hair with his hands. "You should try out for track and field when you get to high school."

"What?" The girl was confused.

"Never mind. Why don't you show Lisbon how good you are on the slide." Jane suggested.

Emma grabbed the woman's hand and led her over to the jungle gym stairs. "Come up Tree. It's fun."

"I don't know Emma. This is for little kids."

Emma was already at the top of the stairs. Brown curls peeked back over the top. "Trick went down with me once."

_Of course he did._ Reluctantly, Lisbon followed.

Jane was waiting at the bottom of the metal slide.

"Watch me!" Emma said, as Lisbon finally made it to the wooden platform at the top of the stairs. With hands in the air, Emma dissappeared down the metal incline into Jane's waiting arms. He stood with Emma still in his grasp so they could both watch.

"Come on Tree! It's fun."

"Need me to catch you?" Jane teased.

With that, Lisbon pushed off and slid down the slide.

"Bravo Lisbon." Jane clapped as she landed safely at the bottom.

She bowed dramatically and Emma giggled.

"Whadda ya say Emma?" Lisbon said. "I told your grandparents we'd have you home before dinner."

"Already? But you just got here." The girl seemed genially disappointed.

"I know. I'm sorry sweetie but we wouldn't want your grandmother and grandfather worried now would we?"

Emma shook her head.

"Besides, it's only a little over a week until we have the day off for your field trip."

"Oh yeah!" She brightened instantly. "I want to see the lions and tigers..."

"And bears?" Jane joked.

"No, silly. The elephants, like Daisy."

"Ah."

Lisbon looked at her watch. "I need to grab my keys before we take Emma home. I left them in my jacket at the office."

"Can we take Trick's car? It's blue. I like blue."

Jane beamed.

Lisbon pouted. "You're a bad influence."

"What? The girl's got taste."

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane crouched close to the ground. Emma took the hint and wrapped her arms around the consultant's neck. He stood, little legs securely within his grasp.

"Giddy up Trick!"

"Finally, someone who can control you."

"Be nice Lisbon and I may stop and buy you strawberries on our way home."

Jane lead the way out of the park, Emma riding piggy back. Lisbon paused momentarily before following.

"Alright, but I think I want an apple."

"As you wish my dear."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N I apologize for the long delay between chapters but this one was special so I really wanted to take my time on it. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Let's sit in the way back!" Jane exclaimed excitedly as he and Lisbon walked onto the school bus wit Emma and friend Jasmine in tow.

"I think the chaperones are supposed to sit in front aren't they?" Lisbon asked.

"Nonsense, someone needs to keep an eye on the whipper snappers in the back."

"And you're that person?"

Jane shrugged. "Why not?"

Lisbon would have argued further but then she realized her consultant probably didn't have as much childhood school bus experience as she had. For all she knew, this could very well be the first time Jane had ever ridden in the bright yellow contraption. Instead, she followed him to the rear of the bus.

Jane paused when they reached the seat furthest in the back, letting her slide in and take the space nearest the window. Emma and Jasmine sat in front of them.

"Pay up."

The consultant's eyebrows shot up as he spun in the seat to face what Jane could only describe as a little punk sitting in the other rear seat. _Are there punks in preschool?_ If there were, this boy fit the textbook description: large, long t-shirt, baggy pants and light brown hair spiked with some kind of hair product. _Did the kid dress himself in the morning?_

"Excuse me?" Jane asked, half-amused.

"Pay up. If you want to sit in that seat, there's a toll."

"A toll? And here I thought tolls were only on the highway." Jane crossed his arms, glaring at this kid demanding payment for a seat on the bus.

"What sort of payment do you require?" It wasn't as if he intended to give the kid anything but curiosity got the better of him.

The kid shrugged. "Money, a snack from your lunch bag there. I'm not very picky."

Jane's eyes narrowed, their focus momentarily shifting to the preschooler's canvas bag sitting on the floor at his feet.

"I'll make you a deal." The consultant said. "You let me and my friend Teresa sit here, and I won't tell the rest of the students here what you carry around in that bag of yours."

The boy's eyes widened in shock. He looked down at the bag and then back up at Jane. Their gazes met and held steady before Jane turned his attention back to Lisbon, sure the kid would put up no further arguments.

"What's in the bag?" Lisbon whispered as the bus finally made its departure from the preschool.

Jane shrugged. "Not entirely sure. Some kind of comfort object I'm assuming; probably a blankie or a stuffed animal."

* * *

><p>The ride to the Sacramento Zoo took nearly a half an hour but after seven rounds of 'The Wheels on the Bus' and who knew how many rounds of 'The Song That Never Ends', Jane had officially had his fill of school bus experience. Lisbon had a headache as well.<p>

To Jane's surprise and Emma's disappointment, the Sacramento Zoo did not house any elephants. Sure, there was a menagerie of wildlife from all parts of the world but the African/Asian giants weren't among them.

The group started at the plains exhibit where zebras, antelope, and something called a bongo roamed free on the faux grassland.

"Did you know that no two zebras have the same stripe pattern?" Jane asked Emma who was perched atop his shoulders at one of the overlook sites. "Every single zebra has a different pattern than every other."

"Kind of like human fingerprints." Lisbon added. She was holding Jasmine up on the wooden railing so she could see the animals too. She pondered the similarities momentarily. "What about twins?"

Jane looked glanced over at her.

"Identical twins have the same fingerprints."

"So maybe twin zebras have the same stripes." Emma chimed, following the conversation.

Jane raised a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "That's interesting. I'm sure there's a zookeeper around here we could ask." He looked around, but saw no one wearing obvious 'zoo-worker attire'.

Instead, Jane moved onto another zebra fact. "Did you know, zebras are officially known to be black with white stripes and not white with black stripes?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes. The man seriously watched too much animal planet. She lifted Jasmine off the wooden railing and urged the group onward.

The next stop was to the primate houses. First, the lemurs which were from Madagascar. Jane pointed out a dark one with grey beard-like fur on its face. He said it looked like Minelli. Lisbon laughed. The other primate house included a chimpanzee named Charlie who tried to reach into the consultant's suit jacket. If only the chimp knew the man was a professional pickpocket.

Emma's favorite part was the giraffes. She squealed at their long tongues as she held out a pile of leaves for the giant. There was even a young giraffe who surprised the girl with a wet kiss on the side of her cheek.

At noon, they met back at the bus for lunch. The students grabbed their prospective bags and sat on the grass to eat. Jane and Lisbon sat with Mrs. Albright under the shade of a large oak tree.

"What's the story with Cody?" Jane asked after noticing the boy swipe an apple from one of the other students' lunch boxes. He was going bring up the indiscretion but then decided against it when he noticed the boy had no lunch bag of his own. Besides, the other student seemed to have an abundance of food and unhealthy snacks. Surely, a single apple wouldn't be missed.

"Got your attention did he? That boy is going to be a handful, already is one. I don't envy his grade school teachers." She sighed. "Forgive me. I'm not exactly being fair. Cody's dad is in the army. They've moved three times in the last two years alone."

"And his mother?" Jane inquired.

"As far as I know, she's not in the picture though I rarely get the chance to talk to the father to ask. That boy is lucky if his dad remembers to have someone pick him up from school on a daily basis. I had to drop by their apartment for a permission slip signature for this trip. It's not something that we're really supposed to do but I couldn't see him being the only one left out."

Jane nodded as Emma walked up to Lisbon.

"Tree, when do we get to go to the gift shop?"

"When everyone is done eating sweetie. Have you finished all your lunch?"

Emma nodded. "I traded my celery sticks for Ashley's carrots because I like celery better with peanut butter." She explained.

The students were used to the idea that they weren't allowed to bring peanut butter for lunch even on field trips because of allergies.

"I'm sure that's alright as long as Ashley wanted to."

"Oh, she loves celery, even without peanut butter."

Mrs. Albright stood to address the students. "Boys and girls, when you are finished eating, return your lunch bags to your seats on the bus and then line up sitting single file on the sidewalk. We'll visit the gift shop once everyone is seated an quiet."

Quickly, the students finished up with their lunches and piled into the bus to return their bags. Then, they obediently sat on the sidewalk. Once the last student was seated, Mrs. Albright led the students back through the gate and over to the gift shop.

It was no surprise to neither Jane nor Lisbon when Emma chose a fluffy giraffe stuffed animal for herself inside of the gift shop.

"Did you check and see how much it is sweetie?" Lisbon asked the girl.

Emma checked the tag and frowned when the she realized the price for the stuffed animal was more than her grandparents had sent her with.

Jane saw the disappointment in the girl's face and squatted in front of her. "How much did your grandparents give you?"

Emma pulled out the ten dollars from her little pink wallet and showed it to the Jane, hoping that maybe she had read the price incorrectly.

Jane checked the price tag. Twenty dollars.

"Tell you what." He said to the girl. "If I pay for the rest of that giraffe, will you read me a story the next time you come for a visit?"

Emma's eyes stayed on the giraffe. "I'm not very good with books yet. I'm still only five."

Jane placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's alright. You do the best with the words you know and I can help you with the rest. How does that sound?"

The little girls face finally split into a grin and she hugged the consultant. "Thank you Trick."

"You're very welcome kiddo."

Jane took the giraffe from Emma and promised to give it back once he had paid for it. He then headed towards the cash registers, leaving Lisbon with Emma and Jasmine who had taken interest in a group of stuffed zebras.

Five minutes later, Jane was back with three bags. _Wait three?_ He handed the largest bag to Emma who checked inside to make sure the giraffe was indeed there. Then, Jane handed a smaller bag to Lisbon.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Just open it."

Lisbon peeled open the bag to reveal a smallish blue box about the size of her fist. She pulled the box out and tilted open the lid. Her eyes sparked when they beheld the object nestled inside of the box: A glass elephant. She gasped slightly, fingering the delicate object.

"Since you took such a liking to Daisy, it reminded me of you." Jane shrugged as if the gesture was no big deal.

"Thank you Jane. It's beautiful."

He nodded, looking around.

Lisbon noted that he seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Ready to go kids?" He asked Emma and Jasmine.

They nodded.

"Just got to pay for this." Jasmine said, holding up the zebra she had finally decided on.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, all the children were wiped when they finally made it back to the bus for the trip home. Lisbon leaned her head against the cool window.<p>

"And I thought chasing criminals was exhausting."

Jane chuckled at her. "That bad hmm?"

"I don't think I could ever be a parent." The comment slipped out before Lisbon realized what she had said.

Jane's small grin vanished.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Lisbon moved to place her hand on his arm.

He held up his own hand to stop her. "No, Lisbon it's quite alright. I'm fine."

"Are you sure because…"

"Hush woman." Jane cut her off before she could continue. "But I disagree with you."

"What?" Lisbon was unsure to what he was referring to.

"I think you'd make a great mother." He clarified.

"Oh." It was all Lisbon could say as the bus began moving out of the lot.

The crisis unfolded halfway through the bus ride home. Jane noticed Emma get up out of her seat and look around, desperately looking for something.

"What is it Em?" He asked.

"I can't find Leafy." She explained, her eyes welling in sadness and frustration.

"Leafy?"

"My giraffe. It was right here and now he's gone."

Jane looked under Emma's seat and then his own. He searched through her bags but sure enough, the giraffe was nowhere to be seen.

By the time the bus reached the school, the giraffe still hadn't been located. Jane had notified Mrs. Albright but suggested he try something before the students got off the bus. She gathered the students' attention and Jane stood in the front.

He was about to try his hand-raising trick on the students but then thought better of it. They were preschoolers after all. No, this required a more sensitive approach.

"Thank you all for listening. I'll be brief. Your classmate Emma is missing the toy giraffe she bought today at the zoo. Now, I know one of you has it. In fact, I actually know which one of you took Emma's giraffe but your teacher has kindly agreed to give you an opportunity to return the stuffed animal. To the person who stole the giraffe, we don't want to be forced to take action and tell your parents. More importantly, we just want Emma to have the toy back. All you have to do is leave the bag on the seat as you exit the bus. No one will know who took the toy. I'll come back on after and check the seats. If the bag is there, that will be the end of it. Do you understand?"

Jane watched as the students nodded.

"Alright, your teacher and I will wait outside. Lisbon, you too. The first row may leave first and so on until the bus is empty."

The students waited until Lisbon was down the isle with her things. Then the three adults exited the bus.

One by one the children filed through the bus doors until all fourteen of them were standing on the curb. Jane hopped back up the stairs and down the row of seats until he spotted the familiar bag sitting where Emma and Jasmine had sat. He retrieved the parcel and exited the bus, handing the bag to an anxious then ecstatic Emma.

"Hold on to that now Em." Jane said.

She ripped the giraffe out of the bag and clutched it to her chest. The animal wasn't going anywhere.

Jane, Lisbon and Emma stayed with Mrs. Albright as the parents came to retrieve their children. Twenty minutes later, there was only a single student remaining. He was sitting hunched over on the curb, hands folded in his lap.

"Lisbon, why don't you take Emma to the car and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as we're done here."

She took the hint and led Emma over to the SUV sitting in the otherwise empty parking lot.

Jane, on the other hand made his way over to Cody, sitting alone on the curb. He plopped down next to the boy. Neither uttered a word, sitting in absolute silence until Jane reached into his jacket pocket. He retrieved the remaining bag from the gift shop and plopped it in the boys lap.

Cody finally moved, looking over at Jane unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Open it." He said. "I want you to have it."

The punk of a preschooler grabbed the corner of the bag, letting its contents fall into his lap. A small beanie Bengal tiger stared back up at him with blue eyes. Cody stared at the tiger for a moment and then picked it up. He unceremoniously shoved the animal back in Jane's lap.

"You don't want it?"

Cody shook his head.

"Do you not like it?"

The boy paused a beat, and then shook his head again.

"Then why won't you take it?"

Jane watched Cody take a large inhale of breath and then let it out slowly. "I took Emma's giraffe."

Jane let the admission settle before responding. "I know." He said. "But you returned it."

The boys eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted it so bad. I didn't want to hurt Emma but I never get anything like that." He gestured towards the tiger.

"That's why I want you to keep it." Jane said a matter-of-factly.

Cody looked up, tears still streaked the boys face. "Really?"

"Really." Jane gently placed the white tiger back on the boy's knee. Cody took the animal, inspecting it carefully.

There was a honk. Both Jane an Cody looked up to see a brown pickup truck pull into the lot. Cody stood.

"That's my dad." He said.

He stared to jog towards the truck but paused and turned.

He stared back at the consultant. "Thank you."

Jane nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched Cody jump in the truck and then crossed the lot to the SUV. He climbed in the passenger side.

"Why do you have the window open silly woman? It's stifling out there." He asked Lisbon as she rolled up the window and clasped her seatbelt.

"The AC was too cold." She offered quickly.

Jane knew it was an excuse from the start and that she had been in fact spying on him but she let the comment slip. He looked in the back seat to find Emma asleep, the giraffe still securely in her grasp.

The ride was quiet. They dropped Emma off at her house and were almost back at the office when Jane finally asked the obvious question.

"Is something bothering you Lisbon?"

She shook her head.

"You're a terrible liar my dear."

Lisbon swallowed. "It's just, what you did back there, with Cody."

"So you were spying on me." Jane said triumphantly.

"Maybe." Lisbon was passed denying it. "Why did you buy the tiger?"

Jane shrugged. "I was going to give it to Van Pelt but I figured she'd rather Cody have it."

Lisbon nodded and they fell back in a less awkward silence.

"Jane?" Lisbon said in almost a whisper at a stoplight.

"Hmm?" He turned to her, surprised to find her face filled with open emotion.

Lisbon blinked twice and then found Jane's hand on his lap. She hoped he wouldn't take her next comment the wrong way.

"Charlotte was lucky to have you for her father."

* * *

><p><em>FYI, according to google identical twin zebras do not have identical stripes. I checked. ;o) Until next time.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I know I haven't updated this in FOREVER. I apologize. I think/hope the wait will be worth it ;o)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"You do know that we have to fit into the car too." Van Pelt said with her arms crossed.

"What? Jane told me to get balloons. I got balloons." Rigsby replied defensively.

"Did he tell you buy every balloon from the party store?" She asked, opening the rear door so that they could attempt to shove the helium-filled latex and foil objects into the vehicle.

"No I did not Grace." Jane appeared, smiling with a large wooden box in hand. "Though I believe Emma will love your selection Rigsby so thank you."

Rigsby thumbed his nose at Van Pelt. "You're welcome."

"Once you children are through arguing, could we please get this show on the road?" Lisbon asked as she crawled into the driver's seat.

They had met at the office on that particular Saturday in order to carpool to Emma's birthday party. Jane had asked Rigsby if he would pick up the balloons since he wouldn't be able to fit many into his little car. Emma was turning six today and at this age, birthdays were very important Jane had insisted. No one had argued.

"What did you buy Emma?" Lisbon asked curiously as Jane slid into the passenger seat with his box/crate. "Oranges?" That's what the crate looked like, as if Jane had imported fresh oranges from Florida or something (not that California didn't grow their own).

Jane chuckled. "No my dear, it's a surprise but I assure you, it's not a crate of oranges."

"Fine." Lisbon grumbled as the rear doors closed and she put the SUV into reverse. "Then I won't tell you what I bought."

"You spoiled her with some kind of jewelry."

Lisbon just stared at the road neither confirming nor denying Jane's guesses. He simply beamed.

"Uh, what time is our special guest arriving?" Rigsby asked, leaning up front between the two seats.

Lisbon looked over at Jane for the answer.

"Supposed to be there around noon." He said. "I figure we could do pizza and a couple of games before then."

Lisbon nodded.

They pulled up the long driveway of the house Emma's grandparents were renting. Children were running amuck in the backyard, assumedly students from the preschool class.

They piled out of the vehicle. Lisbon was last, deciding now was a good a time as any to make the pizza delivery order. Rigsby managed to retrieve all the balloons from the trunk without any of them escaping. Cho grabbed the piñata from the middle seat, a pony filled to the brim with goodies off all kinds. Van Pelt had cake duty. Mrs. Brooks met Van Pelt at the door and held it open for her.

"You can put that on the kitchen table dear, straight on through, you can't miss it."

"Maybe I should take these around back?" Rigsby asked from behind the flock of balloons.

"Nonsense honey. They'll fit through here just fine." Mrs. Brooks insisted, moving to the side to let him through.

"Gifts?" Jane asked with Cho and Lisbon following closely behind.

"Those can go on the coffee table." She pointed to the table just inside of the door. Cho put the piñata on the table as well.

"The children are all out back chasing Grandpa George around the yard. Thank goodness y'all are here. We're getting too old for this."

"Whippersnapper entertainer extraordinaire at your service." Jane bowed theatrically.

"Ten minutes from now you won't be able to tell who's the child and who's the adult." Cho said, from the living room.

"That's not true man." Rigsby countered. "Jane's taller."

Even Lisbon cracked a smile at that one. Rigsby gave Cho a high five as they went to find Van Pelt in the kitchen. She had moved the cake to the counter and was setting colorful birthday paper plates onto the table.

"You don't have to do that dear." Mrs. Brooks insisted.

"It's no problem Ma'am." Van Pelt assured. "I want to help."

"Please dear, call me Abigail. All this Ma'am nonsense is making me feel ancient. Now, why don't you buys go outside and relieve George while the ladies and I finish setting up the table."

When Lisbon and Van Pelt ventured outside ten minutes later, Jane was standing on one end of the backyard with the cluster of children and two male agents on the other.

"Simon says bend at the knees and touch your toes."

The children quickly obliged.

"Now, reach as high as you can. Try and touch the sky."

Jasmine moved, and quickly realized her mistake.

"Sorry Jasmine. You're out but you can come over here and help we watch for movers."

Emma's friend sprinted over to the consultant and turned. She watched her fellow classmates like a hawk.

"Simon says take three frog jumps in my direction."

At the sight of Cho and Rigsby hopping along the lawn with the rest of the children, Van Pelt and Lisbon collapsed in the lawn furniture in hysterics.

"You missed 'Mother May I'" George, Emma's grandfather said.

That only made the two women crack up even more.

"Why didn't we bring a camera?" Lisbon asked once she managed to get her breathing under control.

"Tell me about it." Van Pelt greed. "We would have had enough to blackmail them for the rest of time." She joked.

The game came to an end at the sound of a car horn. The pizza had arrived. Being closest to the side of the house, Lisbon stood and walked around to the driveway to meet the delivery boy. She paid the teen and then juggled the stack of five large pizzas back around the house and deposited them on the lawn table.

"Ok, we have cheese, pepperoni, and a pepper and onion pizza."

The children sprinted over to the table. The adult 'boys' were a tad slower.

"Emma, sweetie, what would you like? You may choose first since it's your birthday." Van Pelt said, handing the girl a paper plate.

"Cheese please."

Lisbon plopped a large greasy slice of cheese pizza onto the girl's plate. Jane came up from behind with a stack of napkins. He handed one to Emma.

"Good thinking." Lisbon said. "Rigsby, can you and Cho handle drinks?"

"Sure, where are the cups?"

"They should be in that bag there." Van Pelt pointed to the plastic bag on the bench.

Pizza and drinks were passed out with almost military precision. Within fifteen minutes, every child was munching happily at pizza. The yard was unusually silent.

Jane spotted the large truck first, slowly making its way up the rural street. He smiled. Lisbon noticed and followed his gaze.

"Pete?" She asked.

"Yup, right on time."

"You did tell Mr. and Mrs. Brooks about this didn't you Jane?"

"Of course dear. I'm going to go help him set up. Give us ten minutes and then bring Emma around front ok?"

Lisbon nodded as Jane disappeared around the side of the house. She let the children eat in relative quiet for another five minutes and then grabbed a trash bag. She was at the second cluster of children when she felt a tug on her pant leg.

"I can get that for you, Ms. Lisbon."

The agent turned to find Cody, the little boy in Emma's class. Lisbon smiled.

"Thank you Cody. I really appreciate it."

The blonde boy smiled, grabbing the trash bag with one hand and hiking up his baggy jeans with the other.

Lisbon shook her head in amusement and then turned to find Emma. The girl was sitting with Jasmine.

"Emma sweetie, Jane and his friend have a surprise for you but you have to come with me to see it."

The girl looked at her friend in confusion and then back up at Lisbon.

"You can come back and play with your friends soon but I think you'll want to see this."

Emma nodded and grabbed Lisbon's hand. Together, they walked to the side of the yard and around front. The first thing Emma saw was the large trailer, then Jane.

He was standing on the trailer with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up. He was holding on to a rope when he spotted them coming.

From inside the trailer, came a muffled shout. "Ok Patrick, back her out."

Jane took a slow step backwards on the ramp. "Emma, I would like you to meet Daisy." He said, as he continued walking backwards. The elephant emerged moments later at the other end of the rope.

Emma's eyes widened and then her face broke out in the biggest grin Lisbon had ever seen.

"Lisbon, would you grab the bag from the SUV?" Jane asked.

"Stay right here for a moment Emma. I'll be back."

The girl barely nodded, her eyes still wide in amazement.

Lisbon returned a minute later with the bag of apples. "Daisy loves these." She explained as she pulled open the bag. She took one out and then walked closer to Jane. She placed the apple in the elephant's trunk. Daisy scooped the fruit and it disappeared into her mouth.

"Your turn Emma." Jane said.

The little girl peeled an apple from the bag at her feet and then hesitantly moved to where Lisbon was standing.

"Just place it right there at the end of her trunk." Lisbon pointed and Emma followed the instructions closely.

Daisy consumed that apple as well.

Emma giggled in delight. "She's so big."

"Over nine thousand pounds." Pete said emerging from the trailer. "Daisy here is an Asian elephant. Now, if she was an African elephant, she'd be even bigger."

By now, Emma's grandparents had come to see what the commotion was all about. They were standing on the front steps watching Emma interact with the giant animal.

"So," Pete continued. "You going to ride her?"

Emma's eyes widened even further if that was possible. She looked from Jane to Lisbon to her grandparents.

"You don't have to." Jane explained. "But she's a good old girl if you want to go for a ride."

"Can I?" She asked excitedly.

Her grandparents nodded. Jane had talked to them already and they had reluctantly agreed after Jane had explained how docile this particular elephant was.

Jane whispered something into Emma's ear and then nodded.

"Down." The girl commanded clear and forcefully.

Daisy shifted her weight and then kneeled before lying down on all fours.

Emma clapped and then kissed the giant on her trunk.

Lisbon lifted Emma onto Daisy's neck, behind the ears.

"You can hang on to the rope around her neck for balance." Pete instructed. "Tapping her behind her ear on either side will make her turn though Patrick will hold onto the rope the whole time."

Emma hugged Daisy around the neck and then grasped the rope lightly in her small fists.

"Ready?" Jane asked.

Emma nodded.

"Up." Jane commanded.

Daisy stood and Emma hung on.

"You alright up there?" Her grandfather called from the stairs.

"Yes." Emma said. "It's so high up here." She observed.

"You wanna show off a little Em?" Jane asked.

The girl shrugged. "Ok I guess."

"We're going to walk now. Hang on tight."

Emma kept a firm grasp on the rope as the consultant and Daisy moved forward. They moved towards the backyard where the children were seated in a group. They erupted in cheers as Daisy came into view with Emma perched on top. They lapped the yard a few times and then the children watched in amazement as Emma instructed the animal down again. Instantly, Daisy obeyed. Lisbon helped Emma off and the children were allowed to pet the elephant one at a time. Once everyone had a turn, Emma was allowed to feed Daisy a final apple and then Pete led her out of the yard. The children waved as their new friends left.

Jane was sitting at one of the tables when Emma came to sit on his lap. "Thank you Trick. That was the bestest birthday present ever."

Jane smiled. "You're welcome kiddo but that wasn't even your present."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope. Why don't you gather your friends and we can open your gifts."

Emma beamed, kissed Jane on the cheek and then hopped off to gather the troops. When the roudy bunch was all settled back down again with the help of Cho and Rigsby, everyone watched Emma open her gifts as she sat perched again on the consultant's knee.

The first gift was from Jasmine: An interactive board game of some kind. Next came Cody's present. It was a wooden box hand-painted in colorful swirls.

Some of the children snickered. Lisbon noticed and took action.

"Emma, why don't you open mine next. It goes with Cody's gift." She handed over the small wrapped box.

Inside, was a small golden heart-shaped locket. Lisbon showed Emma how to open it, revealing small images of her parents inside.

"So they'll always be close by." Lisbon explained fingering her own necklace absentmindedly. "When you're not wearing it, Cody's beautiful box will be a safe place for you to keep it."

Emma took a final glance at the necklace before placing it delicately Cody's box. This ended any further bickering.

One by one the gifts were opened and piled onto the table along with the corresponding cards. The pile included a leapfrog reader from Cho, a kite from Rigsby and a matching set of gold earrings from Van Pelt.

Jane's gift was last and it was inside of a wooden crate instead of being wrapped. The consultant set Emma on the ground and then brought over the crate. Emma lifted the lid and then dug through the shredded paper packaging. When she pulled out the first pink china teacup Lisbon audibly gasped from where she was sitting next to Mrs. Brooks.

The older woman looked at Lisbon, the question on her face obvious.

"It's a tea set," Lisbon said. Silently, she added '_and I don't think It's new.'_

Jane had disappeared early one afternoon earlier that week and Lisbon had wondered where the man had run off to. Now, she was confident she had a fairly good idea. She watched as Jane pulled out and showed Emma each part of the delicate set, a wistful look now clear in his eyes.

"It's a real shame." Lisbon hadn't realized Mrs. Brooks was talking again.

"Hmm?"

"I said it's a shame." The woman repeated. "Emma's preschool graduation is next month. I'm afraid our vacation ends soon after that. We'll have to take he back to Connecticut with us. I hate ripping her from her friends here but unfortunately we can't stay forever."

Lisbon nodded in understanding but at the same time the weight of the idea settled like a rock in the pit of her stomach. As difficult as the move would be for Emma, it would be equally if not more difficult for Jane. Children adapt easily for the most part. Jane, on the other hand, did not let his guard down for just anyone. Her thought's drifted to what Pete had said to her when she had followed him out of the yard to thank him for coming.

"You know, you're alright Pepper. Though, I'll never try to follow you again."

Lisbon smirked at the memory of cuffing him to his truck.

"Jane's come a long way." The man said, completely serious now.

Lisbon nodded.

"We were all worried about him for a while. He went through a real rough patch."

"Yeah, Jane's mentioned some of it to me but not everything, I'm sure." Lisbon said.

"Take my word for it, whatever you're doing, it's working so keep at it." Pete closed the door of the trailer and then wiped his hands on his already filthy pants.

She nodded again, and offered her hand.

"Thank you Pete, for coming and for bringing Daisy."

"My pleasure Pepper." He winked and hopped into the driver seat of the truck.

Lisbon withdrew from her thoughts and watched Jane interact with Emma. She was sure some of the happiness Pete had seen in his friend was the result of the little girl sitting next to him. At the moment, Jane glowed like the lights of a spinning ferris wheel in the night sky. Lisbon feared that Emma's departure would in fact be the wrench that freeze the delicate gears keeping her friend together and plunge his world back into darkness.

TBC

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Graduation (I'm all sad just thinking about writing the next couple chapters :o )_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Hey all, I finally finished with this chapter. I had such a hard time writing this. At first, I wanted a chapter solely on Emma's preschool graduation and then when I started it, it was dragging so bad I tossed most of it. Anyway, this is what I ended up with. I know exactly how the next few chapters are going to go so I should get those done sooner. Thank you for you patience and again, I apologize for the long wait. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

They stood staring at the large map on the wall. Red lines marking different flight paths crisscrossed the US like a giant tangled web. Emma stood on a stool in between Jane and Lisbon. Her grandparents were waiting in line to retrieve their boarding passes and check their luggage. This was it, the last few moments before Emma took off with what was left of her family to the other side of the country. It took a great effort for Jane to keep himself in check for these last precious moments.

"We're here." He said, pointing to California on the map. "You're going to fly all the way over here." He drew his finger across the map to Connecticut.

Emma's eyes traveled back and forth across the map as if she was judging the actual distance represented by the smaller scale.

"I don't want to fly in an airplane." She concluded suddenly. "Why can't we just drive there?"

Lisbon took this one. "Because it's a long way sweetie. It would take you over a week if you drove in a car."

"A week?"

"Yup. I used to live here." Lisbon pointed to Chicago on the map. "It's pretty far away too. Too far to drive."

Mr. And Mrs. Brooks finally finished with their luggage and strolled over to where the trio was standing.

"Your shoe is untied." Emma's grandfather noticed.

Emma knelt on one knee and expertly re-knotted her shoelaces. The motion reminded Lisbon of the morning they had picked Emma up before her kindergarten graduation only a week ago. Had the time really flown by so fast?

* * *

><p><em><span>One Week Earlier<span>_

"_You told Van Pelt to pick up the flowers?" Lisbon asked as they approached the front door._

"_Yes dear. Don't worry." Jane rang the bell._

_They could hear running through the house before the door flew open excitedly. _

"_Trick! Tree!" Emma was dressed in a bright yellow dress covered in white polka dots. Lisbon noticed the Emma was wearing the locket she had given her for her birthday._

"_Hello Emma." She said and then looked at Jane who was distracted by something. She followed his gaze inside the house to the pile of cardboard boxes in the living room. He recovered quickly._

"_Hey kiddo." He smiled down at her. "You ready for breakfast?"_

"_Mmhmm. I just need my shoes." As she scampered away, Mrs. Brooks came to the door._

"_You sure you don't want to join us?" Jane asked._

"_No, that's quite alright. You all go and have a good time. We'll meet you at the school at eleven."_

_Emma came running back in a blur of yellow._

"_Tie those shoes young lady before you fall down and crack your head open." The girl's grandmother chided lightly._

"_I know." Emma said. "I Just wanted to show Trick and Tree that I can do it all by myself."_

_They all watched as Emma squatted down on the stairs and carefully did up the ties in her sneakers. _

"_That's a very good job." Lisbon praised._

"_She is graduating today after all." Jane said with a smile._

_They said farewell to Mrs. Brooks and piled into Lisbon's car._

* * *

><p>Both breakfast and the graduation had gone off without a hitch. The entire team went and sat with Emma's grandparents at the school. True to her word, Emma walked confidently across the stage for her diploma.<p>

They hadn't seen much of the Emma after that day with the chaos of the trip approaching. It was a shame really but it couldn't be helped. Besides, they would always want more time with Emma, no matter how much they were granted.

"Our flight boards in forty five minutes but we still need to go through the long line at security."

That was their cue. Jane took a deep breath and knelt down in front of Emma. "See those gates over there?" He pointed to the security gates across the room.

Emma nodded.

"You and your grandparents have to go through there before you get on your plane."

"What about you Trick?"

"Lisbon and I have to stay here. Those guys in the uniforms only allow people who are flying past them."

"But I don't want to go. Why can't I just stay here with you and Tree?"

This is too hard, Jane thought. "Your grandparents love you Em and they would be sad if they didn't get to see you. You're going to make all kinds of new friends and start first grade in the fall."

Emma didn't have anymore arguments which Lisbon was silently thankful for as she watched the pair, however the vocal protests were replaced by crocodile tears. Jane wiped the tears with the pads of his thumbs and then pulled Emma in for a hug.

"I'll come visit. Lisbon will too." Jane promised.

Lisbon didn't know if Jane was talking in whispers in order to calm Emma down or simply because that was all he could manage. Probably both reasons, she decided.

"I hope we're doing the right thing." Mrs. Brooks said suddenly from behind Lisbon's left shoulder. "Taking her away from all this. Losing both her parents caused enough trauma in her life and now we're uprooting her from the place she grew up."

"She's still young. Children are resilient." If Lisbon and her brother's childhoods had been any indication, Emma would be ok.

Mrs. Brooks nodded. "I hope you're right."

Jane loosened his tight grip on the girl in his arms and instead, held her shoulders. He whispered something into Emma's ear and then planted a light kiss on her forehead. When Jane finally released her shoulders, Emma turned and sprinted towards Lisbon who caught her, Lifting the girl up onto her hip.

"Tree, Trick said you would come visit as soon as you had some time off."

Lisbon saw the hope sparkling in the girl's eyes and didn't have the heart to disappoint her. "We'll come visit as soon as we can, though I don't know when that will be." The truth was, that kind of time off was rare in the police business. The soonest they would be able to make the trip would likely be the holidays, if that. For some reason criminals tended to up their mischief as the holidays drew closer.

Lisbon smiled when Emma planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Trick said to pass that on to you. He said it would keep us connected." She tried to glare at the consultant, jokingly of course but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Alright, we got to book it if we're going to make our flight on time." Mr. Brooks said.

Lisbon put Emma back down on the floor after giving her another tight squeeze.

Jane moved to shake Mr. Brook's hand and to wish both of Emma's grandparents a safe trip. Mrs. Brooks was having nothing of it and grabbed Jane for an embrace of her own.

"Thank you Patrick." She said. "For everything you've done for Emma."

He nodded shyly, still locked in the woman's arms. "Take good care of her."

"Oh we will." She assured. "You two take good care of each other. I may be old but I'm not stupid you know."

Jane turned a darker shade of red. "Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Brooks finally released Jane and she picked up the handle of her suitcase. Together, the three of them headed toward the security line. When they had taken about five steps, Emma turned around and sprinted back to Lisbon and Jane. The three hugged a final time before her grandfather insisted they needed to go. Emma sprinted back to her grandparents.

Jane and Lisbon watched as they made it through the line. Then, they moved down the hallway to the windows. Forty five minutes later, the plane backed up and taxied down the runway. As it gained speed and finally ascended into the air, Lisbon grabbed Jane's hand and held on tight. Together, they watched Emma's plane disappear into the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N So I spit out two whole chapters last weekend (crazy, I know). I figure I owe you guys a quick update. I love this chapter. It's one that I knew I was going to write pretty much from the beginning. Hope you guys enjoy it also ;o)_

* * *

><p>Lisbon didn't worry all that much about Jane during the first week following Emma's absence. Sure, he was quieter and spent way too much time in the attic but she knew he needed his space and that it would take a little time. It wasn't until the second week that she started to worry and it started with her morning coffee break.<p>

She had arrived at work before anyone else as far as she knew. There wasn't anyone else in the bullpen anyway. She started her computer and then made her way to the kitchen for her second cup of coffee for the day (the first being on her way into the office). It wasn't anything she saw that caused the worry to well up inside of her but rather what she didn't see.

The kitchen was immaculate. Every surface was clean and empty, particularly the refrigerator. The previous day, the appliance had been covered in Emma's colorful creations and no one dared remove them in fear of her consultant who prized the artwork as if they were Rembrandts. Now, the fridge was void of even a single piece of paper. The steel grey looked as cold as Lisbon was beginning to feel.

Curious, she put on the pot for coffee and then another pot of hot water. She made a coffee for herself and then carried a cup of tea up the narrow stars to the attic. As she expected, Jane was there laying on his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling. The attic too no longer held any of Emma's many craft projects. She did however notice a couple suspicious corners of paper sticking out from underneath Jane's pillow.

"Morning Jane. I made coffee and figured you'd might like some tea." Usually it was the other way around. Before Emma had moved to Connecticut, Jane typically had a steaming mug of coffee waiting for Lisbon when she arrived at work in the morning. It was another change of habit that had Lisbon concerned.

Jane sat up, plastered a grin on his face that Lisbon knew by now was totally fake. "Thank you Lisbon." He said, and took the offered tea.

"You do some late spring cleaning or something in here? The kitchen too?" Lisbon asked in a light manner.

Jane shrugged. "Time to refocus. I can't have any distractions if I'm to be at my best."

"Because, children's drawings of elephants, stars, and butterflies are distracting?" Before Lisbon finished, she knew that they could indeed be a distraction to the consultant who's mind often wandered to things of the heart.

Jane didn't answer but sipped his tea instead.

Lisbon sighed, realizing there was no arguing with Jane and he wasn't going to open up if he didn't want to.

"I'm going to get a jump start on some paperwork. If you're quiet, you're welcome to lounge on my couch for the time being."

"Thank you for the concern Lisbon but I think I'll just stay up here. Let me know if we get a case."

Defeated, Lisbon left the cold attic and returned to her office where the empty couch was more a distraction than an occupied one would have been.

Things only escalated from there. On their next case, their suspect had pulled a gun on her and Jane. When she told him to get down, he froze. Lisbon had to literally tackle him to the ground while Cho managed to get the weapon away from the man. Either Jane was being distracted without the help of Emma's artwork or he… No, Lisbon refused to believe was being careless with his own life in his low state.

The final straw occurred later that same day. They were back at the office and Van Pelt was generously washing the dishes that had piled up in the sink. Seeing Jane's empty cup and saucer sitting on the counter, she decided to wash that as well. Said consultant happened to walk in at precisely that moment and flipped. Apparently, washing the cup with the detergent at the sink left his tea tasting 'soapy'. He had grabbed the two dishes from a stunned Van Pelt's grasp and forcefully thrust them into the empty side of the sink demanding she leave his things alone.

Lisbon hadn't witnessed any of it but got the whole story when three members of her team knocked on her office door later that evening.

"We have to do something about Jane." Cho said, to the point as always.

"He's putting himself and others in danger." Rigsby added. "And he made Grace cry."

Van Pelt elbowed Rigsby, clearly not wanting her weakness out in the open for the team and Lisbon to hear.

"I know he's going through a rough time." Van Pelt said. "It's just getting to the point where it's affecting our jobs."

"Grace has a good idea though boss and we wanted to run it by you." Lisbon had to smile at how obviously proud Rigsby was of Van Pelt's supposed plan.

"I'm willing to try anything, anything legal anyway." She complied.

"It may take a little while but I think it will work." Van Pelt laid out her idea for Lisbon and she had to admit, it was good, providing that they were able to pull everything together.

Lisbon approved and they agreed to put their plan into motion the following day as it was fairly late in the evening.

The plan took some work and a few phone calls but by mid afternoon the following day, everything was ready.

"How are we going to get Jane down here?" Rigsby asked as they sat around the desk in the bullpen.

"Easy." Lisbon said as she typed out a text message on her phone.

"What are you telling him?" Cho asked curiously.

"Just that I needed his opinion on a file I was working on."

True to form, Jane strolled into the bullpen minutes later looking half asleep.

"And how can my skills assist you folks this afternoon?" He asked.

"Sit down Jane." Lisbon motioned to the chair next to hers behind the desk.

"I hope you don't want my help with that thing." He said pointing to the laptop on the desk. "I don't think I could even figure out how to turn it on."

"Just trust me Jane."

Jane reluctantly sat and Van Pelt moved to their side of the desk with a tad more hesitation than normal.

"What's this all about?" Jane tried asking the red-head.

"You'll see. Just click on the green button on the screen."

Jane slowly maneuvered the mouse to the designated button and clicked on it. Almost instantly, a ringing tone could be heard through the speakers. After three rings, there was a click and a new window opened up on the computer screen. Emma's face filled the window.

"Trick!" The girl exclaimed excitedly. "Can you see me?"

Jane's face broke out in a genuine grin. "Yes Em, I can see you but how?"

"Nana and Gramps took me to the store. We bought this camera for the computer. Grace and Tree helped us hook it up. Can you really see me? I can see you."

It was then that Jane noticed the small camera object clamped to the top of the laptop screen. He figured that must be how Emma could see and hear him.

"Yes. It's so good to see you. I…we've missed you here."

_Understatement of the century,_ Lisbon thought.

"Hello Emma." Lisbon waved. She had talked to both the girl and her grandparents on the phone earlier.

"Hi Tree! This is so cool!" The little girl still couldn't get over the latest advances in technology and apparently, neither could Jane. He was still beaming like an idiot.

"It is pretty neat." Lisbon agreed. I'm going to let you and Jane catch up for a while but I'm sure I'll talk to you later. Lisbon waved again and Emma waved back. Lisbon then retreated back towards her office with her three teammates trailing not far behind.

"I'd say that was a success." Rigsby said pointing out the obvious.

"Good thinking Van Pelt." Lisbon agreed.

Grace smiled, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to contain her glee in their small victory.

Lisbon got a bit of paperwork done and then went in search for Jane a couple of hours later. The rest of the team was mysteriously absent and Jane was sitting at his own desk which was rarely used until now. He was still staring at the computer.

"Still chatting with Emma?" Lisbon asked quietly as to not disturb them.

Jane looked up. "No, it was bath time and then she had to get ready for bed."

Lisbon was relieved to see the obvious change in Jane's demeanor. Thank heavens for technology.

"When was this taken?" Jane asked, still looking at the screen.

Lisbon walked around to Jane's side of the desk confused until she saw what Jane was looking at. Someone, probably Van Pelt, had changed the background image on the computer. It was the photo of Jane pushing Emma on the swings.

"I took that with my phone when I met you guys in the park that day after my meeting. You both looked like you were having such a good time that I wanted to capture the moment. I must have shown it to Van Pelt at some point.

"I guess I owe her a big apology." Jane said suddenly. "I treated her pretty bad yesterday."

"She knew you were upset. The whole team understands Jane. We just wish you'd let us help you instead of bottling it all inside."

"It's just how I am Lisbon. I don't know if I can change it."

Lisbon sat down next to him in the other chair. "We get that too Jane. Really. You think Van Pelt would have gone through all of this for you if she was still angry?"

Jane sighed. "I guess not."

Lisbon tried a lighter subject. "So, how's Emma doing?"

Jane smiled. "Good as far as I can tell. She's anxious to start school in a couple of months. It will be difficult for her to meet new friends until then. She was telling me she got to pick out paint for her new room in her grandmother's house."

"Let me guess. Pink?"

"Nope."

"Purple?"

"Got it. Though that was an easy one Lisbon."

"I suppose."

Jane looked over at the computer again. "Do you ah, think you could print me a copy of this?" He asked shyly. "I think I need a picture for my desk now that I'll be using it more often." He swiped his hand across the bare wooden surface of the desk.

"No problem. I can have one printed tomorrow and then you can pick out a frame."

"Actually, I think Emma made me a frame a few weeks ago. I didn't have anything to put in it at the time but this would be perfect." He pointed to the screen.

Lisbon smiled. "Speaking of meetings. I have to go brief Wainwright and then I'm heading out. You?"

"I think I'll make myself some tea."

They both knew that wasn't exactly what Lisbon was asking but she let it slide. She thought they had made enough progress for one day and when she returned to the bullpen after the meeting, Lisbon was sure. Jane was fast asleep on his leather couch. One arm tucked neatly under his head and the other securely wrapped around Lucky, the stuffed dog.

Quietly, Lisbon walked over to the sleeping consultant. She carefully removed the man's shoes and placed them next to the couch. Then, she tucked the trow up around his shoulders before clicking off the lamp.

Lisbon realized she would have to thank her red-haired agent again when she got the chance.

* * *

><p><em>AN I realized that when I started writing this, Wainwright was still alive :o( Anywho, I'll try to get more written ASAP. No promises but reviews do help :P_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Christmas came a little early (at least as far as this story is concerned) ;o) I thought this part would be two chapters worth of material but it may end up being three. We'll see. I'll let you enjoy the first part for now. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

When the plane touched down in Hartford, the temperature was thirty degrees colder than it had been in Sacramento at take off. It was winter and this was New England after all. Lisbon was thankful they had thought to bring warmer clothes, though Jane wore the same thing regardless so maybe it was just she who was thankful. Lisbon dug her hand deep in the down pocket of her black puffy winter coat. Her other hand was pulling the suitcase she had just received from luggage claim so it was still exposed to the elements. Large snowflakes fell silently though there was barely a dusting accumulated on the ground. She stopped when she noticed Jane was no longer trailing behind her.

He had stopped a few meters back, dressed in his long pea coat. His arms were outstretched, luggage forgotten as his face pointed toward the sky. He was catching snowflakes on his tongue.

Lisbon was about to say, '_What, you've never seen snow before?' _but refrained realizing that this may very well be Jane's first experience with the flaky precipitation. After all, you don't often hear of carnivals in the snow. She, on the other hand, having grown up in Chicago, dealt with long cold winters though it had been a while.

"Come on Jane. We don't have all day. We need to be at Emma's school in a few hours and I don't know how much snow is supposed to pile up."

They had finally managed to get away from the demands of police work for a while and just in time for Christmas. They had first planned a thanksgiving trip but had to cancel when they were handed a double homicide case with political affiliations to boot. Emma had been so disappointed that they both decided not to tell the girl of the possible Christmas reschedule in case something else had come up. Their arrival at Emma's school to pick her up before the holiday break would be a surprise.

"So, where do we go to rent ourselves a vehicle?" Jane asked, finally caught up again.

"Right over there." Lisbon said, pointing to the car lot at the far side of the airport.

"Please tell me we're getting something other than a dark SUV." The consultant pleaded. "We're not even on a case."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Jane, an SUV would be best in this weather, better traction and four-wheel drive."

"But oh so boring." Jane groaned in reply.

They settled on a red Lexus RS 350, because it wasn't black and Jane said it had at least a little class. Lisbon didn't care as long as it had the 4-wheel drive.

After a quick pit stop for coffee/tea, they headed south towards Emma's school. Lisbon pulled into the parking lot fifteen minutes before classes let out for the day. By this time, there was a good three inches of snow accumulated on the ground and they had the heat in the car turned on high.

When the students stared piling out of the school, Jane suggested they wait outside the vehicle. Emma's grandparents had called the school earlier to inform them he and Lisbon would be waiting in the pick-up line.

Finally a bouncing Emma trotted out of the building. All of the students seemed particularly excited about the holiday break. She spotted Lisbon first, leaning against the hood of the vehicle.

"Tree!" She exclaimed as she picked up speed. Lisbon noticed the girls black and red polka dotted boots as she ran down the stairs and into Lisbon's arms.

"Hello Emma." Lisbon said chuckling.

Then, Emma noticed Jane standing patiently behind Lisbon. "Trick! What are you doing here at my school?"

Lisbon loosened her grasp on Emma and lowered her to the ground so that Jane could have his turn.

"What, you don't want us here. We can go back." Jane said jokingly as he pointed backwards.

"No, no, no." Emma said sternly as she hugged the consultant fiercely. "Don't go. It's just that I talked to you yesterday. How did you get here so fast?"

"We flew here today." Jane explained.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Emma asked.

Lisbon couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I think we'll be around for dinner."

"Maybe a few dinners." Jane matched Lisbon's grin.

"Really?" Emma still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yup. Lisbon and I don't have to fly back until two days after Christmas."

"That's like five whole days!"

"She's getting pretty smart." Jane quipped.

Lisbon nodded in agreement. "So, what do you say? We should probably head to your grandparents before they worry."

Emma looked toward the car and then her eyes widened. "First, you have to meet Mystic." She grabbed Jane's hand with one arm and Lisbon's with her other. They headed away from the school, towards the street. Reaching the sidewalk, the trio looked both ways and then crossed the street onto a gravel driveway. Most of the land across from the school was open field with woods bordering the far rear of the property. It was evident Emma was taking them to a run down white barn at the end of the gravel pathway.

Jane shook his hair to free some of the snow as they entered the small open doorway of the barn. It was still cold but at least it was dry. Finally they walked over to a small horse stall and a medium sized chestnut horse poked his head through the stall door.

"This is Mystic." Emma said, climbing on top of a nearby hay bale so she could stroke the mare's nose.

Jane joined her on the other side. Mystic whinnied in delight to have some company.

"Is that so…" Jane said as if answering the horse.

Emma's eyes widened.

"What? You didn't know I could talk to horses?"

The young girl's eyes traveled from Jane to Lisbon, clearly looking for a confirmation from the agent.

Lisbon elbowed Jane.

"It's true. Mystic here was just telling me that you and your class came over here recently and fed him a bunch of apples. He said they were very delicious."

Emma's jaw dropped in amazement.

It was then Lisbon noticed the thank you card tacked to the left of the stall. It was from Emma's class thanking Mystic and his owner for allowing them to visit and feed the horse. She smirked, amused that she had figured out Jane's game but chose not to spill the beans on him. Instead, she scratched the horse behind the ears.

* * *

><p>The sun was and the snow was finally starting to slow when the red SUV finally pulled into the driveway of Emma's grandparent's house. Emma, of course jumped out as soon as the vehicle was parked and ran inside to announce their arrival. Lisbon shut her own door and she followed Jane up the walk. She could hear the six or so inches of snow crunch under her feet with each step.<p>

"Good thing we thought to wear boots huh Lisbon?"

She agreed but replied, "Wouldn't want to ruin those priceless leather things of yours."

"You only wish your five matching pair of loafers were as comfortable as my one pair of leather shoes."

Fortunately or not, their arrival at the front door stopped the banter. Jane held the door open for Lisbon and the petite agent stepped in. Both removed their shoes as Mrs. Brooks called from the kitchen.

"Emma sweetie, why don't you take Mr. Jane and Ms. Lisbon's Jackets into the guest room."

Emma came running in an whirlwind, sliding to a stop in her socked feet. The two jackets nearly swamped her but Emma managed to carry them into the other room.

Mrs. Brooks walked in wearing a green apron carrying a wooden spatula in hand.

"I'll have George bring in your things when he goes out to salt the walk."

Lisbon looked quickly at Jane. "Abigail, Jane and I were planning on staying at a hotel tonight."

"We made reservations." Jane added.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Brooks said walking closer. "Patrick dear, you cancel those reservations right this instant. You two are our guests. We only have one guest room but the couch pulls out into a sofa bed so there's absolutely no need to spend money on a room."

Lisbon realized there was no arguing with this woman. "Thank you, if you're sure."

"We're sure." Mr. Brooks said as he entered the front hallway with his winter coat on. "If you'll just hit the button on your trunk, I'll run outside and grab your things before dinner."

Lisbon pressed the button on the remote and George headed outside.

"Now, I'll have you two help me set the dinner table for me."

"I can help." Emma said returning from what Lisbon assumed was the guest room.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner. I'm sure we can handle the table." Mrs Brooks said.

Emma obeyed and ran up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the house.

Dinner was the best Jane could remember having in a very long time. Home cooking wasn't something a CBI agent or consultant was accustomed to. The meal consisted of pot roast, roasted red potatoes, and green beans. To conclude the perfect meal, Mrs. Brooks brought out a plate of molasses cookies which they enjoyed with coffee, or tea in Jane's case. Emma had a mug of hot cocoa. She wasn't usually allowed chocolate at night but it was vacation and a special occasion after all.

When they finished, Lisbon stood to help clear the plates.

"I'll get that honey. Why don't you and Patrick go get yourselves settled. Emma can show you the guest room before she takes her bath."

Emma stood to comply when Mrs. Brooks added, "No dilly dallying tonight Em. We have a big day planned tomorrow."

Unknown to Emma, they had all decided to take a train into New York city the following day for some shopping and sight-seeing. After all, neither Lisbon nor Jane had been to New York.

Emma grabbed Lisbon's hand to show her to the guest room. Jane found his way to the living room and introduced himself to the plaid pull out sofa. It was nowhere near as comfortable as the leather sofas back home but it was long enough and Jane didn't spend all that many hours sleeping anyway. He decided he wouldn't pull the bed out and instead, settled down on the cushions with his arms grossed under his head.

Lisbon found him like that a half an hour later. She was dressed in old sweatpants and a CBI t-shirt. She carried with her two folded blankets from the closet in her room.

"You want me to help you pull out the bed?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm good right here."

She understood better than anyone. "I ah brought a few of the books you had laid out on your desk back at the office. They're in my suitcase but I'll bring them out. I figured you'd want something if you, you know, had trouble sleeping."

Jane nodded, touched by her thoughtfulness. She handed him the two blankets and then disappeared back towards the guest room. She returned less than a minute later with the handful of books and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

They both turned when Emma came bounding down the stairs dressed in her pink Disney princess pajamas.

"Nana said I have to go to bed now. Trick, will you tuck me in?"

Jane swallowed and then nodded.

Lisbon watched with slight concern as Jane followed the girl up the stairs. He had seen the small flash of panic cross Jane's face. She wondered briefly if she should follow them but decided against it. Instead, she went back to the guestroom and brushed her teeth. She was lying in bed with just the lamp illuminating the small room when Jane poked his head inside.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight Jane. Emma asleep?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, she demanded I read her a book. She was asleep by the tenth page."

"What book did you read?"

Jane smiled. "Alice in Wonderland."

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" Lisbon quoted.

"Very impressive my dear."

Lisbon shrugged. "I pretty much taught my brothers to read."

Jane nodded. "Well goodnight Lisbon."

"Goodnight Jane."

* * *

><p><em>AN So, what kinds of things will they do in NYC? Stay tuned to find out. Please review (it'll be like early Christmas for me too!) :P_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N No, I didn't drop off the face of the Earth but I have been working 60+ hour weeks the last couple months so I haven't had much time for anything other than sleep. I'm very sorry for the delay. I'm going to try and finish up the next chapter before tomorrow so you will have all the holiday chapters *cough* before the holidays are over. ;o)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"What wasn't?" Lisbon asked turning to Mrs. Brooks who was standing just behind her to her right.

"Leaving those two out there unattended." She nodded towards the two figures out on the ice.

"They're fine."

"If you consider moving slower than George when he wakes up in the morning fine then I guess they're alright."

Lisbon coughed, trying to mask the chuckle that erupted out of her. It was true. Jane and Emma were out on the ice. Jane was holding the little girls tiny hand with one arm all the while keeping a death grip on the side of the rink with the other.

"Who do you think will fall first?" The older woman asked.

"Emma seems to be getting the hang of it. Mr. wobbly-knees on the other hand…"

It was Mrs. Brooks turn to chuckle. "I can't believe that man has never been in ice skates before."

"Well, we do live in California. I don't think he's even been in snow before. The only reason I've had the pleasure is because I grew up in Chicago."

"Do you miss it?"

"The snow? Sometimes, around this time of the year especially. I don't necessarily miss Chicago though. I left that part of my life behind for a reason." Lisbon didn't divulge any more information and Mrs. Brooks didn't ask.

They watched as Jane paused near the infamous Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. Lisbon figured he probably needed a breather. Jain hoisted Emma up on the wooden railing in front of the tree and they both stared up at the lights.

It had been a busy day for all of them. The train had dropped the five of them off at Grand Central Station where they had lunch. They then walked to 5th Avenue to do a little shopping. Jane had offered to take Emma into FAO Schwartz so the ladies could do some shopping on their own. Coincidentally, Santa was present inside of the large toy store. They had waited in the long line so Emma could sit on the jolly man's lap. The girl had yet to divulge to the adults what she had asked for, for Christmas.

After shopping, they filed into the Radio City Music Hall for the Rockets' Christmas Spectacular. Emma was particularly impressed with the live nativity near the end of the show.

"_How do they keep the animals from running away?"_ She had asked.

Lisbon had been ready to explain that the animals were well trained and probably practiced the show many times. Then Jane had to ruin it by telling her that the wise men were hiding animal treats in their robes to keep them close. With that being said, the show itself was fantastic. If anyone left not feeling at least some Christmas cheer, then they clearly were related to Mr Grinch or Scrooge.

They had eaten dinner at a somewhat fancy Italian restaurant. The food was satisfactory though the meal seemed rushed with Emma too excited for ice skating and the promised Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. She had squirmed in her seat all through dinner until Mr. Brooks asked for the check. Emma practically dragged them down the still busy streets, following the glow from the Christmas lights until they had finally arrived at the rink.

"Do you think we made the right choice?"

Lisbon turned around at the sound of Mrs. Brooks voice. "Hmm?"

"Bringing her here, away from everything she knew."

Lisbon understood that Abigail was talking about Emma. "She seems to be doing okay and it's not like you guys really had a choice. Your home is here." She was trying to reassure the woman.

Mrs. Brooks grew suddenly silent. It reminded Lisbon of Jane when he had something on his mind but kept it inside, a personal burden.

"What is it Abigail?" She talked gently, using the woman's first name.

"It's just hard. George and I aren't getting any younger. That little girl needs more than we can give her. Oh, we try our best but there's only so much we can do. Sometimes I wish…" She trailed off.

"You wish what?" Lisbon pressed knowing the woman needed to talk.

Abigail just shook her head. "Emma told me her last birthday was the best she ever had."

Lisbon was confused with the change in subject but only momentarily.

"Do you know what she asked for, more than anything else in the world?" Mrs. Brooks waited and when Lisbon shook her head, she continued. "She asked for a mom and a dad." Her voice cracked and a few tears slipped passed the otherwise strong woman's eyes.

Lisbon didn't know what to say or how to react. She had lost both her parents early in life but the need to raise her brother's somehow took over. She never had time to wish things were different. Going on instinct, she decided to just remain silent.

"I tried to explain to her that we would take care of her but she was adamant. It wasn't fair because the kids at school had grandparents and parents. When we told her we were moving, she said she didn't want to go. She said she wanted to stay with you and Patrick and didn't want to leave her friends at school." She paused a moment, taking in the sight of Jane and her granddaughter out on the ice.

Lisbon watched too, taking in everything that had been said.

"She hasn't settled in here very well. Maybe it's the culture shock but the only time she seems to be happy is when she's talking with you two. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Give it time." Was all Lisbon said, placing a reassuring hand on Mrs. Brook's jacket.

"Things haven't been all that easy on our end either. You may have an angry little girl on your end but I have a despondent grown man pacing the attic of the CBI at night. Maybe we should share notes." Lisbon sighed. She didn't feel like she had the right to divulge Jane's past in most circumstances but this was Emma's grandmother after all.

Lisbon decided a little info may help Abigail feel more at ease. "As much as it kills Jane to have Emma so far away, deep down he thinks it's safer here, on the opposite side of the country."

"Safe from whom? Billy is dead."

Lisbon was expecting Abigail's confusion. "Not Billy."

"Then….who?"

"Jane was married. He had a little girl about Emma's age. Eight years ago, a serial killer, Red John, murdered his family."

"Oh dear." Mrs. Brooks put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"It's a long, horrible story but Jane blames himself and he doesn't let many people get close to him out of fear that he'll lose them." Lisbon chose to leave out the fact that Red John was still at large and that they had real reason to fear him targeting those close to Jane.

"That poor man."

"He's come a long way over the years but things are still difficult for him."

The conversation grew silent as both women pondered their not so different circumstances. The quiet was only broken when Mr. Brooks appeared behind them with a tray of steaming beverages.

"Hot cocoa anyone?"

Lisbon had to admit, the steaming hot chocolate sounded marvelous. "Smells perfect. I'll go gather the children." She smirked as she skated onto the ice towards Jane and Emma.

They were both on the move again, but only slightly quicker than a snail's pace so Lisbon caught up quickly.

"Would my two ice princesses be interested in some hot cocoa?" Lisbon asked.

Emma spun in excitement at the mention of chocolate, knocking Jane flat on his behind on the ice.

Lisbon chuckled and held out her hand to help him up.

"If I'm a princess, what does that make you then? A frog?" Jane asked with a smirk on his face. He was about to take her hand when she withdrew it.

"For that, you can stay down there mister. Come on Emma, we'll enjoy some hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"I'm sorry Lisbon. It was a joke." Jane was struggling just to make it on his knees.

Emma looked up at Lisbon who sighed, satisfied at watching the blond struggle a bit on the ice before she went to help him up. With a firm grasp under his elbow, they had Mr wobbily-knees back upright and the trio finally made their way off the ice.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N As promised, here's the next chapter. PS, Merry Christmas! :o)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"How about that one?" Emma pointed to the large spruce that bordered the clearing they had just walked through.

Jane sized up the tall tree towering over them. "We'd need to cut a hole in your grandparent's ceiling to fit that in your living room."

"We have about seven feet to work with so the tree can't be much taller than Jane." Lisbon explained, always thinking practically.

"Trick, we're never going to find one." The girl grumbled.

"Nonsense, of course we will."

"But we've been looking forever."

"The perfect tree is here somewhere, we just have to find it." Jane insisted, picking up the pace down the snow-covered path.

Lisbon bent down to whisper something into Emma's ear.

Apparently, she wasn't quiet enough. "Hey, no girl secrets."

"Girl secrets are appropriate if they're about Christmas surprises." Lisbon insisted.

She had a point. He, himself had picked out a special gift for Emma that he had only recently told Lisbon about. He was trying to figure out what kind of surprise the girls could possibly be chatting on about when the first freezing ball of snow hit him square in the back of the head.

Emma shrieked as Lisbon's snowball hit its mark. She threw her own moments later, managing to clip the blonde in the shoulder.

Jane ran for cover behind the trunk of a large tree as Lisbon and Emma reloaded. Jane, bent down to scoop some snow of his own. It was perfect snowball snow and he quickly had his own ammunition. He came out from behind the tree just long enough to throw the ball in Lisbon's direction. It missed and they laughed. The next snowball met its mark just above Lisbon's knee. After launching that snowball, Jane turned tail and sprinted towards another tree for cover with the girls chasing not far behind. He turned to see if they were gaining on him only to be hit square in the chest with not one snowball but two.

Realizing he was totally outnumbered, Jane made a dramatic scene out of falling to the snow covered ground.

"We got ya Trick!" Emma squealed as she reached the consultant sprawled in the snow. She plopped down right next to him.

"Let's make snow angels!" Emma brushed her arms and legs against the snow in what looked like horizontal jumping jacks until she had herself a petite snow angel. Jane mimicked the girl's actions as did Lisbon once she had stopped laughing at their antics and joined them in the powdery groundcover.

They sat up carefully, as to ruin their snow angels. All three of them were now covered in snow. Clumps of it clung to Jane's now drenched curls.

"Look!" Emma exclaimed.

Jane and Lisbon's gaze followed to where Emma was pointing. In the bustle of the snowball war, none of them had paid any attention to the change in scenery and there, not very far from where the trio was sitting was a smaller, perfect tree sitting all by its lonesome.

"It's perfect." Lisbon said, in a half whisper.

Jane smiled. "I told you we'd find one."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time the three of them made it back to Emma's grandparent's house with the tree. Jane untied it from the top of their SUV, glad Lisbon had chose the larger vehicle although he would never admit to such a thing even under torture. He carried the tree to the back porch and then leaned it against the railing. They all needed a shower and a change of clothes before any tree prepping and decorating could be accomplished.<p>

Mr. Brooks managed to dig out the tree stand as well as all the decorations they had from the attic by the time everyone was finally showered and warm in dry clothes. He and Jane managed to get the tree inside and into the stand. Lisbon, ever the practical one, busied herself with untangling the lights and then testing each set before deeming them acceptable for the tree.

A team effort between Jane and Emma got the lights hung on the tree itself with Jane doing most of the work. Everyone hung decorations and it wasn't until they were almost done with the ornaments when Lisbon noticed there was only tinsel on the bottom half of the tree.

She chuckled. "Need a hand with that Emma?"

The girl nodded and Lisbon lifted her up so she could add the streaming silver tinsel to the top-half of the tree.

When it looked like the tree couldn't possibly take another decoration, Jane asked "Should we plug it in?"

"Wait!" Emma went to one of the boxes piled on the floor and pulled out their angel tree topper. This time, Jane gave Emma the necessary boost so she could place the angel on the top branch of the tree.

Mrs. Brooks turned off the lights as Jane plugged in the tree. The glow from the lights filled the room blanketing it in silence as everyone took in the magical sight.

Jane broke the silence after a few minutes. "I'm going to put on some tea. Does anyone else want some?"

Lisbon and Mrs. Brooks said they'd like one.

"Can I have hot cocoa?" Emma asked.

"It's time for bed." Mrs. Brooks said. "You wouldn't want to be awake when Santa comes now would you?"

"Can I just have one cup? Please?"

The older woman sighed, giving in far too easily but then again, it was Christmas Eve after all. "Well, alright. One cup but then we're brushing our teeth and heading straight to bed missy."

Excitedly, Emma sprinted to follow Jane into the kitchen.

Lisbon yawned. "I don't know about her but I'm exhausted."

"Too bad we can't bottle her energy." Mr. Brooks agreed.

* * *

><p>"Did you see him? Did you see him?" All Jane's half awake-brain could register was something bouncing at the foot of the couch he was snoozing on.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Santa silly. Did you see him Trick?"

"Hmm…nope, can't say that I did Em."

"But the cookies, the milk…" She insisted. "You're slept here in the living room, right next to the tree. You just had to see him."

_Those were some good cookies,_ thought Jane recalling the midnight snack he enjoyed. "I'm sorry pumpkin but I don't recall hearing anything last night."

"But the presents!" Emma looked at the mountain of wrapped gifts overflowing from underneath the tree. "Tree, can you believe it? Santa came and Trick didn't even wake up."

Lisbon had entered with a steaming cup of coffee. When she got closer, Jane moved his feet so that she could sit at the end of the couch.

"Jane doesn't wake up unless you give the couch a swift kick." Lisbon smirked.

"At least I don't talk in my sleep." Jane chided back.

Emma interrupted the childish banter as her grandparents joined them with their own steaming mugs of coffee.

"Can we open presents now?"

"As long as you bring them over this way so we can watch." Mrs. Brooks instructed.

Emily gleefully skipped over to the pile of presents. The first gift to her was a new snow tube since this was Emma's first winter in Connecticut. That was followed by a matching set of gloves, scarf and hat. All of them were pink with purple poka dots.

"Tree, this one's for you." Emma said, handing Lisbon a wrapped gift. The tag identified that it was from the brooks.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Lisbon insisted as she unwrapped the gift.

"Nonsense honey. I hope they fit but they should be your size. I checked." Mrs. Brooks said.

Inside was a new black leather pair of loafers, the kind Lisbon liked to wear at work but they looked much more comfortable than any of the pairs she currently owned.

"Wow, thank you. These are perfect."

"This one's for you Trick." Jane's gift was a new wallet, also leather with his name engraved on the front.

"Thank you."

"Look inside Trick!"

Jane did what he was told and found that there was already something inside, two somethings actually. The first was a school photo of Emma and the second was of the three of them: He, Emma and Lisbon in front of the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree. The Brooks must have had the photo printed while they were out looking for their own tree.

"We made more prints for the two of you from the trip." Mrs. Brooks explained.

Jane nodded, only half listening as he stared at the photo.

Emma, meanwhile had found another gift with her name on it. She shrieked when she saw what was inside.

"Butterscotch!"

Butterscotch was an interactive stuffed pony that was on many of the children's Christmas lists that year. The team had pooled their money together and then hunted down the evasive toy with the efficiency they used in catching criminals.

Lisbon knew the reaction would be worth the effort. "That's from the whole team. She was not easy to find."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Emma cheered as she hugged the plush animal who whinnied in response.

While Lisbon's attention was on Emma, Jane produced something hidden out of sight. "This is for you." He said, handing the small wrapped package to Lisbon.

Lisbon's first instinct was to protest but she had bought Jane a gift as well so arguing would be both pointless and unfair. Instead, she opened the package to reveal a simple charm bracelet. It held a single snowflake charm.

"Thank you Jane, It's beautiful." She kind of felt bad as her gift was more of a gag. She had purchased the items hoping to make the man smile which now seemed a bit deficient at the moment.

She asked Emma to bring over the wrapped box containing her gift to Jane and handed it to him. Lisbon blushed with embarrassment when Jane pulled out the brand new pair of ice skates. She had meant the gift to be both a joke and a possibly activity that he and Emma could learn together. She never expected to hear the words that came out of his mouth.

"I guess you're going to have to teach me how to use these properly."

Lisbon stammered for an answer before she lamely said, "There's a rink about twenty minutes away from the bureau." Then she added, "If we tell, the guys I may be able to make a profit selling them admission to watch you learn to skate."

Everyone chuckled, including Jane who broke out into a beaming grin which made the whole embarrassing ordeal worth it in the end.

"Would someone help me with this one?" Emma said from near the tree. She was struggling to pull a large present out from underneath. Jane got up to give her a hand.

"This one's from me." He said as the finally untangled the oddly shaped object from underneath the branches.

Everyone watched as Emma unwrapped a beautiful doll house that was nearly as tall as she was. Jane showed her how the house was hinged in the middle and opened up to reveal the inside, full of rooms, furniture, and even people. Each piece was intricate and looked hand crafted.

"Where did you find that Jane?" Lisbon asked, curiously.

"I saw it at an antique shop a while ago. It was in pretty bad shape but I know someone who fixes old things like this and he restored the whole thing for me."

"It's stunning." Mrs. Brooks agreed. "They don't make doll houses like this anymore."

Once the rest of the presents were opened, Mrs. Brooks started with the preparations for dinner. Lisbon helped with the chopping and any other small task the more experienced woman gave her.

Jane remained with Emma in the living room while she played with her new toys. She was playing with the stuffed pony but used one of the figurine people from the doll house as a rider for Butterscotch.

By the time things were finally cooking in the oven, Emma had moved on from playing horse and rider with the pony to exploring the intricacies of the doll house. The Brooks were washing up and getting dressed while Jane and Lisbon kept an eye on Emma who was chattering away in child-speak to her figurines.

"Trick?" She asked suddenly, in a hesitant voice.

"Do you think if I did better in school and was nicer to gram and gramps, then maybe I would be able to get a mommy and daddy?"

Jane swallowed, unsure of how to respond.

"Is it because I'm not good enough? I didn't get coal so at least I'm not on Santa's naughty list but I didn't get the one thing I really wanted."

"Oh no, honey it's nothing like that." Lisbon took over, placing a reassuring hand on Jane's shoulder as if telling him she understood and that it was okay that he was struggling with a response.

"Santa's a pretty powerful guy but even he has trouble with gifts sometimes."

"Like when they don't have something at the store?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, like that. Sweetheart, finding you parents isn't as easy as finding a toy in a store. They have to be special, just right."

Emma almost looked confused when Lisbon said this. "It's not that hard." She said looking down at the mommy and daddy figurines in her hands.

When Emma looked up, there were tears in the child's eyes. "He should have asked me. I could have told him where to look."

"Where would you have told him to look?"

"Right here."

Lisbon looked over at Jane who's eyes were wide with fear. The direction of this conversation was definitely headed into uncharted waters.

"Emma, you think Jane and I should be your parents?" Lisbon asked to clarify.

Emma nodded. "A bad man took my mommy and daddy away just like they took Trick's baby girl. You and Trick found me when I was all alone. Don't you see?"

Lisbon kneeled in front of the young girl. "Emma, honey, I wish it were that simple."

"It is!" She insisted, a steady flow of tears were now freely flowing down her face.

"Jane and I live all the way on the other side of the country. We work all day looking for dangerous people so that more little girls don't have to lose their parents like you have. We love you so very much but it's better for you to be here with your grandparents. "

"It's not better! I don't want this fake family," she said to the figurines in disgust. "I want a real family. I hate them!" Emma threw the wooden objects forcefully on the floor. "And I hate you!"

In a flash, she ran out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Lisbon looked over at Jane in time to see him startle as the door slammed loudly upstairs. He looked like he was in shock.

"I'll go talk to her." Lisbon said as Jane nodded slowly.

It wasn't until Lisbon too disappeared up the stairs that Jane looked down at his hands to find them trembling.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. :o)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Lisbon knocked lightly on Emma's door but there was no answer. The door creaked open slowly as she pushed it open, finding Emma curled up on her pink down comforter. Lisbon moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The girl's shoulders shook in silent sobs and Lisbon wasn't sure what to do. There were no appropriate words to explain to this little girl why she couldn't have parents. Lisbon learned early on that life wasn't fair and often, you simply have to accept what's thrown at you. It was a shame that Emma, too had to learn these things at such an early age.

Lisbon's thoughts gave her an idea, a starting point at least. "I lost my mum when I wasn't much older than you. My dad, he died not too long after."

Emma didn't respond but her silent whimpers slowed to sniffles and she turned her head in the crinkled covers to face Lisbon.

"I was the eldest so I had to take care of my brothers. Even though I had no mum of my own, I had to act like a parent for them."

"You had to be like a mommy and daddy for them?" Emma asked and then hiccupped while wiping at her eyes.

Lisbon nodded. "I was all they had and they were all I had. Family doesn't always mean having a mommy and a daddy. A family is sometimes just a group of people that love one another very much. Your grandparents, they love you more than you realize."

"And you and Trick?"

"We love you very much too." Lisbon assured.

Emma managed to sit up on her elbows. She slowly crawled over to Lisbon, kneeling in front of where Lisbon sat on the bed. "So we're all like a family?"

Lisbon wrapped her arms around Emma, resting her head on Emma's smaller one. "Yeah, in a way we are and even though my brothers and I are still family, we don't all live together. They all live far away but it doesn't mean I don't love them any less."

"Do you miss them?"

"All the time." She answered honestly.

"Me too; I mean I miss you and Trick all the time when you're not here."

"We both miss you too, very much, especially Jane. It's been a long time since he has had someone to really love." Lisbon was surprised at her openness with Emma as the thoughts just flowed out of her.

Emma grew silent and Lisbon didn't know what else to say so she looked around the girl's room instead. When her eyes focused on Emma's toy collection, she got an idea, or more like a Jane hunch.

"Out of all your toys, which one is your favorite?" Lisbon asked, nodding her chin toward the side of the room where they all sat on shelves and in bins.

Emma slid out from Lisbon's grasp and hopped off the bed. She then silently walked over to one of the shelves and picked up what looked like a porcelain doll dressed in a floral yellow dress. With doll in hand, she walked back over to the bed and sat next to Lisbon.

"This is Penny but she's not exactly a toy. My mom bought her for me last Christmas."

"She's very pretty." Lisbon observed, lightly fingering the ruffles in the doll's dress.

"Mom said she got her to look like me."

Lisbon had a good feeling she already knew the answer when she asked; "You don't play with her?"

Emma shook her head. "She's very f….f…. "

"Fragile?"

"Yeah, that and I don't want her to break."

"But she's your very favorite correct?"

"Yes, whenever I'm sad, she makes me think of my mom and I'm not so sad anymore."

Lisbon nodded. "Sometimes people are like that too."

Emma looked up at her confused.

"Sometimes, when we think that someone doesn't care for us because they're not around very much it's only because they love that other person so much that they don't want him or her to get hurt."

"But I'm not…f… fragile." She managed the word this time around.

"Oh sweetie, you may not think so but you're very fragile and very special. When you're here with your grandparents, your safe like Penny is on that shelf. There's too many bad people where Jane and I work. It scares us to think that you could get hurt."

"Does that mean I'm Trick's favorite?"

Lisbon smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you are honey." _Out of those among the living, _Lisbon thought to herself.

Emma looked down at her doll. "But I made Trick sad. I'm probably not his favorite anymore."

"It just makes him sad that you don't think he loves you."

"But I do love Trick. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know that sweetie and I'm sure you could fix that with a big Emma hug."

In a flash, Emma sprinted out of the room. Lisbon followed but not at the same speed. Downstairs, she found Emma standing alone in the living room, no sign of Jane.

"Trick?" Emma called out.

When she got no answer, she ran to the front door and called again outside.

Mrs. Brooks heard the ruckus and came in from the kitchen. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Where's Trick?" The girl asked.

"He was just here but said he was going for a walk. I hope he comes back soon. Dinner's almost ready. Is everything alright?"

"I'm sure Jane just needed some fresh air." Lisbon offered. "I'll go see if I can find him. How many minutes until the food is done?"

"I'm just waiting on the roast which should be done in another twenty minutes. I'll have George carve it and then we'll be set to eat."

* * *

><p>She found him near the end of the Brooks' block, sitting on a large rock.<p>

"Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" Lisbon asked the man clad only in his signature suit. Thankfully, she had spotted Jane's pea coat near the front door and had taken it with her.

He shrugged. "Guess I forgot where I was for a second there."

Lisbon walked closer, draping the Jacket on the man's quaking shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to hide the shivering in the frigid temperatures.

"Thanks." He said, wrapping the wool material around himself.

Lisbon leaned against the rock, close enough to offer support without invading Jane's personal space.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Jane shook his head. "There's not really anything to talk about."

She decided not to let him brush off the conversation. "Kid's say things without thinking Jane. Emma didn't mean it."

"I know that Lisbon. I was a parent once as hard as that is to believe."

_Great, now look what I've done,_ Lisbon thought.

"It's not," she said taking a step forward and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It's not hard to see you as a father Jane. The way you are with Emma…" Lisbon stopped, wondering if she should continue. It was the truth though, and someone needed to speak it.

"I have no doubt in my mind you were a wonderful father. "

Jane sniffed and Lisbon wondered if it was from the cold or because of the thoughts that she could only imagine must be flashing through her friend's mind.

"None of that changes the fact that I can't be the person Emma wants and probably needs in her life. Not with Red John out there. I wish…" He stopped, sighed, and looked down at his hands which were balled into fists in his lap. Even here, thousands of miles away from California and the serial killer still managed to make life miserable for the consultant.

"I know Jane." Lisbon said, grabbing one of his balled fists. She managed to pry open the man's fingers and intertwine them with her own. His hand was ice cold, so without thinking, she began rubbing it between both of her own warmer hands.

"I'm pretty sure Emma understands too. She may not know everything but she's a smart little girl and she loves you." Lisbon knew it wasn't enough, but it had to be for today anyway. She hoped someday Jane would be free from this heavy bourdon he carried with him at all times. She dared imagine him buying his own house in a neighborhood not too different from the one they were in, performing magic tricks for the neighborhood children simply for the pleasure of seeing the smiles on their faces. It was the kind of thing she pondered often, even more since they had met Emma.

Jane reluctantly pried his hands from Lisbon's and stood. He brushed off his pants and then turned to Lisbon who was still half leaning, half sitting against the rock.

"Thank you." He said, as he gathered her in a hug. It was in times like this when he realized, that no matter what heartaches and challenges came his way, he still had this one ray of light that refused to let his soul be enveloped completely in darkness.

Lisbon returned the hug and simply enjoyed the moment until Jane pulled away. He surprised her though, by gathering her hand again in his and easing her back down the street towards the house.

When they reached the brooks driveway, both Jane and Lisbon noticed the little face that watched them through the front window of the house. The door flew open as they reached the walkway and Emma came flying out with a piece of paper in her small hands, flapping in the breeze as she ran. She crashed into Jane, hugging him around the knees.

"I'm sorry Trick."

He bent down and lifted Emma off the ground. He clutched her to his chest and she gave him a big wet smooch on the cheek.

"I love you Trick. You're my favorite too."

Jane smirked and glanced at Lisbon, confused.

"I'll explain later." She whispered into his ear.

"I colored this for you Trick." Emma sad, waving the colored paper in front of Jane's face.

He took the paper with his free hand and looked at Emma's latest masterpiece. Jane could make out the Christmas tree in the left hand corner, a green triangle covered in colorful circles.

"You'll have to help me out Em. Tell me who the people are, he said pointing to the different stick figures on the page."

"That's gram wearing her apron and gramps in his chair. Trick that's you." Again, Jane was depicted with curly Shirley Temple hair. "Tree is there," to Jane's right, "And me." Emma was right in between the two of them.

There were some jumbled letters, or what Jane assumed were letters on the top of the page. "What does this say Em?"

She drew her finger across the page. "It says 'My Family' cuz we all love each other right Tree?"

Lisbon had to concentrate to keep her emotions in check. "You're exactly right."

Jane gave Emma another squeeze, not yet able to speak with the warmth and gratitude he was feeling for the little girl in his arms.

The spell was broken when Jane's stomach groaned audibly. "Whaddya say we go eat? I can smell something amazing even from out here."

"Mmm food." Emma agreed and the three of them made their way inside for Christmas dinner.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N I hope this chapter isn't too choppy. I struggled with it for quite a while but this is what I ended up with. Enjoy!_

_PS Extra thanks to Holly for giving me the extra push to get this finished :o)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

He felt the cushion sag with the new weight of the person who sat on the far end, beyond his feet. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Lisbon sitting in the space just big enough for her small frame.

"You had two whole weeks off and yet you've spent the past two days back at work napping." She crossed her arms.

Jane had yet to open his eyes but he grinned. "I ate more food the last couple of weeks than I've had the rest of the year."

"So what, you're hibernating now?"

"Hmm," Jane agreed.

Lisbon stood. "Well then, I guess I'll go tell your guests they should come back around spring?"

That made Jane sit up. "They're here?"

It was Lisbon's turn to grin. She had to admit, her consultant looked downright adorable when he first woke up from his catnaps. "Front desk just called."

Jane straightened his suit. "Then I guess I shouldn't make them wait."

Lisbon shook her head in amusement as Jane strode towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Trick!"<p>

"Hey sweetheart." Jane waved at the computer screen. "How was school?"

"School was okay but guess what?" Emma bounced in her seat, clearly excited about something.

"What?"

"Nana and Gramps said if I do all my homework then I can see Mystic on Saturday. Ms. Casey said I'm ready to ride all by myself."

Mrs. Casey was Emma's riding instructor. When the Brooks' saw how much interest their granddaughter had taken to horses, they allowed the girl to help Mr. Casey a couple days a week and in return, Emma was rewarded with free riding lessons. Mrs. Brooks had thought Emma was too young for such responsibilities but the light in the girl's eyes whenever she was around horses was enough to change her mind. The equipment and clothing attire alone stretched the Brook's finances but it was the one joy Emma had found since they had relocated her to Connecticut.

"Is that so?" Jane knew Emma had been riding for a little over a month with Ms. Casey leading Mystic using a long rope. Evidentially, Emma had improved to the point that the lead was no longer necessary.

"Yeah. I'll only be practicing walking though."

"Well you have to walk before you can run. I'm sure it won't be too long before you've mastered walking and can move on to other things."

"You think so Trick?"

"I know so."

Emma opened her mouth to continue but Jane held up his hand.

"Whatever you were going to say, I want to hear all about it but later. I'm being a little rude to my guests."

"What?" Emma tilted her head in confusion.

Jane grinned wickedly and gestured someone off screen to come over.

"Tree?" Emma guessed aloud but then shrieked in delight when Jasmine appeared on screen followed by a somewhat timid Cody trailing behind her.

Emma was so excited Jane thought she would jump right through the screen. "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you guys are here! How?"

"Trick came to our school." Jasmine explained. "It's so big Emma." She explained referring to the school. "But Cody and I are in the same class."

"Our teacher is old and mean." Cody finally piped in.

"Shh!" Jasmine chided. "She's not that bad, all the time."

Jane listened to the three children banter on for a while and then quietly snuck off to Lisbon's office. He knew Emma could talk for a long time so he figured he'd come by and check on them later.

When he swung open the door to Lisbon's office, she didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"Was Emma surprised?"

"Yes, the mission was a success my dear and I'm now sure Cody has a crush on our little Emma. I wasn't positive when he asked to come here too with Jasmine but I am now."

"Nonsense Jane; They're in first grade for goodness sake."

Jane plopped down on the plush white leather sofa. "Have you ever heard of someone named Cody Simpson?"

"No but I can look him up if you want. What it in reference to?"

"Oh nothing important. Jasmine and Emma were going on about him and I was just curious. I'm assuming he's some kind of teen idol and I guess he's going to be in town next month."

Lisbon typed the name into a google image search and nearly choked on her coffee when the images loaded. She threw back her head and laughed harder than Jane ever remembered seeing her laugh. Now he was curious so he strolled over to Lisbon's side of the desk where she was still hysterical to the point of tears.

It only took one glance at the screen to figure out what was making his friend so batty.

When Lisbon finally caught her breath she managed to get out. "It's a singing Australian mini-Jane." That only caused her to crack up again. "He even dresses like you."

"I can assure you that I've held my particular fashion statement much longer than that kid." Jane said defensively, clearly not finding this quite as amusing as Lisbon was.

"You should try the popped-collar thing sometime. It's looks pretty good."

"Yeah, maybe on a 16 year old."

"You're not 16?" Lisbon asked trying to act serious. She shrugged. "Couldda fooled me."

"Hey, that's not nice."

"You know you walked right into that one."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I ever asked." Jane held up his hands in mock surrender.

"When do the children have to be back?" Lisbon asked.

"Both of them normally attend an after school program so I need to have them back by four thirty which is their normal pick up time."

Lisbon nodded.

"I should probably go check on them, make sure Rigsby isn't feeding them copious amounts of sugar or something."

* * *

><p>Emma walked confidently into school the next day feeling better after talking with Jasmine and Trick about what she should share with her class today for show and tell. Her teacher wanted them to share with the class something important that their parents had taught them. She had been rather overwhelmed on what she could possibly bring in so the impromptu video chat with her friends had been a real help.<p>

She entered her classroom and placed the cloth bag carrying her favorite doll on top of her desk. Emma was a little early so there were only a few students in the classroom. One of the boys, Kevin, whom Emma didn't like all that well, spotted her bag and strolled over.

"What did you bring for show and tell?" The boy asked. "I brought my hockey puck. My dad is teaching me how to make a slap shot."

Emma didn't know what a slap shot was but a couple of the other students came around to gawk at the strange round puck. She didn't expect Kevin to suddenly snatch her bag off her desk and proceed to dig through it. He pulled out the doll.

"Your mom teach you to play with dolls?" He asked.

"No." Part of her wanted to explain why she brought the doll, tell him that her parents had taught her to take care of things that were the most important to you, but she remained silent.

"Emma doesn't have a mommy or a daddy." A girl, Monica, to Emma's right said. Up until a few days ago, Emma hadn't told anyone about what had happened to her parents but then Monica began sitting with her at lunch time. At the time, Emma thought she was finally making a friend and so she had opened up a little. Unfortunately, Monica had just wanted Emma's fruit snacks which Emma rarely ate. The day Mrs. Brooks changed the snacks in Emma's lunch bag was the same day Monica lost interest in their so called friendship.

"No mom OR dad?" Jake, another student asked.

Now, all eyes were on Emma. She stood like a statue, not believing that this was happening. She managed a small shake of her head.

It was Jake who spoke up again. "What happened?"

Emma didn't respond. She just stood there, trembling and wishing Kevin would give her doll back.

"She probably made them angry or didn't listen to them." Kevin suggested. "My dad says he's going to give me away sometimes when I'm bad but he's only kidding. You must have been real bad."

"NO!" Emma finally found her voice. "A bad man hurt them and they had to go away."

"Then why didn't they take you with them?" Kevin persisted. "If my parents ever went away they wouldn't leave me behind. You must have done something."

Emma's mind whirled, trying to figure out if the boy's words could possibly be true. They couldn't could they?

"Did you ask for too many dolls?"

The room began to tilt as Emma's confusion intensified. Surely there had to be a misunderstanding but then she thought of Trick and how she had wanted him to be her daddy. He said he couldn't because it was too dangerous but what if Kevin was right? What if there was something wrong with her?

As the first tear fell, Emma found her legs and fled the classroom, forgetting about the doll still in Kevin's hands. She didn't need the doll. She didn't need any of it.

She ran to the girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls until she got her tears under control. She couldn't possibly go back to the classroom but what other option did she have? Her answer came when she finally opened the bathroom stall door and she noticed the open window just a few steps away.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>AN The rest of this story is written so the update speed is completely up to you. *evil RJ laugh*_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Here's the next chapter as promised. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The call came as they were almost to the scene of their next case. It was Jane's cell phone that rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank heavens, Patrick this is Abigail. Emma's gone missing."

"What? When?"

Lisbon turned questioningly at Jane's change of tone.

"Nearly an hour ago. Something happened at school this morning. We dropped her off and the students said she was there but her teacher never saw her. They've searched the entire school. Oh Patrick, what do we do?"

Lisbon had pulled over at this point. She sent a quick message to Cho who was driving the other vehicle, telling them to continue to the scene.

"Emma's missing." Jane offered. "I have to get there."

Lisbon just nodded and turned the SUV around.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He told Emma's grandmother. "The best thing you can do is wait at home. It's the most likely place she'll go. While you're there, scrounge up some recent photographs of Emma for the police. They'll be asking for them soon enough."

Lisbon made a few phone calls by the time she pulled up to the unloading area of Sacramento airport. "I have you booked on the ten o'clock flight. I have to handle this case but I'll join you as soon as I can."

Jane barely registered her words. Lisbon noted Jane's wild expression, usually only reserved for cases involving Red John. When he moved to exit the vehicle, Lisbon grabbed his left arm.

"Jane."

He turned around.

"She'll be okay." Lisbon squeezed his hand when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jane nodded but she could tell he didn't share her confidence. He closed the door and disappeared through the sliding glass doors.

His plane touched down early in the afternoon. The snow blowing around outside turned Jane's fears into a solid heap of lead inside of his stomach. At the gate, he found Abigail waiting for him. No doubt Lisbon called her.

* * *

><p>"George is at home. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."<p>

Jane noticed the tremble in the woman's hands and in a swift unfamiliar gesture, he enveloped her in a hug, for her benefit or his he wasn't entirely sure.

He had no luggage so they went to Mrs. Brooks car.

"I'll drive." Jane said, remembering Abigail's slight quiver. "Do they know anything yet?" He asked, turning the ignition.

"Not much. A couple of kids admitted to teasing Emma about something. It seems as if she got upset and just ran out of the room. I don't understand why no one saw her leaving."

"Where was the teacher?"

"Apparently she had morning bus duty. The teacher from the neighboring classroom was supposed to keep an eye on the students."

"They checked the barn right?" Jane figured that would be the first place Emma would go since the barn was across the street from the school.

"Yeah, no sign of Emma there though they're keeping an officer there in case she shows up."

"What about the horses?"

Abigail looked confused.

"Did they check to see if all the horses were there?"

"I… Emma wouldn't…" Abigail stopped, realizing they hadn't checked on Mystic. She pulled out her phone and dialed her husband. There was an officer posted at the house, Abigail knew.

It took another ten minutes for the officer to contact the man stationed at the barn. A quick look inside of the barn confirmed that Mystic was indeed missing.

Jane turned on to the highway south but got off two exits before the school. Mrs. Brooks began to protest when he pulled into their driveway.

"I'm coming to the barn with you." She insisted.

"You'll be no good to Emma there. Do you even know how to ride a horse?"

"Well, no but I should be there if…"

Jane interrupted her. "We will find her and as soon as we do, you'll be the first to hear about it but if she's not at the barn and they find her somewhere else, this is the best place for them to find you."

Abigail nodded reluctantly.

"Have them call in Emma's riding instructor." Jane told her as she slid out of the passenger seat. "We could probably use the other horses to search for Emma and she may have an idea what direction a rider might go."

Mrs. Brooks agreed to make the call as soon as she was inside.

"Please, find her Patrick. You two seem to have some strange connection. If anyone can find her, you can."

Jane nodded. "I'll do my best." He backed the car out of the driveway as soon as Abigail had shut the passenger door.

Ms. Sara Casey, Emma's riding instructor and the stable's owner arrived just as Jane was pulling into the gravel lot. News had spread that the horse was gone so a search team was being assembled. Ms. Casey saddled the remaining horses. There were five in all with Sara taking one since she knew the trails better than all of them and Jane insisting on riding along as well. Two officers and a paramedic took the remaining three horses. They were the first team to set up but there were two more being gathered as soon as the two dogs from the local k-9 unit arrived.

"Do you have a jacket or something Mr. Jane?" The instructor asked. If it weren't for the dire circumstances, she would have laughed at the man perched upon the horse dressed in a crisp 3-piece suit.

"I'm fine." He said. "Let's go."

Sara suggested they take the path that ran along the river for it was the longest and they could travel further distances with the horses. They all started calling Emma's name, pausing every quarter mile or so to listen.

The snow was lighter under the tree cover though it didn't lesson Jane's anxiety in the least. All he kept thinking was Emma was supposed to be safe. She had moved to the other side of the country, away from him and his demons. This wasn't supposed to happen, not again.

Jane's cell rang. It was Lisbon.

"Any word?" She asked.

"No, we haven't found her yet but Mystic is gone."

"Who?"

"The horse Emma rides. We think she took him out on one of the trails. It's where we're looking at the moment."

"How's the weather?"

"Cold, and it's snowing." Jane swallowed. "Emma lived in California most of her life. She doesn't know how to handle this kind of climate."

"She's also strong Jane, we both know that."

He didn't reply.

"I've handed off the case to another team so I'll be out there as soon as I can."

"Okay."

He hung up the phone as his small group called to listen for any sign of Emma. The only thing Jane could hear was the eerie silence that came with snowfall and the faint sound of running water in the distance. He shivered in the frigid air, only then realizing how cold it really was with only a thin suit jacket separating him from the elements.

The trail met the river a little less than five miles in and then followed it along for another eight or so miles. Jane and one of the officers remained on the trail. The other officer and the paramedic took the far side of the river. Sara, having the most experience, led her own horse into the frigid water. In a line, they walked the twists and turns of the river at a slow pace, calling out to Emma as they went.

Jane was worried they wouldn't be able to hear the child's cries above the rush of the water but he buried his fears and continued on. The group was creeping along a particularly large bend in the river when they heard it; Not a child's cry but the distant whinny of a horse. Mystic.

When Jane spotted the brown mare, standing on the bank of the river on his side, he dismounted his horse and sprinted over to it. His breaths were coming out in frequent bursts of visible vapor by the time he reached the animal. Grabbing the reigns of the lone horse, Jane turned in a full circle, looking for any signs of the child.

"Emma!" He cried, peering into the woods beyond and then back at the swirling water.

"Anything?" The officer across the bank asked.

Jane spun again in another frantic 360-degree turn, willing his mind to hone in on anything that would give him a clue of Emma's whereabouts.

"Here!" Sara called from somewhere past where Jane was standing.

Jane ran to where Sara had called, with the officer trailing at his heels.

"What did you find?" The officer asked but Jane could see what Sara had found before she even replied.

Blood. Just on the shore, and less than a foot from the water. It wasn't a significant amount but any amount was enough to send Jane's mind into a tailspin. He pushed away the ebbing hysteria that threatened to surface. He looked at Sara.

"She get thrown from the horse?" He hated to ask but that's where the clues seemed to be headed.

"That would be my guess." She confirmed. "Mystic is a little spooked around running water. I never would have let someone with Emma's experience ride him out here knowing that. "

Jane didn't have enough will to reassure Sara of her own innocence in the matter. "So what now? There's no way to know if she climbed out here and went into the woods or…" He couldn't make himself voice the alternative.

"We should split up." The officer who had been traveling with Jane suggested. Ms. Casey and Officer Gleason, check the surrounding woods while you, the paramedic and I take the river." The reasoning behind the suggested split was obvious and everyone silently agreed.

Before the groups split, they coordinated their radio channels and agreed to check in with one another in ten minute intervals.

Jane was anxious to get moving. "Call us if you find anything." He knew he didn't have to speak the obvious but he did anyway.

Sara nodded as she fastened Mystic's reigns to her own horse's saddle. Then, she and Officer Gleason disappeared into the trees.

Jane remounted his own horse and moved closer to the river.

The other two riders moved across the shallowest part of the river. "We'll take the other side."

Ten minutes in exactly, Jane pressed the button on his radio. "This is Jane checking in. Anything?"

"Nothing from our end," came Sara's reply. "I don't even see any signs of movement up here at all. You?"

"Nothing yet." Jane gave his horse a light tap to get it moving faster. "I'll check back in, in ten."

Another mile down river, Jane noticed something blocking the entire stretch of the river.

"What's that?" He asked pointing.

"Beaver dam," The officer supplied. "They clog up the river. Rangers have to come down and take them apart to keep the river flowing. It's a real pain."

Jane didn't think anything of significant size could possibly make it past the massive beaver dam. He pulled on his horse's reigns to signal the animal to stop. The river was wider before the dam. Clearly, the beavers were experts at halting the flow of water so it piled up behind the wall of logs and branches. Jane had to blink twice when he spotted something pink, on or near one of the particularly large logs.

The small jacket was mostly submerged in the water but one sleeve wad caught around the branch of a particularly large log near the middle of the beaver dam.

_Please no,_ Jane thought as he sat frozen momentarily in his seat.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>I'm back and I've brought with me wonderful cliffies! Haha. Next chapter coming up...eventually ;o)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Guys!" Jane didn't remember dismounting this time but before he knew it, he was running through knee-deep water towards the log.

"Emma!" Jane half choked, half screamed as he reached for the waterlogged pink winter jacket, the same one Emma had warn mere weeks ago as they skated around the ice rink at Rockefeller Center.

The girl was face-down in the water, one arm loosely draped around the large log when Jane pulled her up and out.

"Help," he murmured. "Please, someone."

The paramedic reached Jane's location. "We need to get her to the shore." She said, pushing the shocked consultant holding the unmoving child toward the water's edge.

The officer had found Jane's radio by his horse in order to notify the rest of the team and to radio for an ambulance to be waiting for them.

Jane laid Emma on the cold ground and the paramedic immediately got to work, starting CPR. The consultant looked on with wild eyes. Though he couldn't remember it, he had nearly drowned himself not all that long ago. He had survived. Lisbon had said he was in that lake for a maximum of eight minutes, without a pulse and yet she had pulled him out and they had been able to restart his heart. Surely, they could save Emma as well but how long had she been in the water? Surely, she had been under longer than Jane.

The girl's face was deathly pale and her delicate lips were a frightening shade of blue. There was a nasty gash on the right hand side of Emma's head though the water had washed most of the blood away.

Jane reached out to touch one of Emma's cold outstretched hands. He grasped it within his own larger ones as the paramedic began her second round of compressions. Jane never noticed how small her hands were. Then again, he hadn't really taken the time to appreciate the small details that made up this child that had come to warm his cold heart. If only he could give her back some of that warmth.

"Please sweetheart." Jane hadn't realized he had spoke aloud until he felt Sara's hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her momentarily. She had tears streaming down her face and he was surprised to feel the tickle of wet rivulets on his own face.

He turned back to Emma. "Don't leave me," he whispered inaudibly. "Not you too. Us lonely caterpillars have to stick together."

He let out a sob when the sound of a child choking filled his starved ears. Emma was turned on her side so she could expel any of the remaining water from her lungs.

"Alright, we have to move her and get her back as quickly as possible." The paramedic instructed.

"Is it safe to move her?" Jane asked, relieved that she was breathing but still obviously concerned.

"We don't' really have a choice."

Without stopping to think, Jane peeled off his mostly dry suit jacket and wrapped the still too cold Emma in the material. When she was properly cocooned, he lifted her in his arms.

"It'll be fastest if we ride." Sara followed Jane over to his horse.

"Here, give her to me and I'll hand her to you once you're up."

Jane was reluctant to hand Emma over for even a moment but then relented. He mounted as fast as an inexperienced consultant could and took Emma from Sara's arms.

They backtracked down the trail at a walk but faster than before since they didn't have to stop as often. The base had reported back that an ambulance was waiting for them when they were about halfway back. Jane couldn't keep his eyes off the fragile bundle in his arms. In the cold, Emma's small breaths were visible and somewhat reassuring. He shivered when they finally broke the tree line. It was snowing much harder out in the open. Jane clutched Emma tighter, unconsciously trying to shield her from the onslaught of falling ice crystals.

A medical team came running in their direction equipped with thermal blankets and other medical supplies. Jane was forced to hand over his cargo yet again if he wanted to ever get off his horse. Deep down, he knew Emma was better off in the knowledgeable hands of the paramedics.

When he was off the horse, someone tried to hand him a blanket but he refused, telling them to use it on Emma. She was the one who was ice cold, and still unhealthily pale. Jane tried to follow the paramedics as they loaded Emma on to an ambulance.

"Are you family?" One of the attendants asked.

Jane hesitated, and they had the door closed before he could come up with the appropriate lie.

"Wait!" He croaked but his strangled plea was cut off but the howling siren of the ambulance as it pulled out of the lot.

"Come on, you can ride with me."

The consultant barely registered Sara's approach from behind, draping one of the rescue blankets over his shoulders.

"You shouldn't be driving. You could be in shock."

She led him over to her truck and he climbed in.

"They've taken her to St. Mary's in Waterbury."

Jane didn't really care where they were headed as long as they got there as soon as possible.

"An officer contacted Emma's grandparents. They're going to meet us at there."

When her passenger made no effort to communicate, Sara fiddled with the heating buttons on the dash, hoping to thaw the chill that seemed to seep all the way to her bones. She assumed Jane was worse off with him being mostly drenched though he probably couldn't register cold at the moment.

They managed to find a parking space relatively close to the emergency room entrance. Jane followed Sara inside.

"You sit here." She said pointing to a row of chairs, "And I'll go see what I can find out."

He should have protested, insisting on getting the information since he was quite good at that kind of thing but he simply wasn't feeling like making an effort. His joints felt stiff and his muscles weak.

Sara came back ten minutes later reporting that they had taken Emma into surgery but she didn't have any information on what the extent of her injuries were or how long they were expected to wait.

Jane didn't say a word as Sara plopped down on a chair of her own, giving him some space. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was nervous.

That's how Lisbon found him nearly an hour later when she strolled through the double doors of the ER. She spotted Jane right away and made a beeline towards the blond slumped over in his chair. She sat down next to him and pulled him towards her. Jane's still taught muscles resisted her efforts at first but he eventually relaxed, curling into her lap like a small child.

Lisbon was shocked by how cold he was and she wondered how long he had been in those wet clothes. Thankfully, she remembered to bring some extras.

"She's going to be okay Jane. You found her in time."

She felt him take a deep shaky breath.

"She was supposed to be safe here." He said, his voice sounding far off. "That was the whole point. It hurts, you know, that's she's so far away all the time but I just thought…"

"Shh…" Lisbon cut him off. "Children do crazy things sometimes. You of all people should know that. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything."

"But she needed me and I wasn't here. I wasn't here for Emma and I wasn't there for my own family."

If he wasn't so vulnerable at the moment, she would have slugged him in the arm for his constant self-flagellation. "Jane, I know you care about Emma but she's not your daughter. You are not responsible for what happens to her."

He was silent for a moment before he asked. "If I'm not there for her than who will be?"

Lisbon wanted to say her grandparents but she was tired of arguing with Jane. He had a point anyway. There were just some things that Emma's grandparents couldn't provide for her. They couldn't force her to socialize with kids in her new school. They couldn't always keep up with a hyperactive 6-year old and though they loved her as much as possible, they couldn't give Emma her parents back.

They remained like that with Jane using Lisbon's lap as a pillow until the doctor strolled through the double doors of the ER. Lisbon was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Brooks stand to her left. When had they arrived?

"How is she doctor?" George asked.

"Well, our main concern was a tib fib fracture on her left leg from the fall off the horse. Thankfully, the break was clean so we were able to secure it with a plate and a few screws. Your granddaughter is young so the leg should heal quicker than normal but it'll still take some time and probably physical therapy."

The doctor paused to look at his chart. "Our other concerns are hypothermia and probable concussion though the cold most likely saved her life."

"When can we see her?" Abigail wanted to know.

"She's resting at the moment but I've ordered the nurses to wake her up briefly every half hour due to the concussion. You can see her then but not for too long. I'll have the nurse come for you. It should be in another 20 minutes or so."

Jane and Lisbon watched the doctor retreat back through the door he had entered.

"Come on Jane, we won't get to go in for another twenty minutes or so. You need to get out of those wet clothes."

She dragged him down the hallway, grabbing their overnight bags off of the chair along the way. She pushed him into a bathroom with his bag and then closed the door. With a moment to herself, Lisbon slid down the wall in front of the Men's bathroom, taking a few calming breaths.

"Hey sweetie, I was just on my way to find some coffee. Would you like me to grab you some?" Sara asked, noticing the worn out woman on the floor.

Lisbon didn't know who Sara was but she had noticed her sitting by the Brooks and figured she was a friend.

"Sure. Thank you. Black is fine." But then she reconsidered. "Actually, make that black with three sugars. I could probably use the boost."

"You got it hun and how does Mr. Jane like his coffee?"

Lisbon briefly wondered how the woman knew Jane but then dismissed it. "Uh, he doesn't really like coffee but if they have tea, I'm sure he'd take one of those."

"I'll be back in a jiffy."

Jane had to admit he felt better once he was out of his drenched clothes. He definitely felt warmer. Plus, the bonus item he found inside of his clothes bag helped his insides feel a bit warmer. He walked out of the bathroom carrying the plush object.

Lisbon couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Jane carrying the stuffed dog Emma had given to him what seemed like forever ago. "I thought maybe Lucky should give us some luck?" She said hopefully.

"There's no such thing as luck Lisbon but the gesture is appreciated all the same."

She nodded, just as Sara returned with her hands full of steaming beverages.

"Black with sugar for the lady and a green tea for Mr. Jane. Sorry, that's all they had."

"Thank you." Jane took his cup. "Sara, this is my partner Teresa Lisbon. Lisbon this is Sara, Emma's riding instructor."

Lisbon nodded and took her coffee. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about the circumstances."

"Same." Sara smiled politely at Lisbon and then took the other two beverages over to the Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, handing one of the cups to Abigail and sipping the remaining one. Apparently George hadn't wanted one.

Lisbon's phone rang and she quickly picked it up knowing she wasn't really supposed to have a phone on in the ER.

"Lisbon."

"Boss, It's Rigsby. We're all settled in here and were about to head over. Any word on Emma?"

"She's got a fractured left leg, hypothermia and probably a concussion. They haven't let us in to see her yet but…"

As if on cue, a short woman dressed in teddy bear medical scrubs walked through the doors and over to the Emma's grandparents.

"Can I call you back in a minute with the room number? It looks like we're about to go in now." She said as she and Jane went to join up with the small group. She hung up her phone and found Jane staring at her as they followed the nurse down the labyrinth of hallways.

"The team is here?"

Apparently Lisbon had forgotten to mention that detail. When their last case had been handed over, they had insisted on coming along to help in the search for Emma not knowing she would be found so soon. After landing, Lisbon had instructed them to reserve a couple of rooms at a nearby hotel and then meet her at the hospital.

"They care about Emma too you know."

Jane nodded still surprised that the entire team had made the trek across the country. He could tell they were getting closer to where Emma must be as the walls changed from a dull bluish green to colorful murals of animals, trees, and wildlife. A sign above their heads marked the entrance to the pediatric wing. The last time he had been in this part of a hospital was when Charlotte was young and suffering from a bout of ear infections that they couldn't seem to get rid of. After, two trips to the ER and countless medications, not to mention a few sleepless nights in an uncomfortable hospital chair, they had finally found something that worked.

He remembered the décor the most though and how cheerful it was in contrast to the multitude of sick children that inhabited the hallways. He knew the bright colors and pictures were supposed to brighten the children's spirits but it all seemed like such a lie.

The nurse stopped outside a room at the end of the second hallway, right on the corner. The outside of the door had the number 516 written underneath a brightly-colored hot air balloon sticker.

"You won't all be able to stay for long." The nurse, Caroline from her name tag said to them before she opened the door. "She needs her rest though her grandparents to stay if they wish."

Abigail said she'd stay but like the rest of them, was simply anxious to see Emma. Finally, Caroline held open the door for them and they entered.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>AN How's everyone doing? Still hanging in there? There's three chapters plus an epilogue left. I'll post the next chapter before the end of the week._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The room was dark, with only the small light strip above the bed turned on, illuminating a soft bluish glow into the room. There were two occupied beds in the room with a partially closed curtain down the middle. Emma had a roommate, an older girl, maybe eleven or twelve years old with dark skin but she too was sleeping.

Emma looked incredibly small asleep in the middle of the hospital bed. A pink quilted blanket covered her up to her shoulders. Her head was bandaged on one side and her left leg was elevated in a cast. She had a single IV drip, probably fluids or pain medication.

Jane, Lisbon and Sara all stayed at the back of the room as Emma's nurse quietly walked up to the bed. Abigail and George went to the other side of the bed. This way, when Emma awoke, it would be to familiar faces. With a gentle hand, Caroline shook Emma's arm. There was no response at first but then when she tried calling Emma by name, small eyelashes fluttered halfway open.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Brooks said, grabbing her granddaughters hand. "Everything is going to be okay. You are in the hospital but you're safe now."

"Do you remember what happened?" Caroline asked.

Emma blinked a few times, seemingly confused. "Mystic … she was scared. I think she was scared of the water. I tried to turn her around but she made this awful noise and…I don't remember."

"You fell. You hit your head sweetie and injured your leg. Your riding instructor and Mr. Jane found you." Caroline left out the detail about Emma being carried nearly a mile downstream.

"Trick?"

Jane stepped into view, exchanging places with Emma's nurse so he could get closer to the bed. "I'm right here sweetheart."

"But how?"

"Your grandparents called me." Jane began, lightly tracing his fingers through Emma's curly bangs. "You ran away from school and they couldn't find you. I jumped on a plane and helped them search as soon as I got here. Lisbon is here too."

Lisbon appeared at Jane's right and leaned over the bed, kissing Emma on the forehead.

"We were all very worried about you." She said. "We're just glad you're ok."

"You brought Lucky?" Emma asked, eyeing the plush dog still in Jane's hands.

"Lisbon thought I might need him." Jane grinned as there was a quiet knock on the door.

Rigsby peeked inside and then quietly stepped into the room carrying a half-dozen balloons. He was followed by Van Pelt and finally Cho who held a large stuffed white unicorn with a purple mane. It was a rather hilarious sight. The Asian man transformed into such a softie when he was around children.

Emma's eyes brightened as she peered at the balloons and the unicorn. Rigsby tied the ends of his bundle to the foot of Emma's bed while Cho set the unicorn down next to the patient. Emma hugged the stuffed animal and then Cho, kissing him on the cheek. Lisbon wondered if the rock of a man would melt right there in the hospital room.

Fortunately, he didn't though Emma's doctor chose that moment to walk in. He was clearly unhappy at the large crowd that had gathered in Emma's room.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion here guys but my patient here needs her rest." The Indian doctor said as he checked Emma's chart.

"Her grandparents can stay if they wish but I'll have to ask the rest of you to leave."

Jane wanted to protest but he knew it was true that Emma needed rest and that she would want her grandparents nearby. Arguing would only make things more difficult for everyone. Instead, he kissed her on the forehead and promised to visit as soon as he was allowed. She hugged him with as much strength as she could muster and it eased some of the worry that still clouded the consultant's mind.

The rest of the team took turns hugging the child and saying their goodbyes for the evening.

"There's food in the waiting room." Van Pelt told Jane and Lisbon when they had closed the door to Emma's room. "You guys must be starving by now."

Lisbon noticed Sara still hovering just outside Emma's door. "We've got food down the hall. Please, help yourself."

Sara grinned politely. "Thank you Agent but I told my husband I would pick up something on my way home."

"It's Teresa and it's the least we could do." Lisbon returned a smile. "Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I have to take care of the horses in the morning but I'll probably stop by around lunch time."

"Then we'll probably see you tomorrow but if not, thank you for everything." Lisbon held out her hand and Sara shook it before turning and retreating down the hall.

"I could probably find you a hungry stray kitten you can feed nearby." Jane quipped. He clearly had heard at least part of her and Sara's conversation.

Lisbon smirked. "Quiet you. I was just being hospitable, something you obviously know little about."

Jane shrugged. "More food for us."

If Jane were honest, he hadn't thought about eating all day and he didn't know how hungry he truly was until Grace had mentioned it. They had brought subs and a couple 20-liter bottles of soda which the five of them quickly dug into. Lisbon also brought two sandwiches to Emma's grandparents.

"We reserved two rooms down the street at the Days Inn." Cho said when they had all eaten their fill.

Lisbon nodded but Jane had other ideas.

"I think I'm going to stay here." He said, moving over to a row of upholstered seats where he proceeded to stretch out across the lot of them.

"They're not going to let you in to see her tonight." Lisbon argued. "You won't get any sleep here."

"I won't get any sleep anyway. It's okay Lisbon, you go with the team and get some rest."

She knew his mind was made up which meant so was hers. "You three go ahead. I'll stay with Jane."

"You sure boss?" Rigsby asked. "I don't mind staying."

"No, I'm sure but thank you. Just promise you'll bring a large coffee in the morning. The stuff here might as well be warm dirt water."

They agreed to meet back up at 9am the next morning and then left Jane and Lisbon in the waiting room.

"You didn't have to stay you know." Jane said from where he was lying with his hands crossed behind his head.

"I know but you don't like hospitals so I figured…"

"Wait, when did I tell you I don't like hospitals?"

"You never actually said it but…" Lisbon realized her reasoning was based on his actions while he was fugued. She had been ready to leave him there to sleep off his amnesia when he had stopped her twice with questions regarding the case. It wasn't until she had plopped down in the chair near his bed that he finally stopped asking questions and relaxed.

"Never mind." She hoped he'd drop the subject which he thankfully did.

Jane had tried to sleep. Even the best of his breathing techniques wouldn't settle his overactive mind though they rarely did. He had given enough advice over the years on how others could overcome insomnia but sadly, those same techniques rarely worked on him.

His problem was he couldn't turn off his mind at night. Either he would be constantly thinking about a case or reviewing the Red John files which he had permanently etched in his brain like a photographic filing catalog. When neither of those things plagued his sleeping attempts, he was haunted with his past and things he desperately wished he could change. He knew it was foolish of course to waste his thoughts on such things. He had told others this in the past but Jane couldn't help it. It was his own form of punishment. If he forgot about the mistakes in his past, he feared he would be doomed to repeat them.

Lisbon, on the other hand, managed to doze off after checking in on the team one last time. She was currently slumbering on her own group of seats adjacent to where Jane was sitting. He was amazed that she could curl up on just two of the seats. Her head rested on the plush Lucky who she used as a pillow. Jane's suit jacket was draped over her shoulders and he was amused every time she gripped the edges of it to snuggle deeper into the fabric.

Watching the petite woman sleep not only fascinated Jane but also kept his mind off of, other things. Every so often, her little nose would twitch like that of a bunny rabbit. It reminded Jane of the rabbit from… Ok, so maybe thinking of bunny rabbits wasn't the best thought trail to go down.

He was about to get up and stretch his legs a bit when Abigail walked in to the waiting room.

"Hey Patrick." She whispered, taking notice of the sleeping Lisbon.

"Morning," He stretched, and yawned. It was only 4am but technically still morning. "How's Emma?"

"Sleeping." Mrs. Brooks said. "George and I were going to see if we could find something to eat and were wondering if you would sit with Emma for a while."

Jane nodded and stood a bit shakily after lying down for so long. He knew it was more likely that Abigail just wanted to give Jane a chance to be with Emma and he was thankful for it.

"You should probably let her sleep." Indicating Lisbon.

Jane didn't intend on waking her up. Instead, he headed down the hall to Emma's room. He opened and closed the door as quietly as he could. He had nodded to George standing just outside the door, waiting for his wife no doubt.

Emma was indeed asleep, her small arms wrapped around the white unicorn. The foil balloons caused faint lights to dance around the walls in the room. Jane warily sat down in the reclining chair that had been placed next to the bed. It was indeed more comfortable than the row of seats in the waiting room but he doubted it would help with his sleeping problem. The only thing he could think to do was to take Emma's tiny hand in his own and lightly brush his fingers across her knuckles. Warmth flooded through him at the simple touch. He wished he could hold on forever.

He sat like that for a good hour until a nurse entered the room. It wasn't the same short nurse from earlier but a skinny thing with long dark hair who looked like she might have just graduated college. Her name tag read 'Lisa'.

"I have to wake her up for her periodic concussion checks."

Jane had been expecting this though now the checks seemed to be a bit further apart.

"Would you like to wake her?" She asked.

Jane nodded, agreeing that a familiar face might be best. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Emma honey, can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?"

It took a minute but slowly, her eyes blinked open.

"How is your leg feeling sweetie?" Lisa asked.

"M..hurts a little, and my toes, they're cold."

Lisa grinned slightly. "I can get you something for the pain and I think I have just the thing for those icy toes." She walked out of the room and came back with a purple poca-dotted slipper sock in one hand. She allowed Jane to put the fuzzy sock on Emma's casted foot while she prepped the medication she had brought with her in her other hand.

Lisa injected the first needle, the pain killer, directly into Emma's IV and then worked on a second.

"Honey, I'm going to have to give this one to you in the arm. It's an antibiotic so your head wound won't get infected."

Emma's eyes went wide at the sight of the needle. She had probably been unconscious when they had given her the IV so this was something new.

Jane caught on to Emma's distress right away. He didn't like needles himself so he could only guess what the little girl was feeling. He slid up on to the bed.

"Darling, it's ok, just look at me. It'll only pinch for a second."

She looked at Jane but couldn't resist peering back at the needle, especially when the nurse swabbed Emma's forearm with a wet cotton ball.

Jane feared Emma was going into a full blown panic attack by the look in her eyes and her increased pulse rate he could hear through the monitors.

"Look at me Emma. Breathe with me ok, in and out." Emma managed to keep her eyes on Jane, mirroring his breathing. After a few of these breaths, Jane gave a slight nod to the nurse who delicately grasped Emma's arm and administered the antibiotic.

Emma jerked only slightly at the prick of the needle. A single tear fell from her dark brown eyes which Jane wiped away with the pad of his thumb. He continued to hold her gaze and then the words were out of his mouth before his mind even registered he had said them.

"You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise. "

Emma blinked tiredly, finally starting to relax, so Jane repeated the words he had only ever shared with his daughter and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He realized they had helped one another; Jane helped keep Emma distracted and she helped ease a once-painful memory.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>I'm pretty sure my heart was melting when I was writing the words in this chapter so I can only imagine what y'all are going through. I think I'd die if there were ever scenes like this on the show. You know, out of all the seasons, there's never been an episode centered around a child. I know scheduling is difficult since children can only work limited hours but there's been many episodes of NCIS for instance, centered on a child. I really hope we get at least one before the show is over but it's probably just wishful thinking. Anyway, hope you all have a great weekend!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N I figured we could celebrate TM Sunday with this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

Lisbon awoke to a decent crick in her neck even though she did have a pillow of sorts. Chairs inside of the pediatric waiting room were no match for a decent bed but she didn't regret staying. Even with a hotel mattress, it would have been unlikely she would have slept worrying about her insomniac consultant wandering the halls of the hospital. Speaking of which, said consultant was nowhere to be seen about the room.

Lisbon checked her phone. It was quarter past eight in the morning so she would have to wait another forty five minutes or so for her blessed first cup of coffee. She stretched and Jane's Jacket fell from her shoulders. She didn't remember him giving it to her but the gesture was still sweet if a tad predictable. Lisbon stood and folded the jacket over her arm. She then turned, nearly forgetting the forlorn looking Lucky still sitting on the chair. With both items in hand, she went off in search of Jane.

She found him in the first place she looked, sound asleep in Emma's room. Neither of the girl's grandparents were in the room as she quietly clicked the door closed. Jane was on the bed but only just. A half-inch to the left and he would be falling off. He had his right arm securely around Emma's small frame with her curly head nestled on his chest. Lisbon couldn't help but think about a curly blonde-haired girl that would have been comfortable in the arms of the same man in front of her years prior. It was a heartwarming sight nonetheless and Lisbon quickly dug out her cell phone to take a picture. She nearly cursed aloud when the shutter noise on her phone echoed around the otherwise quiet room. She wanted to kick herself when Jane's eyes opened, knowing how precious sleep was to him but felt a bit better when he smiled tiredly at her.

"Caughtcha."

"Sorry. " Lisbon whispered. "How is she?" Nodding to Jane's right where Emma still slept peacefully.

"As good as can be I guess." Jane said looking down at her. "Though she freaked out a little last night at the sight of a needle."

"I don't blame her. How long have you been in here?"

Jane yawned. "Since around four." He carefully eased himself off the bed and then made sure Emma's blankets were securely tucked in. "Do you mind sitting here for a few? I need to use the little boys room and then I might see if I can find a decent cup of tea in this joint."

"Sure, though I think the guys are coming with breakfast in a half hour or so."

"I should be back by then. I'm also going to see if I can find Emma's grandparents. I've been wanting to talk to them and I was expecting them to come back and take over in here at some point but I haven't seen them yet."

Lisbon understood and watched as Jane made his way out of the room. She nearly chuckled at the wild mess that was his hair since waking up but kept quiet. Besides, if she knew Jane and she did, it would be in perfect order by the time he returned.

Jane was gone for forty five minutes when he returned to Emma's room with Mr. and Mrs. Brooks in tow. He had found them in a small café inside the hospital where he also was able to get himself some tea. Inside, he found a very much awake Emma surrounded by Lisbon and the rest of the team. They had the rolling table placed in the middle of them and were playing something with a deck of cards.

"Please don't tell me you're getting Emma into poker already." Jane joked.

"No Trick, it's 'Go Fish.'"

"Who's winning?" Abigail asked.

"Cho." Emma said, almost disappointingly. "But I just took one of his sevens."

"Cho's easy." Jane said. "He typically raises his eyebrows slightly when he's being overly deceptive."

The Asian turned to glare at Jane. "That's cheating."

"No sir. That's called knowing your opponents. Besides, she's six. Lighten up a little."

"Yeah, man. Lighten up." Rigsby slugged Cho jokingly in the shoulder.

"You're just saying that because you're loosing."

"Tell you what," Rigsby said, dipping a glazed cruller into his coffee and then taking a bite. "If you win, I'll buy you your very own magical stuffed unicorn." He turned to Emma. "Unicorns eat grass right?"

Lisbon nearly lost her coffee through her nose as the room erupted in laughter. Neither Emma nor her grandparents understood the joke but the girl answered Rigsby's question anyway.

"I think they eat grass, just like horses."

Pleased with himself, Rigsby asked Van Pelt if she had a three of clubs.

"Nope. Go fish."

He grumbled and picked up another card, adding to his already massive pile.

"Emma, sweetheart, we need to ask you a few questions about yesterday." Her grandmother said, bringing the room back to a serious tone.

The girl sighed and put her stack of cards face down on the table in front of her.

"What did the kids at school say to you that made you so upset?" Her grandfather began.

Emma looked down at the unicorn Cho had given to her, running her fingers through its purple mane. "Kevin said mommy and daddy left because I was a bad girl. He said I asked for too many dolls and so they didn't want me anymore."

Abigail figured the kids had said something of that nature but it still hurt to hear. "Oh sweetie, you have to know that's just not true. Look at all the people here that love you. They're here all the way from California just for you."

"But maybe if I had behaved better or didn't get upset when mom wouldn't buy me something then they would have wanted to stay here with me or maybe I could have gone with them."

Jane's throat tightened at that implication. "Listen to me Em. It's difficult for you to understand at your age but when your parents went away it wasn't because they wanted to. They didn't have a choice. If they had a choice, they would have done everything they possibly could to be here with you and If you had gone away too, then I would have never had the chance to meet you."

"We're so glad to have you here with us. No part of what happened with your parents was your fault." Lisbon added. "Though running away on your own was very dangerous."

"I know." Emma said. "But those kids were being so mean and I thought Mystic was my only friend."

"You've got me kiddo." Jane rumpled her hair. "And you have Lisbon, Uncle Cho, Uncle Rigsby, and Aunt Grace."

She nodded and then hugged Lisbon who was currently the closest to her. "I'm sorry Tree. I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Lisbon hugged her back. "We forgive you and love you so very much. Just please, promise us you'll talk to a grown up the next time another kid says something mean like that to you."

"Can I still ride Mystic?"

Jane coughed. "Well, I'm not sure that'll be possible."

"Why not?" Emma's eyes suddenly filled with tears at the thought of not riding horses ever again.

"I'm not saying you can't ride as long as you promise not to go riding on your own." He paused. "It just probably won't be Mystic considering we'll have to look for a barn closer to Sacramento."

Everyone, except Emma's grandparents stared at Jane in shock.

Jane grinned a knowing smile. "Whaddaya say Em? Would you like to come to live with me in California?"

Now, it was Emma's turn to look shocked. "You mean like forever?"

Jane smiled. "If that's what you want." He came closer to the bed now, opposite where Lisbon was sitting.

"Will you be my new daddy?"

He leaned on the bed and tucked a small strand of Emma's hair behind her ear. "I'd like that very much but it's totally up to you."

Emma was silent for a moment while Lisbon and the team looked on, completely unprepared for what was unfolding. Some part of Jane worried that after everything, she would say no but the shrill that came a moment later, pushed aside all those fears. She beamed and Jane's face cracked a matching smile as she lunged toward him, grabbing Jane around the neck.

"I'll take care of you Trick and draw you all kinds of pictures."

Jane laughed through the tears he couldn't stop if he tried.

"Are you sad Trick?" Emma asked when she saw his face.

"Oh no sweetheart. I'm just really happy." He hugged her again and they stayed like that for who knows how long.

Rigsby handed out tissues as there was not a dry eye in the room aside from Cho though Lisbon would swear she saw moisture there.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>AN I hope everyone is happy with this chapter. I intended to head in this direction from the start :o) One more chapter and an epilogue left to go._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N It's been a rough week but hearing from all of you makes things more bearable. :o) Can't believe this story is almost over... _

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Lisbon asked as they turned out of the Brooks' driveway. Emma had been released from the hospital early that morning after three days of observation and another round of x-rays to see how her leg was healing. They had all met to help Emma and her grandparents pack some necessities for their trip back to California. The rest of Emma's belongings were packed in boxes to be shipped later. Now, everyone was headed over to the courthouse. Their CBI credentials got them an audience with a judge in short notice to sign the necessary paperwork.

"It's a little late to be asking such questions don't you think? Jane was staring out the passenger window. He sighed, realizing his tone was a bit harsh. "No, I'm not sure about any of this." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I just know I can't leave her here again."

Lisbon could understand where Jane was coming from and it wasn't that she wasn't happy about Jane's decision but it was a big step, one she wasn't convinced her friend was yet ready to make. There was still a serial killer on the loose after all. On a daily basis, Jane teetered on the line between just barely holding it together and one step away from a mental breakdown. She honestly had no idea what to say to him.

Of course Jane chose that exact moment to voice the question she was most dreading. "Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?"

Lisbon thought about it for a moment while Jane sat in silence, worrying about what her response would be. he honestly valued her opinion. She was the clear-headed one when he tended to jump first and ask questions later.

"It's difficult but no, I don't think you're making a bad decision though to be honest, I'm not sure if you're ready." Seeing Jane with Emma, it was obvious the bond between them had done Jane some good. It shifted his focus solely off of revenge and on to something much more worthwhile though Lisbon doubted Jane realized it.

"Probably not." Jane agreed.

"Then again, is anyone ever ready?" Lisbon mused.

Jane fumbled with the window button. He closed his eyes as the air breezed into the car and through his hair. The fresh air felt nice though it was still freezing outside "Fair point though we both know the circumstances aren't quite the same."

Lisbon noticed him twist the wedding band around on his finger. It was a common gesture and she guessed he did it unconsciously when his thoughts drifted to his family.

Jane turned to look at her. "I know I won't be able to do this without your help Teresa."

Lisbon knew he was dead serious with that statement. Not only did he never ask for her help but he rarely used her first name unless he was about to say something important.

"You can count on it Jane." She grabbed his hand across the console and gave it a gentle squeeze. "The team too; you'll have plenty of support. "

Lisbon closed Jane's window with her control and then locked them all. Apparently child window locks were appropriate for children, dogs, and figity consultants. The rest of the drive to the courthouse was ridden in silence, both of their minds thinking over the changes that would happen in their lives. Van Pelt had booked six seats on a flight leaving in a little over four hours so they had taken three separate vehicles. Both Lisbon's SUV and the team's car were rentals which needed to be returned before their departure.

The judge was an older woman with her long grey hair pulled back in a tight bun. She talked to Emma's grandparents first followed by Jane. It took about a half an hour for them to explain the circumstances that led to Emma's friendship with Jane and the other members of the Serious Crimes Unit.

After the judge listened to the somewhat lengthy tale, she took Emma into her chambers alone for a good half hour. When the door opened, Emma hobbled over to Jane as best she could using her little crutches and then climbed into his lap. She smiled up at Jane and he kissed her in the forehead. They waited eagerly for the formalities to finish.

Finally, the judge emerged from her office. She brought the paperwork out with her. "Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, I just need you to sign here." She handed them the document on a clipboard along with a pen.

They signed on the designated line and handed the clipboard back.

"Now you Mr. Jane, sign here on the first line in this box." He looked down at the girl still sitting on his lap. She stared back at him with eyes full of hope and joy for a long moment. Jane penned his name on the line in one swift movement. He was about to hand it back when Lisbon took the clipboard from him. Without a single word, she signed her own name on the line beneath his.

"Are you sure about this Agent Lisbon?" The judge asked, as Jane gaped at her. Neither he nor the judge had anticipated her move.

She wanted to say that Emma needed at least one adult guardian but instead she said, "Yes, I'm sure. Having two parents will be best for her." Seeing Jane at a complete loss for words was merely a bonus.

The Judge took the clipboard from Lisbon. "Okay, I just have a few things to sign myself and then I have to make a quick phone call. I'll be right back." She smiled at Emma and then walked the few steps to her office.

Jane had been staring at Lisbon since she had signed her own name on the adoption papers.

"What?" She asked. "Emma's going to need somewhere to stay until you find a half-decent place to live. Plus what were you planning on feeding her? You don't even own a refrigerator. Little girls can't live on tea and pastries."

Jane hadn't even thought about his current living accommodations. Surly, Emma couldn't stay in his drably hotel space. Jane was just beginning to realize he was going to need more help than he had first thought.

The judge came back with the paperwork and handed the folder to Jane.

"Congratulations Mr. Jane, Ms. Lisbon and Emma." She smiled.

"Does this mean they're my mommy and daddy for reals now?" Emma asked, her eyes bright in anticipation.

"That's right sweetie. You take care of those two." She winked at them and Jane realized he had found a judge he actually could get along with.

"Look over here guys." Van Pelt said, holding up her phone towards the three sitting on the bench.

Lisbon slid closer to Emma and Jane as Van Pelt snapped a couple of pictures.

"Now everyone," Jane insisted. "Do you mind?" He asked the elderly judge.

The team plus Emma's grandparents all piled onto the long bench against the wall. Van Pelt was last after showing the judge how to work the camera on her phone.

"On the count of three, everyone say cheese. One…two…three."

The camera flashed as the group complied. "Cheese!"

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em>AN Speaking of cheese, I'm sure you're all swimming in a pool of fluff at the moment. Only the epilogue to go which I have to dig off my old laptop. It's crazy to think how long ago I wrote that (after I finished chapter 2)._

_Oh, and one more thing. I had to share this little poem/review I got our forum yesterday for the last chapter._

**_But Emma needs a mummy too so then there would be three._**  
><strong><em>And the bestest way that it would work would be to add a Tree.<em>**

_ AG - Hope you're satisfied with how this chapter turned out ;o)_


	19. Epilogue

_A/N I can't believe this is over :'( I loved writing this and reading all of your comments. I hope you all enjoy this epilogue as much as I do. It's one of my favorite chapters if not my favorite. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Emma stared at the worn photograph. Although she barely remembered the day, it was sure to be one of the happiest days of her life. When Emma had lost her parents, she never thought she would feel love again but love had found her and so soon. Fate had given her a new family that day. Today was supposed to be another one of those days so why were there tears in her eyes? She sniffed and dabbed at her face with a tissue, thankful for waterproof mascara. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Emma said, trying desperately to hide the evidence of her grief.

Lisbon peeked around the door and immediately noticed Emma's distress despite all attempts to wipe it away.

"Oh honey." She said, walking over to the girl who was sitting on a wooden stool in front of the dresser. Lisbon wasted no time pulling Emma into her arms.

"I just really wish he were here you know?"

Lisbon nodded and hugged the girl even tighter. "I know you do sweetheart."

"Everything's so unfair mom. I need him and he's not here." Emma sniffed, trying to regain control over her emotions.

Lisbon reached over to the table to her left. "I know this isn't going to help. Actually, it'll probably have the opposite effect but he wanted you to have this. He gave it so me and asked that I pass it on to you today."

Emma looked down for the first time, seeing the two objects in Lisbon's hands.

"Here," Lisbon said, placing them in Emma's upturned palms. "I'll be just outside if you need me." She moved to stand.

"Mom, stay, please?"

Lisbon nodded as Emma placed the small box in her lap and unfolded the single white sheet of paper.

_Emma,_

_My beautiful, sweet daughter. I can't say how utterly frustrated it makes me that I won't be there with you on this special day. You know I would have moved heaven and earth to be by your side but apparently heaven and earth have other plans._

_I'm writing this and I can picture you sitting there, in front of a full-length mirror, ready to marry the man of your dreams. He's a great guy though I'm still not over the fact that he stole your giraffe. I promise no hypnotism techniques were used when we talked. He told me the place he picked out for your honeymoon though I'm sworn to secrecy. _

_Before we met, I was barely drifting through life. Your mother kept me on a tight leash, or as best as she could so I wouldn't stray too far in the haze. Then, we found you and it was like the sun came out, burning up all the fog surrounding me. Where once there were only shadows, I found color and beauty. Back then, I didn't care much for myself and Lisbon's tough so she didn't really need me but I think that was what I was missing. I not only needed to be loved but also find something to love and care for. You gave me that chance. Words cannot describe how much I love you Emma. My life has been full of mistakes and regrets though one thing pushes all that aside. Adopting you and becoming your father makes up for most of my prior shortcomings. I see you, and the wonderful woman you have become and find the most immense pride in having been even a small part of that._

_I found you a little something and I would be honored if you would wear it today. I imagine you are a vision of beauty, of this I have no doubt. I know there's not a single object that I could get to add to that beauty but I couldn't let the day pass without leaving you something._

_Though not perfect, I've done my best to raise you as my own and to teach you the things you'll need to succeed in life. The hardest part is letting go and let go I must. With a heavy heart, I stand here, with the jar held open. Fly my darling daughter._

_I'll love you always._

_Dad_

_PS No more crying or Grace will have to do your makeup all over again._

Emma half chuckled as the tears flowed anew. With shaking hands, she peeled open the small box to reveal an elegant blue hair pendant in the shape of a butterfly. The piece was covered in sparkling gems of all shapes and sizes. The meaning of the gift was obvious and Emma lightly traced her hands across the stones.

"He picked it out the day before, almost like he knew something was going to happen." Lisbon explained, her own tears falling silently.

Emma held the box out. "Would you put it in?"

Lisbon took the butterfly pendant and tucked the comb side into Emma's intricate updo. She then pulled two tissues out of the box on the dresser and handed one to Emma.

A knock sounded at the door and both women spun towards the sound. Cho stuck his head in just as they both simultaneously blew their runny noses.

"Uh boss, you're needed out here."

"Please, this is my daughter's wedding for crying out loud. Drop the formalities."

"Whatever you say boss."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and balled the tissue still in her hands. "I'll be right back sweetie. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine mom."

Lisbon placed a feather-light kiss on Emma's cheek and then went to go solve whatever problem awaited her outside, like always. The ceremony didn't start for another 40 minutes so she figured whatever the problem was, she could find a solution quickly and then get back to Emma who needed her. She wasn't prepared however, for the sight of Rigsby coming up the main steps of the sanctuary.

"You had one job." She said, hands on her hips. "How is it that you can't even fulfill the simplest task?"

"Simple?" Rigsby asked. "Everyone knows you're the only one who has mastered that particular skill."

"Excuses. You could have locked the door, called security or heck, pulled out your own weapon for goodness sake. We deal with hardened criminals and gang bangers on a daily basis and you couldn't keep an injured person inside of a hospital?"

"Relax my little firecracker."

Lisbon turned her angry stare to the new figure slowly hobbling up the church sidewalk. "What part of staying in your room did you not understand?"

Jane shrugged. "I couldn't miss my daughter's wedding now could I."

"But we agreed."

"He threatened to sign himself out against doctors orders if they didn't set the leg this morning." Rigsby explained.

Lisbon crossed her arms. "I thought the doctors said they needed to wait a couple more days for the swelling to completely go down."

"Meh, nothing a little bribing couldn't fix." He finally made it to the stairs and stopped to catch his breath.

"You wouldn't have any bribing to do if you hadn't angered a suspect to the point they felt the need to toss you down a flight of stairs."

"Details." Jane waved a hand dismissively but still hadn't moved to attempt the stairs.

Lisbon's anger faded slightly when she finally caught on to Jane's predicament. She walked the eight or so stone steps to meet Jane.

"Rigsby, at least take the crutches."

He rushed to grab them as Jane slid his arm around Lisbon. The two of them slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Where's Emma?" Jane asked when he was finally through the doors of the church.

"Down the hall. She's a mess so you better go see her." Lisbon pointed to the large double doors at the end of the hall.

Emma was still sitting in the same stool. She had picked up the photograph again, gazing at the images of the disjunctive family she loved so much. She didn't look up when the door opened, assuming it was Lisbon returning. Emma should have registered the sound of the crutches squeaking as they moved across the room but she was in another world at another time.

"It's ironic you know, you were in crutches when that picture was taken and now I'm the gimp."

Emma's head snapped up. "Dad?!"

She leapt from her stool and flung her arms around Jane. He, in turn dropped one of his crutches trying to return the embrace.

"But how?" She swiped frustratingly at her eyes which were wet for a third time. This time, it was happiness that brought the tears.

"Convinced good ol' doc to set the leg early. Told him I wasn't going to miss my beautiful little girl's wedding day."  
>"I just can't believe you're here." She refused to loosen her grasp though Jane didn't mind a bit.<p>

Eventually, it was Jane who backed up, taking Emma by the shoulders so he could get a good look at her in her wedding gown.

"More beautiful than I imagined." He said, wiping the stray tear marks from her eyes.

"Thank you for the barrette. It's perfect."

Lisbon quietly entered the room. "They're ready for you out there." She said. She couldn't help smile at the sight of father and daughter. It never got old even after all these years.

"Whaddaya say Em? You ready?"

"I am now." She said, taking hold of Jane's hand. "What about you?"

"I was hoping to threaten Cody one more time before the ceremony but I guess it can wait until later."

Emma elbowed him lightly.

"What? It's my job, especially when your soon to be son in law is an ex-thief."

Emma rolled her eyes. "We were six. Are you ever going to let that go?"

Jane smirked. "It's all I got against him so nope." He turned to Lisbon. "So Tree, I think it's time to get this show on the road."

Emma smiled at the nickname she hadn't heard or used in years, decades even. She decided to go with it. "Trick…dad… walk me down the aisle or should I say hobble?"

Jane beamed as they headed towards the door. "Anything for you darling."

_The End_

* * *

><p><em>AN First of all a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/reviewed this story. The fact that you enjoy the story makes writing all the more worthwhile. Second, thanks to Holly for the beautiful cover she made. I love it so much. _

_As you can see, I left this open for possible one-shots in the future. The large time gap leaves all kinds of possibilities. I'm not making any promises but if you have any ideas or particular scenes you would like to see, I'll dry to find the time to do a few of them in the future. _

_Well as sad as I am to be at the end, I've got to post this now so y'all can read it. Please, tell me what you thought of the end and the entire story as a whole. It's been fun :o)_

_Kim_


End file.
